


Inherent Salvation

by guardianofthelight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, Intersex, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mount Weather, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Pregnancy, Prison, Rebellion, Science, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates, Surprise Pairing, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, Trigedasleng, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofthelight/pseuds/guardianofthelight
Summary: After landing on Sanctum, the last survivors of Earth are granted a chance to redo the events that led to the destruction of their home. Will they be able to put their differences aside and work together to save their planet? Or will their animosity cause them to fail once again? The choice is theirs.





	1. Third Chance

_ Joken branwadas _ (Fucking idiots)! The whole lot of them; thinking the spirits had gifted them a third chance. As if their deeds had earned them another opportunity, one more prospect of living. The whole concept was ridiculous, borderline insane. They should have known better. Should have known that  _ ripas _ (murderers),  _ honons  _ (prisoners),  _ splitas _ (outcasts), and  _ frikdreinas _ (mutants) didn’t deserve a third chance; they were lucky to have gotten the second, extremely lucky. 

And what did they do with their second chance? Like they did with everything granted to them; they squandered it. They murdered it; poisoned it; tortured it. They drop weaponized Hythyodium onto it. They fought a devastating war over it; each side declaring themselves the true guardians of it. Oh no, they did not deserve a third chance;; they had not earned it. 

Only the pure, the innocent, the good were worthy of redemption, the opportunity at another life, another planet. But not an unsullied soul walked among them. Young  _ Heda _ was the closest, and even her pubescent hands were stained crimson with enemy blood. The last inhabitants of Earth, a heinous collection of warmongering human filth, weren’t deserving; perhaps, that is why the spirits took Earth from them, to begin with. 

The false prophet, Russell, with his pseudo pacifistic babble had offered salvation to the survivors; however, the price of admission to his utopia was the remainder of their souls. Indecision ripped through the survivors; followed quickly by fighting. Arguments and animosity divided them into three camps; the ones who wanted to salvage the remnants of their battered souls, the one who had already sold it to the highest bidder, and the ones who were too exhausted to care anymore. All turned to their young commander for guidance.

Under the advisement of her  _ fleimkepa _ , the surviving members of  _ Spacekru _ , and her adopted mother,  _ Heda _ graciously turned down the offer to drink Russell’s Kool-Aid as John had put it. Unfortunately, that decision sealed their hapless fate. With a nefarious smirk on his euphoria face, Russell ordered the apprehension and confinement of the invaders to his homeland, laughing the whole time at the foolish aliens who followed the commands of a child.

That was three months ago. Three months locked away in an underground Halcyon Stone mine. With little water, even less food, and daily backbreaking labor followed by a nightly beating. So much for third chances. 

BANG.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

“Raven, for float’s sake, knock it off with the goddamn banging. You’re giving me a freaking migraine,” John Murphy bellowed from his cot on the other side of the makeshift workshop; the heels of his hands digging painfully into his eye sockets, attempting to block out the harsh artificial lighting of the mine. 

“Shut up, John. At least she’s trying to help, unlike your lazy ass.”

“Trying to help? Trying to help!” John jumped forcibly from his cot, facing his paramour. “There’s nothing to help, Emori. There’s nothing to do. Look around, we’re screwed. We’re royally screwed. We’re up Shit’s Creek without a paddle, drifting towards Shitsville, Shitsylvania in the United States of Shitsmerica!”  

Tossing her crude wrench down, Raven stormed out of the mysterious device that she and Emori had found buried under a pile of broken mining equipment four weeks ago. 

Raven huffed her way towards John, “I didn’t spend 125 years in cryosleep, flying across the galaxy to waste away getting a bunch of dirty hippies high! I’m gonna do everything I can to get us out of this hellhole, Murphy.  _ Spacekru  _ doesn’t give up. We didn’t give up when we couldn’t get to the ground. And we’re sure as hell not gonna give up now. We’re better than that. You’re better than that.” She emphasized her discourse with a persistent finger to John’s chest. 

“The two of you don’t even know what the piece of junk does. It could be completely useless,” John replied, shame dripping from his words.

Raven went back to the device. “That’s why we’re experimenting with it. Seeing if we can get it to turn on, get it to do something. If we can figure out what it does, maybe we can use it to escape and get back to the ship, get the float out of here. You know you could be useful and help us instead of sitting around bitching.”

“Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Handing him a piece of salvaged metal and gesturing towards the larboard side of the machine. “See if you can jimmy that panel open.”

“Yes, ma’am,” grumbled John as he offered a two-finger mock salute. Wriggling the tip of his rudimentary tool into the crevice of the panel, John focused three months of frustration and anger into popping open the panel. Five grunts and two expletives later, he had succeeded. 

“Suck it panel; you’re my bitch now,” John snickered to himself.

Hidden behind the heavy metal covering were numerous colorful dials, pushbuttons, and knobs. Fortuitously, instructions lined the inside of the panel covering; unfortunately, they were written in a language that John didn’t understand. Such was his luck. Pure instinct compelled him to reach out and push the large red button in the center of the panel. 

Instantly, lights began to systematically flash across the device. Followed by sharp beeps and boops. Thick white smoke began pouring from the device’s interior as the while machine violently lurch back-and-forth.

“What did you do?” beseeched a spooked Raven.

“Exactly what you told me to do,” shot John.

Instantaneously, a blinding burst of light erupted from the device. 


	2. Other Survivors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: thoughts of self-harm and suicidal ideation.

As a  _ frikdreina  _ (mutant), Emori spent her childhood scavenging the harsh, unforgiving wasteland of the Dead Zone – never crossing into  _ Kongeda  _ (Coalition) territory for fear of retribution. And, her early adulthood was spent with her brother, Otan, covertly amassing pieces of _ tek  _ (technology _ ) _ for A.L.I.E. For those reasons, Emori never had the privilege of seeing _ Heda  _ Lexa in person before her untimely assassination and only the contender Ontari from afar. But she is confident that if she had ever seen a true reigning commander in person, she would look exactly like the woman standing before her now.

Once the smoke had cleared and her eyes had blinked away the temporary blindness, Emori was shocked to discover that she and her companions were no longer alone. Standing less than ten feet from them were five individuals who weren’t there just moments ago; almost as if they had just stepped out the machine behind them.

A young brunette dressed in a full-length ebony multiple-buckle overcoat, fingerless gloves, charcoal leggings, knee-high leather boots, and an onyx pauldron with a flowing maroon cape, was flanked on both sides by heavily armed colossal  _ gonas  _ (warriors). Both look as if they could crush Emori’ _ s _ skull one-handed. Behind them were two others, donned in traditional  _ Trikru _ leathers and braids.

_ Impossible, _ Emori thought. Her mind raced a mile a minute, trying to make sense of the scene before her. These individuals weren’t fellow survivors. They couldn’t be; she knew the faces of the other 411 survivors. Nor were they followers of Russell. No; dressed the way that they were, they could only be members of the  _ Kongeda _ ; they were living, breathing Grounders! But how? There were no other survivors; there couldn’t be. Earth was destroyed twice. She saw it with her own eyes; lived through it, twice. It couldn’t be possible. They couldn’t be here; they shouldn’t be here. Had her mind finally cracked; had she gone crazy? Before her mind could produce a reasonable answer, the brunette spoke.

“ _Heya_ , _Mofi, Reivon,_ _en Emori kom Spacekru_ ,” nodding her head in each of their directions. “As time is of the utmost importance, I will not mince my words with you. As hastily as possible, I need to converse with _Heda Madi kom Louwoda Kilron Kru_ and her council.”

Silence engulfed the workshop. Not a single muscle moved; they were all wide-eyed, frozen with fear and curiosity.

“ _ Sha  _ (Yes), I realize how absurd it is to have people appeared out of thin air. But, as I said before, time is paramount. Summon  _ Madi  _ and her council. As well as  _ Blodreaina _ and Colonel Diyoza...…. _ Mofi _ ?”

Stuttering out of his stupefaction, John sprinted towards the door. Throwing a “sure, right on it” over his shoulder. Leaving his companions alone with the mysterious quintet.

…….

Staging a coup against one friend, leaving another to die, and torturing a third all while conspiring with the enemy, inherently makes one extremely unpopular. Or so Clarke Griffin was finding out. Since touching down on Monty’s planet three months ago, Clarke had encountered cold shoulders, loathsome stares, and verbal altercations from the surviving members of the 100.

Not that she blamed them, not at all. If she had been on the receiving end of her deeds, she would be pissed too, murderous rage even. But, what they didn’t understand was she had to do it; she had to betray them; she had to protect her people, which wasn’t them anymore. They all ceased being her people six years ago; after  _ Praimfaya _ , her people had boiled down to just one person, her child. And she had to protect her child at all cost; Madi needed her. That’s why she unleashed her “Mama Bear”; why she left Bellamy to fight Indra and Gaia in the pit, why she made a deal with the Eligius crew, why she pulled a gun on Octavia. None of them could understand that; they weren’t parents. They hadn’t raised a child; they had never soothed away a nightmare with a lullaby, kissed away an owie, cheered at developmental accomplishments. She had watched her child grow and blossom, maturing into a budding young woman, a warrior, a leader. How could she pick people she had only known for seven months six years ago over her own daughter? The daughter whose hair she braided every morning, the daughter she taught to speak  _ Gonasleng  _ (English), the daughter who she had survived for, had lived for. She wouldn’t; she couldn’t. She would die for Madi, kill for her, and yes even, betray for her.

They didn’t understand that. And because they didn’t understand, she was pelleted with abuse. And because they were her friends, she endured their abuse in silence. She acted as if Murphy’s snide comments didn’t cut her to the core, that Raven’s avoidance didn’t leave her in tears, that Bellamy’s sadden disposition can’t gnaw away at her heart. Her crimes; her punishments to endure.

Betraying one’s friends also makes one extremely lonely. Ever since being carried out of her solitary confinement Skybox cell nearly seven years ago, Clarke had avoided loneliness at all cost. It’s why she had sought out Niylah’s companionship during her self-imposed banishment after Mt. Weather; why she conceded to see Lexa in Polis. She needed to be around people; she needed it like she needed air. She needed the noise, the smells, the movement, the social interactions. But there was no one left to interact with, no one to be with. Madi didn’t need her anymore, she had Gaia to guide her. Lexa and Wells were long gone; mere memories. Indra didn’t trust her, never had; and, she no longer trusted Niylah.  _ Spacekru _ shunned her as they should. Octavia and her followers were suspicious of her. That left only her mother, who spent her day caring for a comatose Marcus and treating mining injuries with Jackson. Once again, she was all alone with the silence and her thoughts as her only companions.

The silence was her worst adversary. It was deafening; it was nonexistent and all-encompassing simultaneously. The noise of others had always drowned out the accusing voice in her head but in the silence, her mind began to wander; began to unravel. The voice in her head would scream at her for her wickedness. “MURDERER! TRAITOR! WHORE! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER. YOU KILLED FINN AND LEXA. YOU SLAUGHTERED THE MOUNTAIN. YOU BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS. YOU ARE A DESTROYER, EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH DIES. YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF; BLEED FOR YOUR CRIMES! EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!” 

The voice would trigger her senses to overload; smells of the burning flesh of the Mountain Men, sounds of her father being sucked out the airlock chamber, the feeling of Lexa’s black blood coating her hands would inundate her being. Her eyes would then betray her; displaying bursts of her past deeds; stabbing Finn, kissing Lexa goodbye, pulling the lever in Mt. Weather, killing Atom, torturing Lincoln, cutting Anya’s braid off, locking the bunker door, seeing Ontari holding Aiden’s severed head. Flashes that would continuously play on a loop, like a sadistic movie repeating itself in her head.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT,” Clarke would scream to the voice; slamming her fists against her skull, banishing the voice. It would quiet itself for a while, but it never went away. The voice was always there; whispering to her, replaying her crimes, telling her everyone would be better off if she was dead. Isolation was her enemy. But unfortunately, once again, isolation had become her only companion.

Which is why she was profoundly shocked when Murphy appeared at the end of her cot in the middle of the night. “There’s a council meeting happening in Raven’s workshop right now. Madi said for you to be there.”

“What’s it about? Did something happen? Have we come up with another escape plan?”

“Not for me to say. Just do as you’re told,  _ natrona  _ (traitor).”

Rather than engaging in a verbal battle with him, Clarke simply nodded her understanding. Stiffly climbing off the cot, she silently slipped into the rock corridor, following behind him. A council meeting this late at night was unusual. Whatever it was about must be very important.

A wave of nervous anxiety assaulted Clarke as she entered the makeshift workshop. The room was crowded with a dozen individuals milling around, talking silently amongst themselves, a sense of unease radiating off them. All guarding themselves against the center of the room. Clarke paid no attention to the lot of them; her attention immediately drawing to the area they all avoided.

Long brown braids, black overcoat, red cape.

“ _Leksa_ ?”


	3. The Tale of Two Hedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a scientist. I do not hold a degree in physics. The information used in this chapter was borrowed from http://www.physics.org/article-questions.asp?id=131, https://www.space.com/21675-time-travel.html, and https://earthsky.org/human-world/is-time-travel-possible-simple-time-machine.

_ Lucky cowardly bastard _ , Raven thought to herself as she watched Murphy disappeared through the doorway. Turning to the room’s new arrivals “umm, so,” she stammered.

“I know you must have questions,  _ Revion _ , as I would if I was in your position. I promise to answer all that I can. However, it’s best to wait for the others as I don’t have to repeat myself.”

“Yeah, of course. Well, uh, would you like to sit down?” She gestured towards the table in the center of the room.

“ _Sha, mochof_ .”

Graciously, the brunette lowered herself onto one of the table’s wooden chairs. Her four companions taking positions to her back and sides; guarding her against any potential danger. The misshaped rounded table that she sat at was stacked high with scraps of metal, peculiar gadgets, and crude hand tools. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Raven apologized as she began removing items from in front of the brunette.

“It is quite alright. Albert Einstein once said, ‘If a cluttered desk is a sign of a cluttered mind, of what, then is an empty desk a sign?’ That seems to fit you so well,  _ Reivon kom SpaceKru _ .”

“Thanks…wait, you know who Einstein was?”

“Of course, Albert Einstein was a twentieth-century theoretical physicist who developed the theory of relativity. My education, like yours, was very thorough.”

Astonished, all Raven could do was nod in understanding.

 Soon awkward silence coated the room. Agonizing seconds turn into excruciating minutes as they waited for Murphy to return with Madi and the others. It felt like an eternity before footsteps and muffled voices could be heard in the corridor.

_ Heda _ was the first to enter as was her right as commander; followed quickly by her  _ fleimkepa _ . Madi skirted to a stop; wide-eyed as she took in the scene before her. Her sudden stop caused Gaia to slam into her back; nearly knocking the young commander down.

“ _Heda_ , my apologies. I hadn’t realized…..” Gaia trailed off as soon as she noticed what had captured Madi’s attention.

And such was the reaction of nearly all who entered the room. Indra’s eyes darted from one commander to the other, trying to size up the situation, grabbing at a sword that was no longer there. The color drained from Bellamy’s face as if he’d seen a ghost. Anger radiated from Octavia; her posture indicating she was ready for a fight; causing a perturbed Miller and Niylah to take a similar stance. Abby froze in the doorway, forcing a stunned Echo to guide her to the far end of the room. Jordan, Miles, and Colonel Diyoza were bewildered by the reactions in the room; curious at the new arrivals. Nearly all waiting with bated breath for the last to arrive.

“ _Leksa_ ?”

And with one simple word, all of the oxygen in the room was sucked out. Time stood still as all turned to glance at the teary-eyed newcomer.

The brunette stood; speaking to the group for the first time. “No. Unfortunately, I am not.”

Clarke moved closer; fully taking in the woman before her. The voice was wrong; huskier, much like her own. Sky blue eyes stared at her instead of forest green. Freckles splashed across her forehead and nose. A faint white scar marred her left cheek. Inches taller. Years older.

“I, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else; someone I knew years ago.”

“No apologies needed. I’ve repeatedly been told that I look like her.”

“Like who?”

“ _Leksa kom Trikru_ .”

“Who are you? How do you know that name?”

“My name is of no importance, for history will most likely forget it,” addressing the room. “But hear this, I am the Commander of the Blood, second leader of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans, heir to  _ Bekka Pramheda _ , and successor of  _ Leksa kom Trikru _ . And I am here to offer you all a chance to go home.”

Silence followed by mass chaos erupted throughout the small room.

_ “Em ste spichen. Heda, teik ai frag em op. _ (She is lying. Commander, let me kill her). _ ” _

“Am I high? I’m high, right? Someone, please tell me I’m high. Anyone?”

“Oh, I get it. We’re dead. Yep, we’re all dead, and this is hell. Got it. Well, carry on figment of my imagination. How do we get to go home?”

The older commander raised her hand, signaling for silence in the room. “No lies, no tricks. This isn’t the afterlife nor a hallucination. I speak the truth.” She stepped towards the machine she exited a mere 20 minutes ago, “This device that  _ Revion _ and  _ Emori _ found is a Dimensional Relativity Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus.”

“A what?” asked an irritated Octavia; clearly annoyed. Either by the presence of an additional person who knocked her down another notch on the food chain or by being surrounded by so many  _ Wonkru natronas _ , no one could tell and most really didn’t care at this point.

“A time machine,” Raven answered, awestruck.

“That’s correct.”

“No, that’s not possible. Time travel isn’t possible.”

“Improbable, yes. Impossible, not at all; nothing is impossible. You all should know that by now. Would you like to know how it works?”

“Hell yeah.”

“I expect as much. I’ll hand the reins over to my own resident genius. She’ll be able to explain the semantics of it better than I. My marks in physics were marginal at best,” the commander replied with a smile on her face, clearly poking fun at an insider’s joke that the survivors weren’t privy to. “River, if you will.”

_ “Sha, Heda _ ,” an olive skin, dirty blonde answered, stepping out from behind her commander. “Time travel is simply the process of moving between different points in time. The theory of special relativity states that time is just an illusion; it is relative; it can fluctuate depending on the different speed individuals travel through space. According to physics, time is the ‘fourth dimension’. Space as the first three dimensions supplies a traveler with three coordinates, length, width, and height; yielding a specific location, a destination for the traveler. Time, then provides the fourth coordinate, a direction of travel. And according to the theory of general relativity, time can be bent or curved by gravity. Imagine if you will, a four-dimensional cloth called space-time. When an artifact that has mass sits on that piece of cloth, it causes an indentation or a bending of space-time. This bending causes objects to move on a curved path, and that curvature is what we refer to as gravity. If space-time is bend to a high enough degree, it will actually fold upon itself, resulting in a  _ time loop _ ; allowing an individual to travel to certain moments in the past and begin experiencing the same moments again. To establish and govern a time loop, a traveler needs a faster-than-light byproduct of relativity to close the space-time curve; a Dimensional Relativity Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus, better known as a time machine.”

“That’s…” Raven started.

And Emori finished, “… incredible.”

Chuckling, River agreed. “Totally. We’re not quite sure how this one came to be; perhaps, it was brought here on Eligius III or the ancestors of Russell’s followers created it. As I’m sure, the current delirious population doesn’t have the collective aptitude to invent such a device.”

“Thank you, River,” the commander interrupted, causing the slender blonde to bow and back away from the table. “Now that you know how it works. Do you wish to know how to get home?”

“Yes,” answered a dismayed Clarke. “Please.”

“Simply prove to me that you have earned it. That you all have learned from your mistakes. That history won’t repeat itself if you’re given another chance.”

“How can we do that?”

“Start by telling me what went wrong.”


	4. Everything

“Everything,” softly responded Abby, speaking for the first time. “Everything went wrong.”

“Starting when Dr. Griffin?”

“Everything started to go wrong when Jake discovered that the Ark was dying, that it was running out of oxygen.”

“Hmm, doesn’t it seem like a rather universal coincidence that the Ark started to die nearly the exact moment Earth needed saving? Almost as if  _ Skaikru  _ was meant to be Earth’s saviors; instead of aiding in its destruction. But I digress. So, Jake Griffin discovered that the life-support system on the Ark was deteriorating. What happened next?”

“Jake wanted to tell everyone. He thought they deserved to know; deserved the right to decide their future for themselves, that the choice should be theirs. He made a video; he planned to release it to the General Assembly.”

“Chancellor Thelonious Jaha and his council, yourself included, didn’t agree with him. You all feared the truth would cause mass panic.”

“Yes, we thought there would be riots with fighting and looting. Deaths.”

“So, to keep the matter hush-hush. Jake was executed, and your daughter, Clarke, who knew of her father’s plans was arrested for treason and sent to solitary confinement in the Skybox.” Abby nodded in agreement. “Now correct me if I’m wrong, Doctor; but your husband’s video was eventually released; done so by your own hand, correct?” Another nod. “Was there mass panic? Riots? Looting?”  _ Heda _ paused, waiting for an answer that never came. “There weren't any, was there? In fact, 320 individuals peacefully and willingly sacrificed themselves, allocating more oxygen for the rest of the Ark, for their family members and friends. Isn’t that correct, Bellamy Blake?”

Choked on emotions, Bellamy couldn’t answer the commander. He just stared at her with a haunted look in his eyes; years of bad decisions polluting his mind and soul.

“Ahh, well, we’ll get to the Culling in just a moment. So, the Ark was dying, and the Senior Environmental Engineer, the one person who could have delayed its expiration date was executed for treason. How, Dr. Griffin, did Chancellor Jaha come to the illogical decision to send 100 teenagers to the ground?”

“It was my suggestion.”

“Yes, your venture to save Clarke. Because no one in the entire history of the Ark had ever been pardoned on their 18 th birthday; going to the Skybox always ended in death. However, I’m not sure if dying of radiation poisoning is any better than being sucked out of the lockout, or perhaps that’s just me. Why not send an exploratory unit first, test your theory?”

“We didn’t have the ability to do that; didn’t have the machinery to send a preliminary research team.”

“There was Raven Reyes’ escape pod. She got it functioning in less than two weeks. Why not send it down with one person to test the theory of Earth’s survivability? On that note, why 100 teenagers? If the goal was to rebuild society, why not send individuals to actually do that? Farmers, doctors, engineers, laborers?” Abby’s vacant stare was her only answer. “I’ll tell you why. Because sending 100 juvenile delinquents was a win/win for the Ark. If the 100 delinquents got down to Earth and survived, well great, then everyone can also come down. If not, then there’s 100 less oxygen sucking individuals aboard the Ark; and who really cared about them anyway, they were all criminals. Better for the Ark that they were gone ...Now, who took charge once the 100 was on the ground?”

“I did,” answered Bellamy, finally acknowledging the older commander.

“Yes, the stowaway. What mantra did you instill for the delinquents to live by when you first arrived; when you first took over as leader?”

“Whatever the hell we want,” he replied meekly.

“Right, and under this mantra, orgies transpired, along with drunkenness and debauchery. You all were partying it up; having a good time, huh, finally living your life the way you wanted. As one would if they were just granted a stay of execution. But, that’s not all that happened; not all that the 100 did. Their biometric wristbands were removed, some by force, some for provisions, and Raven’s radio was destroyed; both culminating with the deaths of 320 people in the Culling. Wells Jaha was murdered. Charlotte Gunderson committed suicide. John Murphy was banished. Finn Collins was poisoned.  _ Linkon kom Trikru  _ was tortured. A  _ Trikru _ village was burned down. And Raven Reyes was partially paralyzed. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds like one helluva party.  _ Blodreaina,  _ what were the 100 supposes to be doing instead? What had they been instructed to do by Chancellor Jaha?”

“We were told to find Mt. Weather for shelter and supplies.”

“You and a few others, Clarke Griffin included, attempted to do that. It was during your trek that you first encountered members of the Tree clan, people who you took to calling Grounders. Now, these  _ gonas  _ perceived you to be Mountain Men. Because if it looks like a  _ maunon _ , and sounds like a  _ maunon _ , it must be a  _ maunon _ ; it’s that right, General?”

Indra sneered from across the table, refusing to answer the pretender.

“Hmm, anyways, war soon broke out between the 100 and  _ gonas  _ led by General  _ Onya _ . People got hurt. People were infected with a contagious pathogen. An attempt at brokering peace went awry, ending in gunfire. A bridge was blown up. Over 300 individuals were burned alive in a ring of fire. Sixteen more were massacred in a fit of madness. What finally ended the conflict?”

“A common enemy, Mt. Weather. After the battle at the dropship, the Mountain Men abducted the remaining members of the 100. Starting drilling into them, killing them, for their bone marrow. The Mountain Men were using the children’s bone marrow to cure their radiation intolerance. So, we made an alliance with Commander Lexa; to take down the mountain and recover all inside.”

“ _ Heda _ agreed to this because the Mountain had been snatching her people, our people for nearly six decades, draining them of their blood and stealing their minds. But before she agreed to the alliance, she demanded justice for the 16 murdered by Finn Collins. Which Arcadia, then known as Camp Jaha, was apprehensive to do. Now, please explain why a society who had no quarrel with executing a father for stealing medication for his ailing son, would have issues with handing over an individual who ruthless slaughtered 16 innocent people including children? Why defend a murderer?”

“Because he was our friend. He…”

“This is bullshit!” shouted Octavia from across the table, cutting an angry Miller off. “What’s the point of all this? Rehashing the past? Making us all live through it again. We don’t even know this is real? Time travel, come on? That’s insane! Tell me, why should we trust you? How do we know this isn’t a ruse of Russell? A way to undermine us, to break us down even more. Or clever attempt at revenge?”

“I’ll give you a reason to trust me. Two in fact.” The commander replied, pulling a stack of colorful paper from her black overcoat. “Aurora Blake and  _ Linkon kom Trikru,” she said,  _ laying a photograph down on the table in front of Octavia.

Stunned silence coated the small room as tears spilled down Octavia’s face. Frantically, she picked up the photograph, her  _ nomon _ and  _ houmon’s _ likenesses peering at her. Both were smiling, both with their arms wrapped around a beaming version of herself; all were happy, alive, together.

“Not good enough, hmm? How about Monty and Harper?” She laid a second photograph down. “ _ Roan kom Azgeda _ ? Finn Collins?  _ Onya kom Trikru _ ? David Miller? Alex and Rose Murphy?  _ Otan _ ? Wells Jaha? Jasper Jordan?  _ Henrik en Lidia kom Louwoda Kilron Kru _ ? Jake Griffin?  _ Gostos kom Trikru? _ Callie Cartwright? Maya Vie? Jacapo Sinclair?  _ Leksa kom Trikru _ ?”  _ Heda _ replied, walking around the table laying a portrait down after each name, the last in front of Clarke. “All I have known in my life. How about two that are here but not present? Marcus Kane and Hope Diyoza. Is that enough reason for you,  _ Blodreina _ ?”  _ Heda _ asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer from Octavia or anyone else in the group of survivors.

All too engrossed with the photographs before them. All captivated by the images of their departed loved ones. Tears fell. Noses sniffled. Throats cleared.

“Please,” beseeched a grieving Clarke; the portrait of her lost soulmate clutched tightly to her right breast. “Tell us what we have to do. We’ll do anything. I’ll do anything. Please, tell us.”

Heads nodded, and words of agreement followed Clarke’s plea. Their sorrow tearing at the commander’s black heart.

“You have eighteen hours. Eighteen hours to right every mistake that you can. Eighteen hours to save as many lives as possible. If you can do that, then we’ll talk about going home.”


	5. Okay

In the grand scheme of things, eighteen hours is an exceedingly short amount of time to solve every world problem, damn near impossible. Nevertheless, the survivors jump to it. Dividing themselves up regarding their expertise or participation in certain events. Only stopping to take quick naps to ward off fatigue or to partake in the provisions that the commander and her entourage had brought with them from Polis.

Wisps of conversations fluttered around Echo as she sat in solitude, half hidden in a dark recess of the workshop. Overhearing a whirlwind of exchanges, deliberation regarding oxygen deprivation, underground military bunkers _ ,  _ artificial intelligence _ ,  _ nuclear apocalypse _ ,  _ Echo felt incompetent for the first time in months. As a former spy and loyal servant to the Ice Nation, incompetence wasn’t a feeling she had encounter often.

Born the offspring of a pleasure thrall, she acquired her freedom by securing  _ Azgeda’s _ second most revered bounty, a  _ natblida goufa _ , Nia’s path to usurping the throne in Polis. Afterward, she spent hard, taxing years fighting her way through the pits, battling  _ gona  _ after  _ gona _ ; working her way up the ranks, taking any missions offered; eventually, earning her mark as Nia’s spymaster. Before the arrival of  _ Skaikru _ and her imprisonment at the hands of the  _ Maunon _ , she always had a duty to execute, a purpose to fulfill, a queen to serve.

All lost the moment the  _ Maunon _ snatched her in _ Trikru _ territory while surveying the sky invaders for Nia. Her return to _ Azgeda _ was not met with goodwill or camaraderie; she was no longer held in her  _ Kwin’s _ confidence. Her abduction was viewed as ignorant, her survival cowardly, and she emancipation as treachery. A good  _ Azgeda gona  _ would never had been taken by the mountain, to begin with; and if one had, she would have died fighting her way out, not be granted liberation by the dealings of the fraudulent commander. There was honor in death; only disgrace in freedom.

Her homecoming was met with abuse, punishment, and penance. Her atonement was earned through brutal force - the annihilation of the mountain, the slaying of 48 members of  _ Skaikru _ , and consequently the massacre of 300  _ Trikru gonakru _ . Their deaths, all of them, were on her shoulders, her burden to bear. Owning to Nia’s preaching that “war makes murderers of us all.”

She thought of them often; the faceless, nameless individuals who perished because of her. She thought of them on Earth, she thought of them during her time in space, she thinks of them now. She thinks of them at night while lying next to a snoring Bellamy. She thinks of them while she eats her meals; while she goes about her day, while she breaks rocks in the mine. She tried reasoning with herself; saying her kill count was small in comparison to all lost in the events leading to  _ Praimfaya _ . Her mind would never listen. Her mind would remember the  _ nontus  _ (fathers) and  _ nomons _ who were killed because of her. The girl Bellamy had loved before her; the girl he lost because of her. Would he return to her when they returned to Earth? Or is their love strong enough to hold them together?

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Chit?” A startled Echo replied, jumping at the unexpected voice. Her heart racing at the jolted interruption. It had been a long while since someone was able to catch her off-guard.

“My apologies,”  _ Heda _ responded as she cautiously approached. “I had assumed that during your time on the ring, you had picked up some  _ Skaikru  _ lingo.”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming.”

“Ah, so you did.” Gesturing towards the groups laboriously pursuing world solutions, “Saving Earth holds no interest for you? No desire to go home? To see  _ Azgeda _ again? Hmm, or perhaps it’s uncertainty pertaining to your bond with  _ Belomi  _ that has you lurking in the darkness. From what I understand of your  _ Kwin _ , I would be hard-pressed to think of her being very keen on her most loyal spymaster taking a sky invader as  _ houmon _ . Sounds treasonous to me.”

“No, I imagine you’re right.”

“As the case may be, perhaps it’s for the best to terminate your relationship now, today. Before imminent circumstances muddle it further. My guard can fetch him if you wish.”  _ Heda _ stood, moving to call her guard. “Or,” stopping to pause “perchance, there’s a course of action that would allow the two of you to remain together. If Nia won’t embrace your relationship, perhaps you should swear your allegiance to someone who would. Someone who would wholeheartedly embrace  _ Skaikru _ assimilation into the _ Kongeda _ . Someone who had previously taken a  _ Skaikru niron _ and most likely will anew. Before you make a decision, allow me to provide you with your reason as I hadn’t felt comfortable exhibiting it in front of the others.”

_ Heda _ carefully pulled another photograph from her overcoat. With trembling hands, Echo reached for the colorful piece of paper. Bringing the photograph into her vision, Echo was met by a wondrous site, her daughter, Shiloh. Lost since her time in the mountain. Shiloh with her light brown eyes and black hair, had her arms securely wrapped around Bellamy’s neck; both smiling, a hint of laughter on their lively faces.

A single tear fell down her left cheek. “ _ Mochof _ .”

“Don’t thank me. I’m not the commander that made this possible. Just the one passing on the message.” Nodding towards the groups. “Now, stop sulking and go make yourself useful.”

…..

“My vote is for taking the Ark’s nuke and launching it straight at Mount Weather, blow it to smithereens. Problema número uno solved,” Murphy voiced as he kicked back his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. Proud of his suggestion.

“The whole point of all this is to save lives, not take them,” Clarke corrected from her seat on the other side of the table.

“Whatever. I don’t even know why we’re worrying about Mount Weather or A.L.I.E, to begin with. None of it matters if we can’t stop  _ Praimfaya _ . You remember the giant death wave that nearly destroyed Earth. Wiped out most of mankind, ring a bell? We should be focusing on it.”

“Murphy’s right.  _ Praimfaya _ should be our main objective. All others are inconsequential.” Octavia injected, adding to the conversation for the first time.

Throwing his hand up, “thank you. So, how do we stop it?”

“We can’t. It’s impossible.”

“Impossible? Who knew that the Great  _ Wanheda _ was so easily defeated?” the husky voice of the no-named commander sounded behind them; causing the former delinquents to pause their conversation as she made her way towards their table.

“It’s not admitting defeat to accept the inevitable.  _ Praimfaya _ is insurmountable”

“Insurmountable, huh? Did  _ Leksa  _ ever tell you she was the runt of the novitiates?

“Uh, no,” Clarke responded, unsure at the change in conversation. “She didn’t like talking about them, about the conclave.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Ignoring Octavia’s outburst, “no one thought that scrawny, little  _ Leksa kom Trikru  _ would ever amount to much. No one thought she could win the conclave, that she would win it. Not Titus, Not the commander before her. Not the other novitiates. Her entire adolescence she was told she was too small, too weak, too slow. A boy named Anok and Luna were the forerunners for the throne. Do you know how she won, why she won? She never give up, she never let them beat her down, keep her down. If she fell, she got right back up, taking hit after hit. _ Leksa _ trained every day, for hours on end with  _ Onya _ . Every day for four years. She ended up beating Anok in the final bout; by then, she was quicker, stronger, and smarter, she had become insurmountable. So, if runts can win conclaves, people can fall from the sky, an illegal second child can become her people’s champion, and if a selfish cockroach can learn to care, isn’t anything possible?”

With that,  _ Heda _ left them with their thoughts.

…..

It came down to the wire; seventeen hours, forty-six minutes, and fifty-four seconds.

The older commander sat quietly, attentively listening as Madi outlined her council’s proposed resolutions to the issues that had plagued them during their first time on Earth. She didn’t interject with questions when Madi presented their plans for taking the mountain. She didn’t provide suggestions while discussing the prevention of  _ Praimfaya _ . She didn’t ask for clarification regarding who deserved another chance, whose life should be saved. She didn’t ridicule or criticize. She didn’t censure or denounce. She sat calmly taking it all in.

The group of survivors waited anxiously for the commander’s reaction, her approval as Madi concluded their proposal.

“Okay,” was all she said.

“Okay?” Questioned a confused Madi.

“ _ Sha _ , okay. We shall commence preparation for your return.”

Cheers erupted throughout the workshop. Friends were hugged. Lovers were kissed. All momentarily celebrating.

“The first step,” the commander spoke, disrupting the jubilation, “is selecting the ten individuals who shall remember this past life.”

“Remember?” Asked a baffled Abby.

“Sha, how do you plan on accomplishing your plans, if you don’t remember making them?”

Shamed ripped through the groups. None had stopped to actually think about how this whole process would work. Deferring all their brainpower into solving world problems.

“How exactly would we do that? Remember, I mean.”

River, with her commander’s approval, stepped forward. “By using a Neural Cognizance Implant, a memory chip.”

“Wait, a memory chip. As in the bitch in the red dress? Float that,” spoke a heated Murphy.

“No, not at all,” River reassured the group. “A.L.I.E was a sentient artificial intelligence, its chip was computer programing that reconstituted neurological pathways in the brain stem, effectively allowing A.L.I.E. to control a person's entire conscious being through virtual reality, the City of Light. The Neural Cognizance Implant is more attuned to the Flame. It’s a cybernetic implant that directly interfaces with the individual’s brain. No loss of control. You will remain the person you were prior to ingesting the chip, same personality; same you, just with more memories.”

“How do you get our memories into the chip?”

“Using this,” River stated as she pulled a metallic helmet out of her satchel, “a neurological scanner. It will scan your memories and upload them onto a chip. Unfortunately, I only have enough  _ tek _ to create ten chips. So, any volunteers?”

“Me,” replied Madi.

“I’m sorry, Madi. The Flame and the implant are not compatible. The implant would wipe the Flame clean, and we would only be able to upload your childhood memories.”

Madi nodded. Dishearten but accepting.

“What side effects are there?” The medical provider in Abby inquired.

“Mild headache and nausea lasting up to an hour after ingesting. Minor nosebleeds may also occur.”

“Will either procedure hurt the baby?” Colonel Diyoza asked; hands compulsory rubbing at her protruding abdomen.

“No, the chip does not affect fetal development. Your baby is 100% safe, free of any adverse reactions,” River responded rather loudly, projecting her voice for the whole workshop to hear.

“Alright, then. I volunteer.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah, sign me up.”

“What the hell, me too.”

Nine of the ten slots were filled in moments by Colonel Diyoza, Clarke, Abby, Raven, Indra, Bellamy, Echo, John, and Emori.

“And the tenth?” the commander asked. Sky blue eyes scanning the room, looking for another volunteer.

“Don’t look at me. If I can help it, I don’t want to remember any of this shit,” vocalized Octavia, the notion of erasing her past sins was too good of a chance to pass up. Never again having Lincoln’s death replay in her head over and over again was a dream come true; one selfish act she was willing to take. She earned it; she deserved it; they owned it to her.

“Yeah, me neither,” agreed Miller.

“What about Kane? Could you do it on him? I know if he was here, he would want to help.”

“A person does not have to be cognizant for the scanner to work. Are you willing to make that decision for him?”

“Yes. Bellamy’s right, Marcus would want to help in any way that he could. If he was here, he would have been the first to volunteer.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get started.”


	6. Marty McFly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first five chapters were a bit slow going with the build up to returning to Earth. However, the pace of the story changes in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

“The Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus functions as a portal, a doorway in time. Once a specific date, time, and location are programmed into its system, it will open a slit in time for travel, a slit for someone to pass into that requested sequence of events, that exact moment. The process, however, is a one-way trip without a second device to travel back through. So…”

“Once I step into the machine, there’s no going back,” Abby responded to the dirty blonde. 

“Correct. Not until I’m born and my mother and I recreate the device back home. Don’t know if you want to wait around that long, might be a while,” snickering to herself. “Now, time travel may trigger a vestibular disturbance, an imbalance of the inner ear. You may experience nausea, dizziness, and a mild headache. The symptoms should pass as quickly as they occurred. But as a medical professional, I’m sure you can handle it.”

Chuckling, Abby replied, “thank you, River. A one-way ticket with motion sickness, I think I can manage that.”

“ _ Sha, mochof,  _ River. If the good doctor is in agreement.” Abby nodded to the commander that she was. “Good. You may start your systems check.”

Nodding to Abby and bowing to  _ Heda _ , River backed away; walking off to prep the time machine for Abby’s departure.

“River’s checks shall take a moment, I would advise you taking this time to finalize your plans and to say your goodbyes. I shall be with River if you need me.”

“Of course, commander.”

The no-named commander walked off towards the time machine; offering Abby privacy.

“Mom?”

Abby spun around at the sound of her daughter’s voice. Clarke stood before her with a determined look on her face; most likely wanting to go over their plans again, to ensure everything goes smoothly.

“Stop worrying, Clarke. Everything will be okay. I have the ten chips, all properly labeled. I know what to do. Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll be back on Earth in no time.”

“I know. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about; I just wanted to tell you that you’re wrong.”

“Wrong? About what?”

“About there being no good guys. They do exist, and today you’re one of them. Today, you’re our hero, today you’re our savior.”

Abby launched herself towards her daughter. Arms snaking around her body; pulling her close. Abby couldn’t remember the last time she held Clarke so lovingly, so motherly. “I love you, baby, always and forever,” she whispered into Clarke’s hair, kissing the side of her head.

“I love you too, mom. I’m so proud of you. Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again.”

“I know we will.”

“Okay,” Clarke said as she wiped away a few tears. “You better go say bye to everyone else while there’s time.”

Accommodating Clarke’s suggestion, Abby received a tight hug with a whispered, “May we meet again,” from Indra, a firm handshake from Bellamy and Echo, a “good luck” from John and Emori, a nod of approval from Octavia. All others provided thoughts of goodwill and pats on the back. All but Raven and Madi who hung back.

“Raven?” Abby inquired softy, half expecting Raven to blow her off, not that she didn’t deserve anything less.

“You fix this, Mama G. You hear me? You fix this.” Raven answered as she reached out to tightly hug the doctor.

“I will, I promise. I’ll fix everything…I love you, Raven.”

Letting go of the hug, “I love you too, Mama G.” Raven patted her on the shoulder as she moved away, allowing Madi to say goodbye to her adopted grandmother.

“I have something for you,” Madi spoke as she handed a cloth-covered small rectangle object to Abby. “It’s a gift for Clarke. Will you make sure she gets it when the Ark comes down?”

“Of course,” Abby responded as she tucked the object into her inner coat pocket.

“Good luck, Abby. Take care of her for me, she needs it. She needs someone else to be the strong one for a while.”

“Thank you, Madi. And I will, promise.” With a squeeze of her shoulder, Abby walked off towards the time machine, towards a tinkering River.

“Ready, doc?” Asked River as Abby approached her.

“Let me ask you a question first.”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“How far back can this thing send me?”

“The Dimensional Relativity Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus has a limited backward travel of 150 years. It’s a design flaw that I haven’t been able to figure out. Best guess is the original designer feared going back further than that would contaminate too many historical events, potentially wreaking havoc on the future.”  

“A 150 years would take me to…”

“July 28, 2131. Roughly nineteen years before  _ Praimfaya _ .”

“Take me there.”

“Um, are you sure. That’s a long time to relive?”

“Positive. Two years isn’t enough time to fix everything that needs fixing.”

“Okay, you’re the traveler, doc.” River set about changing the programming codes in the time machine’s system.

“How soon to activation?” Asked the commander, coming up behind the pair.

“Nearly there,  _ Heda. _ I will just need a moment to brief Abby on what will occur once the younger version of herself takes the chip.” The commander nodded, approving River’s request. “Your presence in that timeline will cause a temporal paradox, a contradiction if you will, in the chronological order of events. Once you locate your younger self and get her to ingest the memory chip, you will close a casual time loop, which occurs when a future event, now, is the cause of a past event, younger you accepting to chip, which in turn is the cause of the future event, now, makes sense?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Good. When younger you takes the chip, a new trajectory for the future will start, diverting itself from the original timeline which is now. If your plans and actions go accordingly, then this future will be erased. If it’s erased, then so shall this current version of yourself, as you will no longer exist. You will simply fade away.”

“Just like Marty McFly started to do in  _ Back to the Future.” _

Chuckling, “yeah, just like that. Unfortunately, without an awesome guitar solo. Sorry ...Ready?”

“As I will ever be,” Abby said as she started to enter the machine.

She stopped as the commander handed her a small object. “A video to play for the ones who won’t remember, an explanation, if you will.”

With a deep breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, Abby stepped into the machine, bracing herself for the worse.

“Good luck,” River offered with a smile as she hit the activation button.

“I do believe our work here is done; time for us to go home,” _ Alexandria kom Skaikru _ said to her cousin as they watched their grandmother disappear from the time machine.

…..

The cramped area inside the time machine started to pulse in and out as the view of the workshop began to flicker. The faces of her fellow survivors vanished before her eyes; their voices evaporating into thin air. Her vision blurred as the space around her turned pitch black. She put her arms out in front of her, bracing herself as her vision tunneled in.

A wave of dizzy lightheadedness crushed over her as lights flashed off in the distance. POP! POP! POP! More lights burst before her. She limps felt heavy as if she was carrying a boulder that was holding her down, holding her in place.

A humming noise assaulted her ears, resembling the soft hum of the Ark that she heard for most of her life. Then nothing, not a sound, not even her own breathing. Then humming. Then nothing. Then humming and sounds of voices. They didn’t sound at all like the voices of the ones she left behind in the workshop. No, these voices had a sophisticated dialect, a cultivated tongue.

Suddenly, the blackness began to fade. Her stomach rolled as the world around her continued pulsating in and out. Faster, faster, faster. She felt as if she was being pushed from one world to the next. Pitching forward again as her vision began to clear, as the world around her grew brighter. She had just enough time to brace herself as she landed with a hard thud.

A second wave of nausea hit Abby as she tried to stand, forcing her back down. Sinking to her battered knees, Abby took in her surroundings. Gray metal plated her whereabouts from ceiling to floor. Dim artificial lighting invaded her vision. Recycled air pushed in and out of her lungs.

It worked! River’s time machine had actually worked. She was back on the Ark.

Glancing around Abby noticed a directory bolted to the wall. Pushing herself off the floor, she stumbled to it, legs weaker than a newborn calf. Peering at the sign, Abby realized she was on the Government and Science Station, the Go-Sci Ring.

Good, Abby thought to herself. The Ark’s Medical Ward was located in the Go-Sci Ring. Her younger version was most likely there working. All she had to do was find her.

Before she could head that way, she heard voices coming towards her.

“Serg, did you hear that? Sounded like something heavy hit the floor hard.”

“Bit eager, are we, cadet? I’m sure it’s nothing..…Alright, if it will make you happy, we’ll go take a look.”

Abby froze as two Ark Guards rounded the corridor, coming into her vision.

Spotting her, the young cadet called out, “excuse, ma’am. Are you alright? Do you need any assistance?”

“No, no,” Abby replied, slowly backing away with her hand held up, indicating that she was fine. “No issues here, everything’s fine. I’m fine, I’m just late for my shift. Was rushing and I slipped coming around the corner. I’m fine. Just late for work is all," Abby responded hastily, turning to head in the opposite direction.

Taking in Abby’s feeble, malnourished frame and her threadbare, dirty garments, the cadet knew deep in his gut that something was amiss. “Ma’am, may I see your ID?”

“There’s no need for that. As I said, I’m running late for work. Please excuse me,” Abby threw a look over her shoulder as she took off down the corridor. Her weakened legs propelling her forward as she heard the cadet’s command to stop.

Abby ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would allow her to go. Turning left then a right. Across the bridge. Passed the Command and Operations section. A right, then hard left, followed quickly by another left. All the while, hearing the guards ordering her to stop; hearing them gaining on to her.

Taking a final turn, Abby heaved herself into the Medical Ward. Hastily locking the door as she rapidly sucked air into her aching lungs. Wonderful start, Abby sarcastically thought to herself.

“Can I help you?” A voice emitted from across the room, interrupting Abby’s thoughts.

Looking up, Abby spotted her target, the younger version of herself. She quickly advanced onto the bewildered younger Abby. Pulling the pouch of memory chips out of her pocket as she did.

“You need to ge…..” the younger Abby started to order; choked off as the older Abby shoved the memory chip into her mouth. The pouch of chips falling, scattering across the room as Abby clamped her hand over the younger Abby’s nose and mouth, cutting her oxygen off, forcing her to swallow the chip; all while dodging swinging fists and bucking knees.

Younger Abby’s eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she slumped to the ground. Older Abby weakly guiding her, barely keeping her from falling.

BANG. BANG. BANG. “THIS IS THE ARK GUARD. OPEN THE DOOR! NOW.”

Sonofabitch, Abby thought. There’s wasn’t much time left. The Guard could override the locking mechanism; they could be in here in seconds. There wasn’t any time to spare.

Slapping the young doctor across the face, “wake up. I need you to wake up.”

“Wh-what? What happened? Who are you?”

A tingling sensation roared through Abby’s body. “Listen, I don’t have much time here.” Pulling Madi’s gift and the commander’s video from her pockets. “Here,” shoving the two packets towards younger Abby. “This one is from the commander. It’s a video. Play it for the ones who don’t remember. It will explain everything. And this one is for Clarke. Make sure she takes it to the ground with her.”

Pain pounded in her limbs as her fingertips dissolved into thin air. “Yes, it worked! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Wait? What should I do?”

“Find Marcus,” Abby answered as she completely faded away, dissolving into nothingness.

Memory after memory seized through Abby’s brain; flooding her with emotions. She saw Clarke growing up, Jake being executed, the Ark crashing to the Earth, Marcus taking the Coalition brand in Polis, sealing of the bunker door, waking up from cryosleep. Her skull felt as if it was crushing into itself as neurons rapidly fired; frantically, storing away her new-old memories.

The door to the Medical Station was forced open as Abby stood up, wiping blood away from her nose with the backside of her hand.

“Which way did she go?” demanded the Guard, huffing in enervation.

“Which way did who go?”

“The woman who came in here, I saw her come in here. Which way did she go?”

“There’s no one here but me and my patients.”

“Why was the door locked?”

“For privacy. I was conducting an exam on a patient. Take a look around if you don’t believe or get out; I have patients to see. Patients who you are disturbing.”

The Guard walked around. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He walked out. “Sorry to disturb you, doctor.”

As soon as the door closed behind him, Abby climbed atop an empty bed, pulling a small machine with her as she went. Once she was flat on the bed, Abby rolled her shirt up, squeezing a large amount of gel from the machine onto her lower abdomen. Rubbing the head of the machine’s wand across her body, Abby intently watched the screen of the machine, looking for a little flicker, a small movement. Air caught in her throat as baby Clark’s little image appeared on the screen, twisting and turning, healthy heart beating away.

“You’re okay. You’re okay,” Abby tearfully whispered to her daughter. “You’re okay.”

Wiping the gel off her stomach, Abby climbed off the bed. Pocketing the pouch of chips, the commander’s video, and Clarke’s gift, Abby left the Medical Station, heading towards Marcus’s living quarters in Alpha Station.

Nervously, she knocked at his door, unsure of what was waiting for her on the other side.

The door opened; stealing all the air from her lungs as she took in the view before her. Marcus. Her Marcus. Young, alive, here with her. A tear trickled down her right cheek.

“Doctor Griffin, is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

God, his voice. She hadn’t heard his voice in months. She yearned for his voice, his smell, his touch. She yearned for him; her love.

Without thinking, Abby launched herself into his arms; missing him for so long. Not caring that her actions startled him. Only caring that he was here, with her, with his arms around her.

“Abby?” Confusion laced his voice.

“Marcus,” pulling back to stare into his face. “I know you barely know me, but I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s that?”

Pulling his chip from her pocket, she held it up to him. “I need you to swallow this.”

“Swallow it? Have you gone mad? Why would I do that?”

“Please, please Marcus. I’ll explain everything. Just please take it. It won’t hurt you, I swear. Take it, please.”

Marcus stared at her; debating whether ingesting a mysterious silicon pill from a crazy woman was a good idea. Conceding that if might at least get her to leave his doorstep, he held out his hand. Bottoms up, he thought as he brought the large blue pill to his mouth.

Instantly, pain burst through his brain. He dropped to his knees as foreign events flashes before his eyes. Names, faces, and places he had never seen or heard before became recognizable. Years of memories and sensations zapped alive in his mind.

“Shh, it will be okay. It will pass soon, I promise,” Abby reassured him, smoothly her hands over his trembling back and shoulders.

“Abby? What is this? Where are we?” he cried out; burying his face against his lover’s abdomen as the pulsing in his head weaned to a stop. Confusion pouring off him in waves.

“I’ll explain everything later. For now, kiss me,” Abby said as she guided his face to hers, smashing her lips together, letting out a low moan into the kiss. “Oh, Marcus, I’ve missed you.”

On clumsy legs, he stood; pulling her up along him. Quick, uncoordinated steps propelled them into his bed; never taking his lips from hers as they fell.

With the ease of years of practice, they began stripping each other from their clothes. Boots and shirts were carelessly flung around the room. Abby groaned as Marcus slipped his hand beneath her undershirt, squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples. Hands slide down Abby’s body, squeezing, scratching, touching every inch of her. He spread kisses down her neck, smiling as Abby groaned at his touch. Trailing his hand down her abdomen, Marcus reeled back as he peeled Abby’s undershirt from her. “Are you…?” Unable to finish his questioning, gesturing towards her abdomen.

“Pregnant? Yes. Six months along with Clarke.”

“Clarke? What? How is that possible?”

“Shut up, Marcus,” Abby said as she pulled him to her; guiding his head back to her neck. As his lips touched her skin, Abby threw her head to the side, giving him more access; more skin to devour. Sighing as the soft, wet kisses flowed across her neck and chest. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the moment; she had missed him dearly, she missed this connection, his love for her, his body on hers.

Marcus ran his fingertips lightly over Abby’s bare shoulder as he left a trail of soft kisses from her earlobe down her neck. Abby couldn’t help herself. As she felt his lips brushed against her body, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away; away from years of bad decisions, from bloody hands and drug addictions.

Marcus left kisses and small bites across her chest, working his way down until he reached her breasts. Circling her right nipple with his tongue, Marcus played with the left, rolling the nipple between his fingers, twisting it slightly. He smiled against her skin as he felt Abby’s hands tangled into his hair, holding him to her breast.

Abby felt Marcus’s nails scratching against her lower belly and her pussy throbbed; needing his touch, needing his cock inside her. Marcus popped the button to her green medical pants open, pulling the zipper down as he slid his hand over her soaked panties, pressing the heel of his hand lightly against her sex, grinding against it. Abby let out a low, throaty moan as she felt Marcus enter her panties, fingers exploring her dripping sex. Touching her clit gently, making slow movements over the swollen bud, Abby cried out. Sliding her pants and panties off her, Marcus took a few moments to admire the beautiful body before him.

“God, you’re stunning.”

With the last stitch of clothing gone, Marcus settled between her legs, propping Abby’s left leg over his shoulder. Spreading kisses along her inner thighs until he reached her sex, he slid his tongue over her opening, licking and sucking at her clit as he thrusted two fingers into her tight cunt; setting a maddening speed, pounding into her.

Abby cried out at the feeling of her cunt being stretched, moaning as Marcus’s tongue circled her clit. Abby’s moans filled the room as Marcus took her to the edge, Abby’s thighs jerking against his head, losing control, juices coating his face. Stars burst before her eyes as her orgasm washed over her.

Abby laid there on the bed weakly, her body having lost all its strength, as Marcus pulled away from her, removing his pants and undergarments in one swift, steady movement. The next moment, Abby felt Marcus repositioning himself between her legs, his aching cock brushing against her opening, nudging at her; Abby’s rolled her hips involuntarily, begging him to fill her, to complete her, to fuck her. He obliged her silence demand as he began to fill her slowly, moaning as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. He started a slow pace, teasing Abby with every lazy movement.

Marcus felt Abby wrap her legs around his waist, bringing them closer, giving him better access to her dripping sex, begging him to fuck her. They moaned together as Marcus quicken the pace of his thrusts; slamming himself forward, into her, over and over. Abby rolled his hips, meeting his thrusts, moaning at the feeling of his hard cock filling her completely.

It wasn’t long until Marcus felt Abby’s cunt tighten around his pounding cock, indicating that she was about to cum for the second time. When it happened, Abby arched her back off the bed, threw her head back against the pillows, and screamed her release towards the ceiling.

Marcus quicked his pace as her cunt clenched around him, squeezing him almost painfully. With a final hard thrust, Marcus threw his head back as he spilled his seed into her with a yell, emptying himself, filling her cunt with his cum.

With a groan, he collapsed on top of her; head buried into her chest. “I love you, Abby,” he whispered against her skin.

“I love you too, Marcus. Always and forever,” she responded as she ran her fingers through his hair.


	7. Not Everyone Gets A Second Chance

August 15, 2131 – The Ark

Abby and Marcus spent two more hours in bed that evening; making love for a second time and discussing the events that led to Abby traveling through space and time. Marcus vigorously agreed to the council’s proposed solutions, while adding his own astute suggestions. He supported Abby’s decision to return earlier than planned, concurring with the conviction that the Ark's dogma and romanticization of Earth merged with their astringent living conditions exacerbated the conflicts on Earth. All which had to be addressed before entertaining the notion of returning; together, the lovers constructed a rectifiable timetable to eliminate any threats to their fight for peace. 

Reluctantly, Abby forced herself from his bed, missing the feeling of his arms around her as she snuck back into the Medical Ward. Unfortunately, her nearly three-hour absence hadn’t gone unnoticed. The Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Susan Woodley, ripped into her as soon as she stepped through the Ward’s door, chastising her for leaving her patients unattended. What if someone had needed life-saving interventions while she was gone and she wasn’t there to save them; that person’s death would have been on her, her death to atone for, her death to carry for the rest of her days. Such foolish behavior is what gets people floated around here, the Chief Medical Officer had warned her.

Abby apologized immensely, reassuring the doctor that she would never be so careless again. Fibbing her way through a reprimand, Abby expressed concerns over her own health; noting the onset of a nosebleed compounded with a throbbing headache which forced her home as the lights and the sounds in the Ward were debilitating. 

Alarmed by Abby’s symptoms, Dr. Woodley completed a full workup on the young, pregnant doctor. Although resources were limited and all crime was punishable by death, a new life was always cherished on the Ark. A new life meant a new generation, and each new generation held the promise of being one step closer to returning to Earth, one step closer to getting to go home. One step closer to being free of the Ark's authoritarian ironclad rule.

Looking over Abby’s medical chart, “your vitals and labs all look normal, nothing appears out of the ordinary. No signs of fetal distress, baby’s doing great. Your symptoms are most likely a byproduct of stress. It’s a lot working here, seeing what we see every day, knowing we can't help everyone, watching people we know we can save die because we have to conserve resources for the next patient, combined with growing a new life; it's overwhelmingly exhausting. If you're not careful, it will wear you down. Abby, you need to take better care of yourself. If not for yourself, then at least for your little one. Whatever your body is going through, so is hers. And she's our future.”

“Of course, Dr. Woodley. I knew I was tired, just didn't realize it had gotten so bad,” Abby answered woefully, covering her exhilaration at the clean bill of health, that Clarke didn't suffer due to her impulsive decision making like she had done so many times before.

Patting Abby on the knee, “Why don’t you return home, get some rest. I’ll cover the rest of your shift.”

Home. It had been years since Abby had thought of the Ark as home; home had been the bunker under Polis with Marcus, Indra, Gaia, and Octavia. Home had been the Halcyon Mine and the Commander’s Tower. Home had been the village of Arcadia. The Ark hadn’t felt like home since Jake’s execution and Clarke’s imprisonment. It had been her prison cell, her personal hell, but not her home. Just empty quarters with sorrowful memories and paralyzing silence.

“You’re home early. Everything okay?” Jake’s voice pierced through her egocentric thoughts, having sounded for the bedroom as she enters their living quarters.

“Jake?” The sound of his voice caused a sea of repressed emotions to course through her veins, emotions she had locked away eight years ago. Her body began to shake; overtaken by grief and happiness, by love and hatred, by devotion and despair. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, who else would it be? Whoa, you alright? You’re as white as a ghost,” he said as he came out of their bedroom, concern written across his charming face.

“I-I’m okay," she stammered. "Dr. Woodley sent me home, not feeling well.”

“Oh, no. Is it the baby? Is she okay?” he frantically asked as he circled her lower abdomen with his large hands, gently cradling it, concern for their unborn child evident.

“She’s okay. Everything’s okay. Dr. Woodley thinks I’m stressed. Suggested bed rest for the remainder of the day.”

“Oh, okay. Well, why don’t you go lie down? I’ll run down to the dining facility and get our dinner.” He kissed her on the forehead as he helped her into their bed. The kind, gentle soul that he was, took off her boots and tucked her into bed. 

“I’ll be right back." He switched off the light, plummeting the room into darkness.

Guilt raged through her soul as she laid in her marital bed. Her sweet, loving, kindhearted Jake. The goofy classmate she fell in love with at sixteen. The brilliant engineer she married at twenty. The co-parent who raised an extraordinary daughter. The man she betrayed; the man who was executed because of her, the man she locked away in her heart so long ago. 

She had been given a second chance with him. A second chance to love him, to save him. To be his wife again. And, what was the first thing she did with her second chance? She ran straight to Marcus and slept with him, twice.

This was also her second chance with him. Marcus, who was her friend, her sympathizer, her co-leader. He had walked through hell for her, stole from  _ Wonkru _ for her, went to the pit for her, endured a senseless beating defending her.

Her heart had once belonged to Jake, but her soul will forever be Marcus's. For he was the one who saved it. He had kept her afloat, serving as a life preserver, while the waves of self-loathing crushed over her, forcing her head below the water, drowning her in the numbness of narcotics.

Jake or Marcus? How could she choose between her heart and her soul? Between her spouse and her savior; her amor and her anchor? Perhaps, this was her penance, her punishment for past wrongdoings. To be torn asunder by her dueling halves; for her spirit to never have rest, to never know peace.

As the storm of indecision dwindled, a cloud of shame and remorse took its place. Her mission was to aid in securing the future of mankind, not brood about her love life; four hours in and she was already failing. There would be time later to fret about her heart and soul; for now, all her energy had to go to rewriting history and saving Earth. The men in her life would just have to take a back seat for the time being; she had a mission to complete.

Luckily for her, the first opportunity to correct history and preserve their future presented itself to her three weeks later during her morning huddle with her mentor and educator, Dr. Isaac Hanover.

“Alright, what do we have on the schedule for today, hmm.” Dr. Hanover thought to himself out loud as he scrolled through that day’s patient load. “Ahh, there it is. Let’s see. Allison Collins is coming in for her twenty-eight week OB check, Michael Willscroft is getting his cast removed, little Bryan Bishop is two weeks old today, his parents will be bringing him in for a weight check, and Diana Sydney is coming in for an emergency root canal at 0900. I’ll preside over the surgery if you’ll handle the three appointments. Sound good?”

“Actually, I haven’t done a root canal in a while. Perhaps, it best to brush up on my skills while I have the chance.”

“Okay. If you insist,” Dr. Hanover said, elated by the novice doctor’s initiative. Young Abby showed such great potential; if he wasn’t careful, he would be working for her someday, he jokingly thought to himself.

“I do.”

“Good. It’s settled then.”

Abby busied herself prepping the operating room, waiting for Diana’s arrival.

“Hypodermic needle, IV tubing, and sodium chloride? Check,” Abby said to herself as she went over the root canal checklist; inspecting each item for contamination and potency.

“Syringe? Intravenous Midazolam for sedation? Check.”

“Drill? Sealer paste? Gutta-percha? Metal crown? Gauze? Check.”

“Right this way,” Abby overheard as she laid the last item down on the sterile field. Seconds later, following closely behind the medical assistant, Diana Sydney rounded the corner into the dental surgical room.

“Dr. Griffin,” Diana said as she stuck out her hand, offering a politician phony smile. “Thank you so much for squeezing me in. I truly appreciate it. Poor Chancellor Hummel has the council at a stand-still until this little tooth problem is resolved.”

“Of course, Councilwoman. It’s always a pleasure to assist a member of the council. And congratulations on your win; it’s nice to see a representative of the working class achieve such a feat. Your family must be very proud of you.”

Tight-lipped, Diana responded, “thank you. No family, I’m afraid. There’s been no time, all of it goes to serving the people of the Ark.”

“Well, we are truly blessed to have you.” Gesturing to the surgical chair, “ready?”

After settling into the seat and signing the consent document, Abby started the procedure. Wrapping a tourniquet around Diana’s upper arm and disinfecting the skin above her antecubital space, Abby proficiently inserted the hypodermic needle into Diana’s vein, stabilizing her limb with gentle pressure. Connecting the IV tubing to the needle’s catheter hub, Abby watched as the sodium chloride and Midazolam mixture slowly flowed into Diana’s vein.

“This will put you to sleep; you should start to feel your eyes get droopy momentarily.”

Abby patiently watched as Diana’s eyes flutter, finally closing moments later. Once Abby was confident that her patient was fully sedated, the doctor seized the empty syringe from the surgical field. Pulling back the plunger, the syringe drew in several milliliters of air, creating a large bubble within its barrel. Remorseless, Abby attached the air-filled syringe to Diana’s IV; pushing its contents in without conviction.

“I’m sorry, Diana; but when the commander granted us the opportunity to amend the past, I knew I couldn’t permit you to live and screw it up for us again. Not everyone is getting a second chance, not while I’m in charge, not while I have a say,” Abby whispered to Diana’s sedated form.

Abby stood calmly by the surgical chair as the large bubble of air slowly squeezed its way through her patient’s circulatory system, gradually making its way to her heart with each beat. An alarm sounded as Diana’s body began to jerk; the bubble blocking the flow of blood, causing her heart to seize and her lungs to suffocate. Abby quickly quieted the alarm as Diana’s vitals crashed; watching as the murderer of 1507 individuals agonizingly perished for her sins.

30 seconds. 60 seconds. 180 seconds. 300 seconds. 600 seconds.

Switching the vital machine alarm back go, Abby began to yell for help as she initiated CPR compressions while the alarm blared a warning of all to hear.

“CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!”

Hastily responding to the emergency, Dr. Hanover rushed to Abby’s side. “What happened?”

“She started convulsing after I pushed the Midazolam. She’s having an anaphylactic reaction,” Abby gasped between compressions.

Round after round of chest compressions, the two doctors laboriously fought to revive their patient. But to no avail, the two doctors couldn’t save the councilwoman.

“Time of death – 0926.” Dr. Hanover grievously spoke as he wiped pouring sweat from his forehead. “I’ll go inform the Chancellor. Prepare the body for inhumation.”

Triumphantly, Abby watched Dr. Hanover leave the surgical room before pulling out the drill.

“Sorry, Diana; but you’re not going to need this anymore.”

\-----

“With a heavy heart and great sorrow, it saddens me to announce the untimely death of our beloved Councilwoman Diana Sydney, who died of complications following a medical procedure early this morning. A memorial service to celebrate her life will be held tomorrow evening at 1800. Councilwoman Sydney was a servant of the Ark above all else; always striving for our people. Her unfortunately passing has left an open seat at the council table. I know I speak for her when I say she wouldn’t want our bereavement to derail governmental proceedings. With that being said, an election for her council seat will be held tomorrow following her memorial service. All wanting to run for the position have an hour to announce their candidacy and today and tomorrow to campaign. That is all,” broadcasted Chancellor Hummel to the Ark’s populace.

Six hours had passed since Abby had murdered Diana, six hours since she had broken the Hippocratic Oath by taking a life. The life of a woman who selfishly ended the lives of over half the Ark’s population all in the attempt to parsimoniously save her own skin. Abby didn’t feel bad about it at all, not a bit. Diana had earned her abhorrent end in the past and Abby refused to allow her to live, to slaughter innocents again.

Abby didn’t feel awful at all; she felt ecstatic. Step One had successfully been completed; they were one step closer to going home.

Abby was elated on the inside. On the outside, she displayed a mourning doctor who had lost a patient; a doctor who failed at her profession.

“Oh Abby, honey. I’m so sorry.” Abby’s best friend, Callie Cartwig said as she drew Abby into a tight hug. “I just heard. Poor Diana, absolutely terrible what happened to her.” Rubbing her hands up and down Abby’s back. “How are you holding up?”

“I didn’t know she was allergic; it wasn’t in her chart. I tried to save her. I did everything I could; it just wasn’t enough,” Abby cried out, fictitiously breaking down in her friend’s embrace. “She’s gone because of me. I killed her.”

“Shh, no that’s not true. I know you did your very best; you’re a good doctor. It was just her time to go, her final journey to the ground. She’s at peace now. She’s finally home.”  

“You’re right, you’re always so wise,” wiping tears from her face. “Thank you. Are you going to the memorial service tomorrow?”

“I am. I really didn’t know Diana that well, but I feel it’s our obligation as a community to support the ones mourning her. Plus, I’m interested in the election. Marcus Kane is running. Be very interesting if a guardsman won, don’t you think? Might be the change that we need around here.”

“Marcus Kane. What a curious choice.”

\-----

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.”

“Thank you, Vera Kane, for leading us in the Traveler’s Passage. And, thank you, everyone, for attending; that concludes the memorial service for Councilwoman Diana Sydney. Election results will be announced after a short recess.”

Grieving mourners mingled with anxious voters, sharing tales of the late councilwoman and deliberating the victor of the election.

“Dr. Griffin,” Abby’s heart jumped into her throat as she heard Marcus come up behind her, yearning for her love ripping through her body and soul. “Please, allow me to offer my condolences. To lose a patient in such a way is absolutely terrible. I can’t fathom the pain you must be suffering through right now.”

“Thank you, Marcus, that is very kind of you to say. May I introduce you to my husband …”

“Jake, the engineer, correct?” Marcus said, offering his hand to Jake.

“That’s right. And, this is my best friend, Callie Cartwig.”

“Nice to meet you, both of you. I hope you two are taking good care of our doctor.”

“Of course, we are. No need to worry about that, right babe?” A flash of jealous roamed across Marcus’s face as Jake’s arm wrapped securely around Abby’s waist, pulling her small form into his. “How do you know each other?”

“Occupational hazard on my part. Abby patched me up after I got into an altercation with Ewald Lukacevic a few months back. I have been in her debt ever since.”

“Well, that’s our Abby. Best doctor on the whole Ark; won’t be long before she's Chief Medical Officer.”

“I absolutely believe that,” Marcus said with a knowing smile directed towards his lover. “If you will excuse me, the winner shall be announced soon.”

“Of course. And good luck.”

“Thank you, Abby,” he offered as he left the trio to join the other candidates at the front of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chancellor Hummel’s booming voice pierced through the noisy crowd. “It is with great pleasure that I announce that the newest member of the Ark’s council is….”


	8. The Lottery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not a scientist. Information used in this chapter was borrowed from https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/324027.php.

December 26, 2131 – The Ark

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is a dark day in the Ark’s history. The community climate assessment findings are in, and it’s not good, not good at all. Eighty-seven percent of the Ark’s population reported having depressive thoughts on a weekly basis while fifty-two percent admitted to having recurring thoughts of self-harm. Morale is the lowest it’s been in three decades and suicide rates are rising. Just yesterday, Mary Bogdanovic found her husband, George, hanging in their quarters; she had just been released from the Medical Ward. She had given birth to their son, Mike, three days ago. In the note that he left her, he told her he was taking his final journey home as he had done his duty to the Ark and mankind by producing the next generation; he was free to be at peace. He’s the four victim this month. I’m at a lost. We are at an impasse; if we continue down this contemptible path that we are on, I fear mankind won’t last another fifty years, let alone a hundred and nineteen. Tell me how do we fix this? How do we save our people?” The Chancellor looked around the room, searching, hoping, praying for a resolution to the Ark’s vestigial plight. Not a suggestion was offered, the table remained silent, defeated by their shortcomings. “Come on, someone must have an idea. Councilman Kane, you’re young, in touch with the people. What do they want?”

“Hope, sir.”

“Hope? If I could bottle it up, I would give it to them, all of it to all of them. It’s just not possible. I wish it was,” Chancellor Hummel said as he slumped down into his chair, beaten down by desperation; years of heartache and sorrow craving deep grooves into his ashen face.

"The people want to feel valued; that their daily contributions are vital to the homeostasis of the Ark's lifeblood. People need to know that they matter. That life here isn't a way station, a transitional age from one generation of grounders to the next. They want to believe that our existence is more than keeping this old bird floating and birthing our replacements to do the same. That history will remember us of our sacrifices."

“How do we accomplish that?"

"In the old world, the grounders held an annual celebration to pay tribute to their laborers. We could hold a similar observance," offered Councilwoman Catlin Pirocchi.

"A party would raise everyone's spirits for a week, maybe two,” Marcus refuted. “What we require is something more abiding, something tangible. An entity that can be viewed daily; serve as a reminder of our strength and determination to survive.”

"Then, what do you suggest?" Asked the chafed councilwoman; bitter at being shot down by the greenhorn politician.

"A baby."

"Forgive me, Councilman Kane, but how would a child bring people hope? Babies are born on the Ark all the time,” asked the bewildered chancellor.

"Not a second baby. Not someone's little brother or sister. A second child would be a symbol that we aren't just surviving, but that we're living. That the Ark is strong and thriving. That we can support another life."

"That's all well and good in theory, Councilman Kane. Unfortunately, that's all it is, a theory. The Ark's resources are far too limited to allow for a second child."

"Chancellor, if you will permit me, I have experts who disagree with the narrative." At the Chancellor's nod of approval, Marcus ushered three individuals into the council hall. "Sir, this is Dr. Abigail Griffin, farmer Hannah Green, and engineer Jacapo Sinclair. The three of them have conceived a working hypothesis that if implemented would increase food production by thirty-two percent and oxygen production by forty-five percent."

"Well, color me curious. Do explain."

"Algae farming, sir," answered Hannah. "More specifically, spirulina farming."

"Spirulina?"

"It’s a single-celled, spiral-shaped blue-green microalgae."

"And that's safe to consume?"

"Extremely," answered Abby. "In the old world, the grounders thought of it as a superfood due to its excellent nutritional content and health benefits. One tablespoon of dried spirulina contains four grams of protein, two milligrams of iron, ninety-five milligrams of potassium, eight milligrams of calcium, and seventy-three milligrams of sodium. It also contains Vitamins A, B1, B2, B3, B6, B12, C, K, Omega-6, and Omega-3 fatty acids. It also improves digestion health, manages diabetic symptoms, and lower cholesterol and blood pressure, all while boosting metabolism."

"My God, why aren't we doing this already?" Unadulterated shock jolted through the chancellor at the concept of a new food source; elated by the notion that his people may never have to go to bed with an empty stomach ever again.

"We were, or at least our grandparents were. According to the archives, the algae farm was shut down during the drought of 2087 to conserve water. As to why it wasn’t restarted after the drought, no clue. Best guess is it was stored away and forgotten about. Councilman Kane and I found it shoved in the back of Storage Locker 4-C, here on the Go-Sci Ring," answered Jacapo.

"Is it in working order now? Are we able to farm it?"

"Yes, sir. A few minor repairs and a weeklong sacrifice and we got it up and running."

At the confused look on the Chancellor's face, Jacapo clarified. "The four of us along with our spouses pooled our daily allotted half a gallon for cleansing for six days. It was a funky sacrifice, but well worth it."

"Luckily for us, our forefathers weren't staunch at sanitation as there was an old culture of algae still in the tank; we were able to start our batch from it. With our combined water, we were able to grow twenty-one gallons of spirulina in three weeks. The tank holds four hundred gallons; if seven hundred and sixty people offered their allowance for one day, we could fill the tank. With four hundred gallons of spirulina cultivation every three weeks, we could replace one meal a day for the entire Ark for the same amount of time," Hannah interjected.

"It's not the most delicious meals, but it’s jam-packed with all of the essential amino acids and nutrients,” Abby educated as she walked around the table, offering an algae bar to the council.

At the disgusted look on the faces of the council members as they nibbled at the bars, “yeah, it’s an acquired taste; a robust, full-bodied pond scum aroma,” quipped Jacapo, crossing his arms merrily against his chest. “But you’ll get used to it. We all did. Beats starving any day.”

“Tell me, Councilman Kane,” the chancellor said as he sat his bar down onto the table in front of him, wiping kelly crumbs off his fingers. “What are the guidelines for your proposal?”

\-----

“A life concentrated down to survival is a life brimming with purpose and consequences. Everything you do, we do, matters, and every choice made is significant. We as a whole, as a community matter. Each and every one of us matter. From the freshly born baby in the Medical Ward to the highest-ranking officer in the council hall, we matter. Each of us is critical to the continuation of mankind; never think anything less. We are the lifeblood, the heart, and soul, the backbone of the Ark. We are the human race!” Chancellor’s Hummel poised voice boomed throughout the Ark; penetrating every room, echoing into every ear. “We are surviving. We are living and flourishing. We aren’t just a transitional generation; living and breathing to keep the Ark going. No, we’re humanity. We’re Agro Station. We’re Alpha Station. We’re Arrow and Factory. We’re Hydra, Mecha, and Tesla. We are the Ark. And the Ark is thriving!”

The chancellor paused as cheers erupted throughout the Ark. “Recent advantageous advancements have prompted me to issue a change in our ways; to permit an occasion never seen during our seventy-seven year history – the birth of a second child. This child is the harbinger of our determination and will to fight and overcome any obstacles thrown our way. The proof that we, as a people are strong and thriving; that we have the capability and means to sustain another new life.”

A flabbergasted quietness bleeds through the Ark; the people’s minds questioning if their ears had heard correctly. “A lottery will be held to randomly select one woman to carry the Ark’s first-ever brother or sister. Per medical advisement, only women under the age of thirty-five and whose first child is over the age of eighteen months will be allowed to participate. All women wishing to partake in the lottery have until the end of the week to submit their names. Best wishes to you all.”

\-----

The following four days were a blur of excited energy; the entire Ark buzzing about the recent news. Nearly every mother who fit the criteria of the lottery submitted their names; all hoping and wishing for their name to be called. A second child was truly a blessing. He or she would be held in high esteem; a symbol of hope and prosperity for the community- a beacon of mankind’s survival. There would be no greater honor or privilege than to be that child’s mother.

“It’s a shame that Clarke isn’t older so you could participate in the lottery. A second baby Griffin would be so adorable,” Callie squealed to Abby as they stood with Jake amid the general assembly awaiting the lottery result.

“No, thank you. One baby Griffin is enough for us. We’re barely sleeping as is; right, Jake?” He enthusiastically nodded, his tiresome head emphasizing it with an exhausting yawn. “Forget about us, when are you going to find a man and settle down?”

“Never gonna happen,” Callie said as she linked arms with Abby. “You married the last good man on the entire Ark. The rest of us single ladies are forever doomed with second best, and I rather not settle. Although, Councilman Kane is particularly easy on the eyes,” Callie dreamily uttered as she stared off into the front of the room, watching Marcus as he conversed with the chancellor. “Might take him for a ride. What do you think?”

Abby tried to control the rush of jealousy and resentment that crept up her back; her inner voice screaming that Marcus was hers, demanding that she fight tooth and nail for her man. Hushing the voice and reminding it of her mission, she responded to her best friend, “He would be lucky to have you. Anyone would.”

“Awe, thanks, hon,” Callie replied, hugging Abby to her side, forever gladden that she had sat down next to Abby in Algebra eight years ago.

“Ladies and gentlemen, with tremendous gratification I would like to welcome you all to the Ark’s Second Child Lottery. Today marks a wondrous achievement; the collective efforts of our community has shepherded in a new era for our people. An era of prosperousness and bountifulness; an era of enduring resiliency and community.” A chorus of cheers exploded from the crowd. “I’m a firm believer in giving credit where it’s due. This momentous marvel was brought to you by the dedicated hard work of Councilman Marcus Kane, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Hannah Green, and Jacapo Sinclair. Please a round of applause for their contributions.” A frenzy of optimism gushed from the throng of spectators as they applauded their neighbors; thanking them for their laborious efforts. “Councilman Kane, would you do the honor of selecting our second-time mother?”

“Of course, sir,” Marcus replied to the chancellor as he reached his right hand in the bowl of names. Anxiety grew among the crowd as Marcus swirled around the pieces of papers. Ever so slightly, almost invisible to the naked eye, Marcus lightly shook his wrist causing a small folded piece of paper to fall from his sleeve into his cupped fingers. He pulled the paper out for the room to see. “Our mother, sir.”

“Thank you, Marcus.” The crowd grew silent as the piece of paper was handed to the chancellor, all waiting with bated breath for the mother’s name. “The winner is ...Aurora Blake.”

\-----

Aurora Blake knew she was a dead woman the first morning she woke up vomiting, two weeks after missing her menses. She was with child, pregnant with an illegal second child. She just knew it, recalling the same symptoms from when she was expecting Bellamy. Her irresponsible one-night stand from six weeks ago had regrettably been fruitful. She had been left with more than the mediocre orgasm she received from the nameless machine operator from the Factory Station that night. Sonofabitch, she thought to herself, cursing her stupid decision-making, wishing her could replay her actions. All she had wanted that night was a moment to simply forget the cruel hand she had been dealt by fate, not a death sentence.

It wasn’t her fault that her contraceptive device had failed, but she knew she would be blamed nonetheless. Her reproductive organs were her responsibility to regulate, her responsibility to control. An accident pregnancy would be viewed as negligent. And negligent actions always led to the airlock no matter whose fault it was.

She was at a loss; she knew her situation ended only in death. The death of her unborn child if she ingested the abortifacient herbs Nygel Graham peddled from the dining facility or the death of herself and her unborn child if the pregnancy was ever discovered. Her death would leave young Bellamy all alone, and the world was a cruel and unforgiving place for orphans. He would have no one to guide him through his formative years; and a boy without guidance, without discipline, grew into a man without principles, and a man without principles was a dangerous being. Yet she couldn’t condemn one child to save the other.

So, she formulated a simple plan. She would dress in layers, wear loose, long shirts to hide her growing belly. She would give birth in secret in her living quarters. She would keep the baby hidden away, concealing it under the floorboards during inspections, never allowing him or her to venture out. Her plan would work. It had to, for her sake and that of her children.

Fortunately for her, she never had to put her plans into motion as fate had finally intervened; finally dealing her a fair hand. Aurora was astounded when her name had been called at the lottery; absolutely positive that Lady Luck had granted her a miracle. She only entered her name as a last-ditch effort; hoping for an eleventh-hour intervention. She never imagined that her prayers would be answered; that her children would be safe from the unwavering, totalitarian reign of the Ark.

“Hello, Aurora,” a kind voice cut through her thoughts. “I’m Dr. Abigail Griffin; I’m going to be your obstetrician during the duration of your second pregnancy.” The young doctor held out her hand, helping the expecting mother up from her chair in the Medical Ward’s waiting room. “Please, follow me.”

After settling onto the medical table, the doctor started her medical assessment. “We’re starting with a few medical tests to ensure you’re healthy enough to maintain a second pregnancy and then I’ll remove your contraceptive device. Sound good?”

At Aurora nodding approval, Abby drew several vials of blood. “Checking for CBC, STIs, glucose and hormone levels.” While waiting for the lab results, Abby completed a pelvic exam on her patient, screening for abnormalities and cervical cancer.

“Are you married?”

“I was,” Aurora wistfully admitted to the doctor. “My husband, Wallis, was a culinary tech. He was killed when he tried to stop a fight in the dining facility three years ago. He was stabbed six times in the gut, bleed to death right there on the floor. Y’all said there was nothing you could have done for him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that; it must have been very hard on you and your son,” Abby said, grieving the lost the poor Blake family went through in this life and the previous one, hoping for a better outcome this time around.

“It was, still is. Somedays, I have to force myself out of bed in the mornings. The worst part is Bellamy will never get to know what an amazing man his father was. And he truly was a great man. The best person I ever knew.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you in a committed relationship now?” Abby asked gingerly, not knowing the full extent of Octavia’s background. In the seven years that Abby knew her, Octavia never once mentioned her father; speaking only of Bellamy and their executed mother.

“I, uh,” Aurora’s response was cut off by the arrival of her lab results by way of the medical assistant. “I’m not now. But Chancellor Hummel said I have a year to get pregnant. So, I’m su ...”

Holding up her hand, Abby signaled for the seamstress to stop talking. “Let’s cut the crap; shall we? You and I both know you’re already pregnant.”

“What? No, I’m not. Why would you say that?”

“Well, lab results don’t lie and yours say you’re six weeks along already.”

Terrified, Aurora broke down, crying. “Are you going to turn in me?”

“Why would I do that? The lottery said you could have a second child and you are, no law was broken in my opinion. You jumped the gun a bit, that’s all.” Patting Aurora on the knee with a reassuring smile. “No need to worry. We’ll just tell everyone that the baby’s early.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” expressing her gratitude towards the doctor, not knowing that Abby profoundly owed her unborn child and had sworn to make amends.

\-----

Enid Jaha looked forward to Tuesday night every week. For as long as she had known Abby and Callie, Tuesday night was Ladies Night. A night to let loose and forget all about the harrowing existence of living on the Ark. And after spending all day with colicky, fussy baby Wells, she needed some downtime.

“So, Abby, spill; what’s the mother like? Is she worthy of the honor?” Enid questioned her friend and neighbor, curious about the mysterious lottery winner.

“Yes, do tell,” eagerly agreed Rose Murphy.

“Without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, she seems like a very interesting person. In fact, I invited her here tonight. Thought she’d get along well with our little group. Oh, there she is now. Aurora,” Abby stood up, waving at the expecting mother. “Over here.”

“Hi, welcome,” Abby said as Aurora approached the table. “So glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to everyone.” Gesturing towards each person as she said their name, “this is Callie Cartwig, we call her Cece. Next to her is Enid Jaha, Zara Miller, and Ella Sinclair. Over here, we have Rose Murphy, Hannah Green, and Penelope Jordan.”

A chorus of welcomes were directed towards the new arrival.

“How do you all know each other?”

“Oh, let’s see. Cece and I meet in school years ago. Enid’s husband and mine work together, plus we live a few doors down from one and another. Hannah, Ella’s husband, Jacopo, and I worked together on the Algae project recently. And Rose, Zara, and Penelope are like you; patients of mine; they recently joined our little group as well.”

“You could say Abby’s our linchpin,” joked Ella. “Sit down, join us.”

“So, Aurora, are you excited?” asked Hannah as Aurora settled into her seat.

“Yes, I am. A little nervous as well.”

“Well, no need to worry, you have the best doctor on the Ark taking care of you. Abby, here, saved my life. I was visiting her right after Clarke was born when I developed a really nasty headache. I was just gonna go home and sleep the headache off, but Abby insisted that I go to the Medical Ward and get check out. Luckily, I did because Dr. Hanover diagnosed me with preeclampsia. He said it was very fortunate that I came in when I did because if I hadn’t, I could have bled to death when I had Wells. She saved Wells and me,” Pointing to Abby, “best doctor on the Ark. She’ll take good care of you and your future baby. Believe me.”

“Oh, I do. She already is,” smiling at the young doctor.

“You know I think we’re going to be the best of friends,” Abby said to her chosen group of future fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated with myself for a while regarding Hannah’s presence in the story. In my opinion, she was a good woman who was traumatized by watching her husband die which forced her to join Pike’s militia to keep her son safe. Personally, I think she’s worthy of a second chance. Let me know what you think.


	9. Our Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than I normally post; I originally planned it to be two chapters. I combined a few scenes.
> 
> Reasons why it's now one:
> 
> 1\. Last week was my husband's birthday, our wedding anniversary, and my Air Force anniversary (eight years in, twelve to go; the military, not my marriage.) We always take a trip to celebrate, so I wasn't able to write much. Felt bad that I missed a week. Sorry.
> 
> 2\. I don't know about all of you but I'm ready for them to get to the ground and start taking care of business there. This will hurry the pace along.

September 13, 2132 – The Ark

Fate was a fickle bitch, Greer Reyes was sure of it. How else would you explain her two-timing, good for nothing husband running off with some floozy from Argo Station? Leaving her alone to raise a baby. A baby who did nothing but cry; who hadn’t stopped crying since the moment she was born seventeen months ago.

Raven cried all day and all night. She cried when she was being held; she cried when she wasn't. She cried when she was tired; she woke up from her naps crying. She cried when she had a full belly and a fresh diaper. She cried, she cried, and she cried.

And Greer couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the fuck up," she screamed at her child, covering her ears with her hands, attempting to block out the wailing. Her vociferous outburst provoked the toddler to cry louder, further worsening Greer's angering disposition. She stormed over to Raven, ripping her child off the floor by her arms. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Greer screamed into her daughter's face. "I fucking hate you: you ruined my life. Your father left because of you; he couldn't stand you and your goddamn screaming all the fucking time. Neither can I, you litt..."

Her word died on her lips at the sound of banging at her door. "Ark Guard, open the door by order of the Chancellor."

‘Damn, what now?’ Greer though to herself as she roughly sat Raven back down on her filthy blanket. Pointing at the child, "shut up and don't move. I'll deal with you later."

Terrified, Greer crept towards the door. The Ark Guard at your door was never a good sign: either it was a surprise inspection where the Guards would toss you quarters looking for contraband goods which in her case they would most likely find as she had two bottles of moonshine hidden in the sidewall paneling or they had a warrant for your arrest. Either way you were a goner.

As the mechanical door slid open, Greer was greeted by two Ark Guards. One a dark-skinned, freckled male, the other a tall, blonde female. "Greer Reyes?" the man asked.

"Yes." As the word left her mouth, the male Guard lurched forward, grabbing Greer by the arm.

"Greer Reyes, you're ground arrest for prostitution, theft of rationed medicine, misuse of medical resources, possession of contraband goods, and the illegal sell of stolen goods," Sergeant David Miller said as he slapped cuffs onto Greer's wrists, dragging her out of her quarters.

"NO! YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON," Greer screamed, fighting with all her might to break the sergeant's hold as he dragged her down the corridor. "YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON! I'M INNOCENT! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"Grab the baby, Cadet," Sergeant Miller ordered over his shoulder at the blonde as he fought the olive-skinned criminal.

"Yes, sir," Cadet Olivia Byrne replied as she cautiously enter the Reyes residence. Gingerly stepping towards the crying child. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," the scared cadet reassured Raven as she picked her up. Cadet Byrne clutched Raven tightly to her chest; terrified that she would drop the small child having never held something so small or precious.

Greer fought Sergeant Miller the entire walk to the airlock. Begging him. Pleading with him. She was a mother with a young child; Raven needed her. She was innocent; someone was setting her up. She was an upstanding, law-biding member of society; she would never break the law, never. She was a water treatment technician; the Ark needed her. All was in vain as she was pushed in line with seven other individuals, facing Chancellor Hummel and Councilman Kane.

"Charles Pike, Greer Reyes, Haider Shumway, Norman Graco, Cuyler Ridley, Red Molder, Kara Cooper, and Shawn Gilmer," the chancellor addressed the line of accused criminals. "You have been found guilty of heinous crimes against the Ark. Crimes that has cost the community precious resources; scarce medical supplies intended to support and maintain life here on the Ark. Your selfish actions have debilitated us; your actions have murdered our people; your parents, your children, your friends and coworkers. All of us. Anyone who propels the Ark closer to death is the enemy. You are our enemy. And here on the Ark, we eliminated our enemies swiftly with deadly precision. I hereby sentence you all to death. May the dark, vastness of space take mercy on you for the Ark will not."

At that, the Guards began pushing the condemned prisoners towards the airlock, towards their pending deaths. Sobs and declaration of innocents tumbled from the walking dead, echoing off the walls, coating the corridor with sorrow. The smell of urine suffocated the air as wetness seeped through the pants of Kara Cooper as tears streaked down her face.

"Marcus, Marcus please, my old friend. You know I wouldn't have, couldn't have done this. Help me, please," begged Charles Pike.

"I'm sorry, Charles. But you brought this upon yourself, you all did with your horrendous actions. May you never cost another innocent their life."

"By Executive Order Twenty-One of the Ark Charter, all condemned prisoner are to relinquish the entirety of their possessions. Strip," ordered Sergeant Miller. Humiliated the prisoners complied, what other choice did they day? Triumph ripped through Marcus at avenging and hopefully preventing the death of a good man and friend, _Linkon kom Trikru_.

With the push of one button, eight lives were sucked from the bowels of the Ark. Eight lives that stole nearly two thousand. Eight for two thousand was a fair trade thought Marcus as he watched the prisoners being pulled into space. Eight lives to save all of mankind, he could deal with that cost, his soul would rest easy tonight.

"Marcus," the chancellor said as he turned towards the young councilman. "The Ark is forever in your debt. First with the Algae Farm and the Lottery, now with the discovery of this devastating prostitution/thief ring. Your dedicated work hasn't gone unnoticed; people are beginning to champion you as the Ark's hero.”

"Sir?" Marcus asked unsure of the conversation's direction.

"My term ends this year and I have no plans to run again. I'm of the old ways, the Ark doesn't need my kind anymore, holding them back from prosperity. What the Ark needs is young blood, a visionary to led us through the dark times ahead. You're that leader, Marcus. With your permission, I wish to endorse you during the next election.”

Marcus was speechless. With this, his and Abby's plans were ahead of schedule; they were one step closer to leading everyone home. "Sir, it would be an honor."

"Good," Chancellor said as he slapped Marcus on the back. "Now, Mr. Future Chancellor, who do you suggestion we fill our recent employment openings with?”

\-----

“Abby,” he sighed to her. “You truly are the most beautiful creation that I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

She smiled at his declaration, knowing at that moment he meant it; at that moment his love for her was unshakable. With a wanton smirk, she leaned forward, taking him into her hand; stroking his length, pulling a moan from his lips as she did.

The exquisite sight of her above him, on top of him was nearly too much for him to handle; it had been weeks since he had last touched her, weeks since they had been able to steal a few brief moments for themselves. He closed his eyes, taking several few deep, trembling breaths as he steadied himself; wanting this moment to last.

He moaned as Abby raised her hips off his and began guiding his cock into her dripping slit. Opening his eyes anew, he watched hungrily as she slid herself down onto his hard length, inch by inch, taking him deep within her. Abby threw her head back, brunet waves spilling over her shoulders as she moaned, fully sheathing him.

Tortuously, she began rolling her hips; riding him to bliss. Slowly increasing her pace; moving faster, slapping her hips against him, feeling as her orgasm built, forceful and inevitable.

From this position with her eyes screwed shut, Abby could pretend that the hands gripping at her hips were Marcus’s, not Jake’s. That the cock buried inside her was Marcus’s. That the man laying beneath her was Marcus. From this position she could pretend she was with the man that she loved, not her husband.

 “Mar-my love,” she stammered, correcting herself as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, afraid that he had heard. When he didn't respond, she rolled her hips precipitately against him, spurring them both to greater heights of pleasure, a place to forget.

“Abby, my beauty,” Jake lauded with a moan; snapping his hips up to meet hers. She knew he was close. She dropped onto his chest, draping herself across him.

"Let go," she whispered as their mouths fervently met.

Jake groaned her name, loud and long, as his hips jerked then stilled beneath her. The hot pulsing of his cock deep inside her sent Abby spiraling over the edge. She arched her back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Crying out as she rode him through the waves of her climax.

When her body finally stop trembling, she drowsily rolled off him, flopping exhaustively onto the bed with a groan.

"Have you thought about what I mentioned at lunch?" Abby asked between gasps, desperately trying to catch her breathe.

Chuckling, he asked, "Was this your plan? To ply me with your feminine wiles to get your way?"

"Yes, did it work?" Abby jokingly admitted.

“I’m cannot be positive; perhaps you should try again,” Jake said as he rolled onto Abby; burying his face into her naked chest.

“Jake,” she squeaked; swatting at his shoulder.

He rolled off of her onto his side with a smile on his face. "It will be a lot of work. Having two under eighteen months."

"I know it will be, but I can't stop thinking about that poor child. Her mother floated, and her father wants nothing to do with her." Abby shivered at the thought of Raven ending up in the Orphan Ward. Without a loving hand and adequate supervisor, nearly all who entered the Orphan Ward left the Ark via the airlock on their eighteen birthday, Abby couldn’t let that happen to Raven; this was her chance to give Raven a loving childhood, a chance to fix their broken relationship. “What if it was Clarke? Wouldn’t you want someone to take her in? To care for her? Rise her to be a good person?”

“Abby, my love, that would never happen. No way in hell that we end up in the airlock.”

‘If you only knew,’ Abby sadly thought to herself. “It could happen, Jake. One wrong step and we could be Greer Reyes or Charles Pile. Then Clarke would be all alone; left to fend for herself. Please, Jake. My heart’s just breaking thinking of that poor baby in the Ward, abandoned.”

Blowing out a deep sigh, Jake agreed to his wife’s desire. Prompting Abby to spring from the bed. “Where are you going?” Jake asked as he watched Abby throw on her clothes. “I thought we were going for round two.”

“I’m going to get our daughter and bring her home,” Abby responded as she hastily left the bedroom, nearly tripping over her pants as she did.

Our daughter, Jake liked the sound of that.

\-----

Jacapo considered himself a smart man, an educated man. Which is why has was having a hard time wrapping his head around what he was just told. “Time travel?” he skeptically asked.

“Yes.”

“You traveled through time?”

“No, of course not. Abby did. I was in a coma.”

“Marcus, do you know how this sounds?”

“Absolutely crazy. If I was standing in your shoes, I would have me confined to the Medical Ward for a psych eval. But I swear to you, I speak true.” Marcus looked out at the sea of faces, all were painted with disbelief. “I’ll prove it to you,” he said as he held up the commander’s video disk.

Callie, Aurora, David, Jake, and Jacapo huddled together as the screen flashed to life; bringing the image of a braided brunette to the classroom.

“Greetings to the Ark. My name is Alexandria Abigail Griffin _kom Skaikru_. I’m the eldest child of _Bosheda Leksa kom Trikru_ and _Kikheda Klark kom Skaikru_. Granddaughter of Jake and Abby Griffin.” Abby’s stunned gasp was heard throughout the room. Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked upon her daughter’s daughter; feeling foolish for not connecting the dots earlier. She knew the cobalt pools of the no-named commander’s eyes had looked familiar, but she hadn't been able to place them in the mine. Not with malnutrition starving her brain and the notion of going home overwhelming her sensations. She knew them now; they were her husband's eyes, they were her daughter’s eyes, they were her granddaughter's eyes. 

Emotions surged inside Abby, painfully squeezing at her heart, doubling her over as she gasped for air. A granddaughter; living, breathing validation that their mission will be successful, proof of a better life, a world comprising of grounder-born _Skaikru_. The child of Clarke and Lexa stood as testament to the unification and survival of mankind.

Dark thoughts twisted Abby’s mind at the mental image of Lexa; the girl that Clarke had loved and lost and mourned for six years; Clarke’s reasoning for coming home. Abby never gave the young commander a chance; refusing to see her and her people as anything but ruthless barbarians; bloodthirsty savages that attack and killed without remorse. It was only during the events proceeding to taking refuge in the bunker that Abby was able see the grounders in another light, as human like her. The grounders were no different than the citizens of the Ark; they were fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, friends and loved ones who were trying to survive in a harsh, unforgiving world the best way they knew how.

Inside the bunker, Abby came to view Indra as her sister; bonding with her through their shared pain of lost husbands and missing children. Connecting in sorrow while watching _Blodreina_ , a monster of their own creation, steal Octavia’s soul piece by piece. If she could learn to love Indra, she could learn to love Lexa as well. She had to for the sake of her relationship with Clarke and for the granddaughter who had saved them all.

“I am the Commander of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans of Earth. Yes, you heard correctly; I’m from Earth, born and raised in the capital city of Polis.” Alexandria’s husky voice pierced through Abby’s thoughts, bringing her back to reality. “I hope my message reaches you all in good health; although, not in the year we agreed upon. This that right, grandma?” she asked with a chuckle. “If my memory serves correctly of grandma’s stories, Marcus has just informed all of you of her extemporaneous voyage through space and time. Please allow me a moment to explain why,” Alexandria paused, giving her viewers a moment to progress her words. “On November 28, 2148, Jake Griffin, Senior Environmental Engineer and Deputy Resource Officer, discovered that the life-support systems aboard the Ark were dying; at the level of rapid deterioration the Ark had less than a year’s worth of oxygen left. On orders from Chancellor Thelonious Jaha, Jake was executed for treason after attempting to release the limited oxygen status to the citizens of the Ark. After exhausting all possible avenues of restoration with no solution, Chancellor Jaha on recommendation of Councilwoman Abigail Griffin sent ninety-nine juvenile delinquents locked up in the Sky Box to the ground in a dropship.”

All eyes in the room turned towards Abby; she felt them bore into her, judging her. Rage boiled inside her; how dare they condemn her, passed judgement on her? They weren’t there, they didn’t know, they hadn’t live through what she had. She had survived, damn it!

At feeling Marcus’s comforting hand on her shoulder, Abby’s rage diminished to a smoldering flame, burning in the pit of her stomach. Looking up, she caught a flash of jealous in Jake’s eyes, followed quickly by a haunting look of pain.

“Among the delinquents were Clarke Griffin, who had been in solitary confinement since her father’s execution, and Octavia Blake, who had been discovered living under the floor six months earlier.” Aurora’s gasped filled the room; harrowing thoughts racing through her mind as she imagine a furtive life of her daughter filled with isolation and relentless anxiety over being discovered. “Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother, disguised himself as a guard to stowaway on the dropship; making himself the last member of The Hundred. The delinquents discovered not only is the Earth survivable, but that it is inhabited by two separate group of survivors.”

The group meticulously listened as Alexandria outlined the conflict between the delinquents and the _Trikru_ and Diana Sydney’s attempted usurpation that cost the lives of fifteen-hundred individuals. Alexandria’s tone turned sour as she spoke of her mother’s betrayal at Mount Weather and untimely death at the hand of her _fleimkepa._ Pride radiated through her voice as she talked of _Skaikru’s_ inauguration as the thirteen clan and Octavia’s win at the conclave. Alexandria described in detail the election and war of Charles Pike, the invasion of A.L.I.E, _Praimfaya, Wonkru’s_ war with the Eligius prisoners, the destruction of Earth by Paxton McCreary, and the space travel and imprisonment of the last survivors of Earth. Concluding her narrative with her grandmother’s time travel.

“The destruction of our beloved planet and the human race wasn’t executed by a single individual or by a singular decision; it was the consummation of several individuals making bad decision without thinking of the consequences. Was is Thelonious Jaha’s fault for sending ninety-nine juvenile delinquents to the ground instead of a seasoned research team? Was it Raven Reyes’ fault for launching rockets that burned down a _Trikru_ village that spurned _Onya_ to attack the 100? Was it _Leksa_ ’s fault for accepting the Mountain’s deal or Dante Wallace’s for offering it? Or Echo’s for betraying the people who recused her from a cage? Charles Pike’s massacre? Ontari’s slaughter of the nightbloods before the conclave? Abby’s fault for destroying the radiation chamber? Indra and Roan’s for refusing to work together? Bellamy Blake’s for opening the bunker door? Miles’ for helping Charmaine take over the Eligius IV? Octavia’s war for Eden? No, mankind was eradicated because every group was looking out for themselves. Division killed us, but unity will save us. Salvation will only occur when we become one people with a common goal, _Wonkru_ taught us that. We can’t be the Mountain, the grounders, the Ark, the Eligius crew, we need to be one. One people working together to save our home. Be the change we need.”

Alexandria paused. Breathing deeply, before starting again, with a softer tone. “As preposterous as it sounds, every word I have spoken is true. At this moment confusion, suspicion, and repudiation has your mind spinning; clogging your consciousness and choking your sensibility; I know this as I endured the same reactions when my mother sat me down ten years ago and elucidated my role in the prevention of the eradication of Earth and the human race. Time will ease the stifling surreality of my words. Mere words will never be able to express the level of gratitude and veneration owed to you; the coalition is forever beholden to you, forever in your debt. The journey before you will be long and strenuous. There will be moments that will test your conviction; your will to continue on this mission, there will be moments that you'll wish you had never watched this video; that you aren't the keepers of the future, the stewards of mankind. I can assure you that you will falter, that you will waiver, but you will not fail. I am proof of that, an earth-born Arker; the first of hopefully many generations to come. I thank you and wish you the best of luck on your journey to the ground. May we meet again.”

Switching from English, Alexandria addressed her grandparents _, “Grandma Abby and Grandpa Marcus, I know that thus far your journey has been a laborious one; unfortunately, there is still much work to be done. I give you my word as Commander that there will be rest for the weary when you are done. You will know peace in this lifetime. Your sacrifices won’t be in vain. I'm very proud to call myself your granddaughter. I love you and I'll see you on the ground.”_

Alexandria's video clicked to a stop, her image disappearing from the screen, leaving behind a deafening silence that saturated the classroom. It was several minutes before any spoke, before anyone dare break the spell cast over them.

"Ab-Abby, is this......," unable to finish, to process the clutter of words racing through his head, Jake wildly gestured towards the blank screen.

“Genuine? Indubitably,” she answered, running her fingers through her hair. “Although, the granddaughter part is new. She failed to mention that when we first met. Not surprising, as her mother was, um, is very reticent as well.”

“Clarke?” he asked, trying to picture his daughter as an adult, envious that Abby’s already knew the woman Clarke would become someday.

“No,” she answered with a smile. “ _Heda Leksa_ , her other mother.”

“Earth is inhabitable?” interjected Callie, breaking the private conversation between the married couple; at the moment, far to interested in finding out the truth about Earth, than her best friend’s family life.

“Yes,” answered Marcus before being interrupted by a befuddled Jacapo.

“How is that possible?” he demanded. “The best scientists in the universe were aboard the Ark’s various space stations when the bombs went off. Every one of them estimated that it will take Earth three-hundred years to be survivable. Marcus, it’s only been eighty years. Its suicide to suggestion going now, we have to wait another two-hundred and twenty years or our faces with melt right off. I don’t know about you, but I like my face right where it’s at.”

“Not for us.” Jacapo’s dubious face was the only answer Marcus received.

Stepping in, Abby explained to the group that individuals born and raised in space have a naturally acquired resistance to radiation due to the high level of solar radioactivity; that _Skaikru_ was safe from having their faces melt off.

“If we can go to Earth, why can’t we pack up the dropships and go now?” asked Aurora, already dreaming of her children running and playing on the ground.

"As Alexandria said, there was two different groups of survivors, the Mountainmen of Mt. Weather and the twelve clans of the Coalition, the two have been warring since 2093, with the Mountain on the winning side. Along with waging war against the Mountain, there is much hostility and animosity between the clans. It was only under Commander Lexa that the clans united. Unfortunately, she's only three right now and she won't become commander for another nine years. The Ark landing prior to her uniting the clans will be disastrous for us, the clans would annihilate us. Our friend, Indra, is one of Lexa's Generals. She has advised that the earliest the Ark can land is the fall of 2047. Ten of the twelve clans will be united under Lexa's banner; diminishing the chance of being massacre upon landing sufficiently.">

“What do we do till then?” David asked, speaking for the first time

“To survive on the ground, like Alexandria said, we need to assimilate. We need to change our ways. We need to become grounders. Come, there is much to do.”

\-----

“Marry me?” he asked as they laid in post-coital bliss, exhausted bodies tangled together in a passionate embrace, half covered by a pale sheet.

Startled, she sat up, pulling her head from his chest. “What?” she asked, thinking she misheard him.

“Marry me, Abby?” Marcus asked again, hope shining in his brown eyes, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh Marcus, we’ve been over this. Altering the timeline any more than what we have could prove to be detrimental; we don’t know the outcome of our current meddling. There are too unseen variables, too many possibilities. Too much that could go wrong.”

“You heard the video. She called me Grandpa.”

“Fifteen years, Marcus. We survived war, nuclear holocaust, and living under ground for over half a decade. We can survive waiting fifteen more years.” His dishearten face clenched at her heart. “Ask me again when we get to the ground and I’ll say yes. I want nothing more than to be your wife,” she said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Alexandria. Very fitting,” his stilled voice breaking the tension growing in the room.

“How’s that?”

“It means defender of mankind.”

“Do you think that means Clarke eventually forgives me or that I die in a horrific way that needs memorializing?”

"Scenario one, definitely." He said as his fingers danced across her bare chest. "Alexandria said she would see us again. Hardly doubt she would say that if one of us was dead, rather macabre if that was the case. Plus, I want as much time with _Komfoni Abi_ as I can get, she sounds sexy with her gray hair and wrinkles." With those words, she laid a tender kiss onto lips, forever grateful to have this wonderful man in her life. "Guess we know why she won't give you her name." Abby hummed her agreement. "Think they call her Lexa Junior?" he jokingly asked.

Playfully smacking his arm, "God, Marcus can you imagine? I knew Clarke cared for her and was devastated by her loss. But I never imagined children would ever come from their union."

“Well, we could do worse than the most powerful person in the world as our daughter-in-law.”

\-----

August 6, 2154 – Havenrock Treatment Facility

Havenrock was a whirlwind of activity. Its residents scurrying this way and that way; hastily preparing for the commander's impromptu arrival. There was an abundance of arrangements to be made; fresh linen in her quarters, a feast in her honor, an itinerary of events to keep her busy including a tour of the facility.

Underneath of excitement of hosting the commander was a festering boil of concern that arose the moment the commander's chief executive officer radioed three days ago and moved the commander’s biannual visit up two months.

"Alright, my little Murphlings, _Heda_ will be shortly," John Murphy said as he smoothed back hair and wiped off faces. "That means everyone needs to be on their best behavior. We need to impress her, so she continues to let us all live here. Clear?"

A chorus of "sha, nontu" emitted from the five orphaned children before they took off, sprinting in every direction.

“Don’t get dirty!” John yelled after them, knowing that they will.

“I wish to have half of their energy,” Marcus said, as he came up behind John, causing him to jump slightly.

“Not me. I get in enough trouble as is.”

Marcus smiled at the young father, knowing he wasn’t far off from the truth. “Bellamy radioed. The commander’s convoy will be here promptly.”

Mere minutes later, the crimson red of the commander’s cape was spotted off in the distance. Followed closely by the flaxen color of Clarke’s hair.

“ _Monin op_ Havenrock _, Heda_ ,” Marcus said when the commander reached him, bowing as his graying, braided locks tumbled over his shoulder.

“ _Mochof, Markus_ ,” Lexa responded as she held out her arm to Marcus then John.

A chain of welcomes followed the commander’s; with hugs and kisses from Clarke and handshakes and pats on the back from Bellamy and Anya.

“Abby apologizes for not being here to welcome you, _Heda._ Indra called her way at dawn, Octavia has taken to her childbed. We’re anticipating Abby’s return shortly with good news.”

With a small on her face, Lexa turned towards her prime guard. “You’re dismissed, _Belomi_.”

“ _Mochof, Heda_ ,” he said with a bow. With a flick of his commander’s wrist, Ryder took his place behind the commander as Bellamy took off sprinting towards his horse. The thought of greeting his sister’s newest child quickening his pace.

Turning back to Marcus. “It would seem that you _Skaikru_ are trying to repopulate Earth all on your own. Especially the Blakes.” A round of laughter followed the commander’s statement.

Marcus, John, and Emori entertained the commander and her entourage for three hours before Abby joined them in the mess hall.

“ _Heya Heda_ ,” Abby said as she approached the dining table, offering her arm to the young commander.

“ _Heya nomon_ ,” she replied wrapping her mother-in-law in short hug, before backing away to allow her _houmon_ to do the same.

“Good news?”

“Sha, the _Trikru_ have a new healthy _gona_. A boy. Kennedy. He and his _nomon_ are doing well.”

“Jefferson and Kennedy. Noticing a theme,” chuckled Clarke.

Humming with agreement, Abby walked over to the side table, pouring herself a cup of tea. “Not that I’m not happy to see you both, I am, truly. But may I ask why the spontaneous trip? We saw last month for your naming day.”

“We have a personal request that only your expertise can accommodate.”

Abby instantly realized that Lexa’s request was an imitate one. The young woman could led thousands of _gonas_ into battle, but talk of her personal life sent her ears a blazing. “Oh?”

Taking pity on her embarrassed wife, Clarke responded to her mother as she took Lexa’s hand. “We’re wanting to have a baby.”

‘About floating time,’ Abby thought to herself as she caught Marcus’ eyes. “That’s wonderful, darling. Nothing would make me happier.”

“This matter will need to be kept confidential,” Lexa quickly interjected; Clarke’s safety paramount in her mind. “This includes your staff and the _hepa_.”

“ _Hepa_?” Abby asked, already knowing the answer as she had helped several same-sex couples conceive over the years. Doing so for her own amusement as the commander’s whole face turned bright red. Luckily Raven was too far along in her own pregnancy to allow for travel or poor Lexa would never hear the end of it.

“The father,” Lexa forced out. The title sour in her mouth, bitter at the thought of Clarke carrying a stranger’s child. However, time has shown that Lexa would do anything for Clarke include raising another _gona’s_ child.

“A volunteer won’t be necessary. You’re be the father.”

Abby spent the next twenty minutes educating the young couple on the process of parthenogenesis, reproduction from an unfertilized egg. Abby explained that after harvesting eggs from both of them, she would use the embryonic stem cells from Lexa’s egg to genome imprint Clarke’s egg, creating a female embryo that she would implant in Clarke’s womb.

Abby watched as tension eased from the commander’s shoulders.

“The ba-baby would be mine?” she stammered to her mother-in-law.

“Sha, she would be yours,” Abby confirmed as she thought of her blue-eyed, brown-haired granddaughter. She couldn’t wait to hold their savior in her arms.

\-----

Four days later, Lexa woke up with a smile on her face. Slowly, she blinked her eyes opened, adjusting to the dim artificial light of her quarters. Her smile broadened as she took in the sight before her; Clarke, lying on her side facing her, a huge smile on her face with a lily from the Glowing Forest in her hand. She handed it to Lexa before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Happy implantation day,” she cheerfully announced.

With a smirk, Lexa leaned in for a second kiss, bringing her free hand up to fondly cup Clarke's face. "Happy implantation day to you, _hodnes_.” Lexa looked down at the lily before turning and placing it on the bedside table. " _Mochof_. I have a gift for you as well." She said as she quickly rolled over onto Clarke, bringing their lips together anew, far more aggressively this time.

Clarke hummed her approval, spurring the brunette on; pushing her tongue against her _houmon’s_ lips, parting them immediately as the blonde accepted her enthusiastically. As Clarke’s tongue stroke against hers, Lexa’s right hand wandered to Clarke’s ample chest, finding a perfectly, rounded breast, before squeezing it playfully. In response, Clarke snaked her arms around the brunette, bringing her hands to squeeze Lexa’s tight ass. Tightening her hold as the brunette teased a hardening, pink nipple before breaking the kiss.

Lexa trailed wet kisses along her jawline before reaching Clarke’s ear, taking the lobe between her lips, nipping, licking and sucking at it boldly. Her lips traveled down to the pale skin of Clarke’s neck, intoxicated by her scent. Gliding her tongue along the surface, her sanctuary from the raging world, she relished in the shivers she felt pulse through the blonde’s body. Stopping at a pulse point, she vigorously sucked the skin into her mouth, knowing this was the optimum location to leave her mark; her claim on the woman who had so boldly shattered the wall she had built around heart, not once but twice; her declaration to the world that Clarke was hers and she was Clarke’s. That the two of them belonged to each other and would gladly make that known across the Coalition.

The commander’s roaming hands swept across the curves of Clarke’s abdomen and wide hips, savoring the softness of her inner thighs. Without much preamble, Lexa cupped Clarke's sex, smirking at the wet arousal she felt and the sharp intake of breath from her _niron_. She let her finger circle around Clarke’s dripping mound, rubbing back and forth along the ultra-sensitive sides of her partner’s clit, forcing Clarke’s hips to give an involuntary jerk and roll every few moments, following quickly by a moan escaping through plump, parted lips.

Flicking her wrist, Lexa’s thumb continue whirling around her _houmon’s_ swollen bud, playing with it momentarily before entering Clarke’s eager slit with two fingers, dipping in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Clarke moaned loudly at the intrusion, reveling in the feeling of fullness. Slowly increasing her speed, Lexa’s fingers drove in and out of Clarke relentlessly, driving the blonde absolutely crazy.

“ _Jo kai bi laik yu aim em, Heda”_ Clarke breathlessly demanded, her arousal throbbing through her as she rolled her hips forward to meet Lexa’s hand.

A hot wave of lust shot through Lexa at her _houmon’s_ words. Springing forward, she reattached their lips energetically and forcibly; mercilessly pounding into Clarke’s dripping cunt, stroking her spongy wall with each thrust. After a few pump of her hand, she felt Clarke's walls tightening around her. Clarke gripped the bedsheets tightly, her head lolling back and eyes shut. With an animalistic cry of pleasure she climaxed, waves of muscle spasms rocking through her whole body. Gently removing her fingers from Clarke’s oversensitive cunt, Lexa drank in the visual of the blonde woman coming down from the heights of passion.

Sluggishly opening her eyes, Clarke was ambushed by the lustfully sight before her as she watched Lexa seductively bring her soaked fingers to her voluptuous lips, slowly sucking them into her mouth, green eyes fluttering and sensually moaning as she licked them clean, devouring the taste of her _niron_. Clarke rapidly blinked a few time, mouth gaping open at the wondrous sight. Bonded for nearly seven years, and that simple deed always had Clarke completely stunned and painfully aroused. Recovering, Clarke shot off the bed, slamming her lips against the brunette’s, taking a hold of Lexa's head to keep them together.

Clarke hastily flipped Lexa onto her back, pouncing on top of her as Lexa released a breathy laugh, amused by Clarke’s antics. Diving straight in, Clarke attacked Lexa’s throat with her lips, placing sloppy, wet kisses along the column. Biting down gently on a pulse point, Clarke smiled to herself as a throaty moan escaped the usually stoic commander.

The blonde’s right hand travel down to cup a small, firm breast, softly massaging it, lightly pinching a pert, dark nipple, while her left hand wander down to Lexa's core, gliding across her sensitive clit. Her middle finger stroked up and down Lexa’s tight slit before dipping in and pulling out, slowly torturing the brunette, payback for her earlier shenanigans. In response, Lexa out a low growl as her nails trailed down the skin of Clarke's back in warning. Taking the overt hint, Clarke swiftly entered the commander with three fingers causing Lexa to arch her back off the bed at the intrusion. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her wife quickly, Clarke rocked her body against Lexa, making the brunette writhe and squirm under her.

Raking her nails down Clarke's back, leaving a trail of vivid crimson lines to flaunt her gratification, the skillful pleasure that the blonde pulled from her body. Her walls clenching tightly around Clarke’s fingers as she came completely undone. Clarke smiled proudly before leaning down for a brief, tender kiss. Collapsing onto the bed besides Lexa as her bare chest heaved. Lexa turned to her _houmon_ , throwing an arm across Clarke’s waist, nuzzling into her neck. The blonde sighed happily, pulling the brunette as close as possible.

As soon as her breathing turn steady, Clarke pushed herself off the bed.

“Where are you off to, _hodnes_?” Lexa asked as she watched Clarke pull clean clothes from her bag.

“To wake mom; so, we can start the procedure.”

“ _Beja, hodnes_ ,” Lexa said as she joined Clarke, wrapping her strong arms around the blonde’s waist. “Remember your mother’s words, the procedure only has a thirty percent success rate. You may not become with child quickly; it may take several attempts.” Lexa’s heart contracted at her words; desperately hoping she was wrong. Praying to the spirits that Clarke would soon be carrying their child; that the spirits would grant Clarke what she wanted so dearly – to be a mother again.

Disheartened, Clarke pulled away. “Can’t you be an optimist for once,” she questioned as she started dressing anew.

“Anything for you, my love,” Lexa vowed as she rubbed her hand along Clarke’s bare back, smoothly the angry marks left by her nails.

Turning with a smile, “Good. Just think, this time next year we could be visiting with our daughter.”

Our daughter, Lexa liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter, the story will split into two different adventures 1) the survivors on their mission to save Earth 2) Alexandria's path to becoming Heda. Flashbacks and flashfowards will happen as they pertain to the central storyline. Let me know if you have any questions or get confused. Thanks.
> 
> Bosheda - The Great Commander  
> Kikheda – Commander of the Living  
> Blodreina – Red Queen  
> Fleimkepa - Flamekeeper  
> Praimfaya – Nuclear Acpocalypse  
> Wonkru – One Clan  
> Komfoni - Grandmother  
> Sha, nontu – Yes, father  
> Monin op Havenrock, Heda – Welcome to Havenrock, Commander  
> Mochof – Thank You  
> Heya - Hi  
> Nomon – Mother  
> Houmon- Spouse  
> Gona - Warrior  
> Hepa- Volunteer  
> Hodnes - Love  
> Niron – Loved One  
> Beja- Please  
> Jo kai bi laik yu aim em, Heda – Fuck me like you mean it, Commander


	10. Bellamy’s Sister

June 23, 2147 – The Ark

“W-w! Wa-wa! Wake-wake-wake up! Wake up!”  


Octavia Blake groaned as the robotic melody of her alarm clock penetrated her slumber; extracting her from the land of make-believe, a colorful world rich in resources and opportunities. Octavia grasped desperately onto the feeling of the sun beating down onto her tan skin, the squishy sensation of wet sands beneath her bare feet, and the smell of delicious, roasting meat in the air as the last remnants of her trance dissolved into consciousness.

Grumbling to herself, she rolled over, smacking the alarm off with a huff. ‘Another day, another dollar’ she thought to herself. Chuckling as she did, she never understood why her mother always said that. No one on the Ark had a dollar, or any form of monetary funds for that matter. The Ark supplied all necessary provisions, rations, clothing, and water. All superfluous transitions were acquired through the barter system. There was no need for money.

If asked, Aurora would simply say that she was keeping nostalgia alive; doing her part to preserve the ways of the old world, ensure their traditions and legacies are carried to the ground. Bellamy would always laugh at her, telling her that romanticizing the “good ol’ days” in the current stark reality was a fool's errand. Plus, there were far greater legacies to carry on, like world history and mathematics, not silly little idioms.

Aurora would tell him to hush, reminding him that while life on the Ark wasn't paradise, it sure as hell wasn't a stark reality. That although he doesn't remember it, life was substantially worse before Marcus Kane came into office. The stalwart servitude of Chancellor Kane and his council that ushered in an era of transformation for the Ark with lower crime rates and higher morale. He should be grateful for the life he has. Bellamy would always answer with his trademark Blake smirk and a “yes, _nomon _."__

Octavia thought about the revisions to the Ark’s way of life as she got out of bed, heading towards the lavatory. Her mother was right, the Ark wasn't utopia, but there were far worse places she could be living such as under the floor as an illegal second child. That thought always scared Octavia to her core. She couldn’t imagine what life would had been like for her; counting her blessings that she would never have to find out.

Quickly, Octavia's nimble fingers worked her long, brown hair into six braids adorned with gray beads; signalizing her status as an Alpha station educational apprentice. Once upon a time, she had aspired to wear the three braids of the Guardsmen. Going so far as to select the Guard as her first preference on her Career Aptitude Survey at twelve. Unfortunately six months later, Octavia was disappointed to discover she had been selected to follow in her mother’s footsteps as the Earth Skills instructor. She didn’t mind becoming a teacher, not really, she just felt like she had more to offer the Ark than training the next generation in skills that wouldn’t be useful for two-hundred years. Octavia guessed it was for the best as her mother always said her heart couldn’t handle both of her babies being in the Guard. Octavia always wondered if Aurora had anything to do with her career selection as she was friends with Chancellor Kane and a majority of his council.

Nonetheless, there was no use in crying over spilled milk, another of her mother’s expressions, Octavia wistfully conceded. At two months shy of fifteen, she was two years away for graduating her program. It was pointless to request a course transfer now, too much time had passed, too much resources had gone into teaching her this course path, and the Ark was never wasteful, it couldn’t afford to be. Because of that, Octavia gloomily accepted her lot in life; there were far worse jobs to have on the Ark than instructor. Octavia shivered thinking of spending the rest of her life growing icky algae or converting latrine waste into drinking water. 

Unsurprisingly, Octavia found her family’s living quarters to be empty as she exited the lavatory. Her mother usually left early in the mornings to ready her classroom for that day’s lesson and Bellamy had been working the night patrol for the last four months. Not one for solitude, Octavia packed up her schoolbag for the day and walked to her best friends’ home three doors down.

“ _Sonop, Fisa _Griffin,” Octavia said to Raven and Clarke’s mom when she addressed the door.__

“ _Monin _, Octavia,” Abby said with a smile. “The _gadas _are still getting ready. Why don’t you go hurry them along? Or you all will be late to first period without any breakfast.”____

Of course, the Griffin sisters were running late; it was an everyday occurrence. The genius savant that is Raven Reyes-Griffin was double majoring in Mechanical Engineering and Computational Systems. More courses meant more coursework which had poor Raven up half the night laboring over projects. Which also meant Clarke was up half the night as the two sisters shared a small room and even smaller bed.

As the only sanctioned two-child family, the Blakes were permitted the largest quarters on the Ark, originally appropriated for the Chancellor. However, when Marcus Kane came into office he moved Octavia and her family in saying as a single man he didn’t need that much room. All other living quarters had been reconfigured thirty years ago to equip a martial couple and their one child, allowing for apt lodging for the expanding population. 

However, a lamentable byproduct of the reconfiguration was the Orphan Ward. With the living quarters set up for only one offspring, there was little to no room for an additional child. Due to this, most foundlings ended up in the Ward, followed by the Skybox, and then the airlock on their eighteen birthday. Raven was a rare expectation; gifted a second chance at life by the kindness of the Griffins. 

Although in the past few months, Octavia had noticed an increase of adoptions throughout the Ark. Just last month Councilwoman Callie Cartwig took in Octavia’s good friend, Harper McIntyre after her father lost his battle with Neurofibromatosis; Octavia was overjoyed at that arrangement. Harper was drowning in her grief and anger over his death; lashing out at herself and everyone around her. She needed emotional stability, a sympathetic ear, and validation of her feelings; she would receive nothing of the sort in the Ward. Without positive support, Octavia feared Harper’s bereavement would get the best of her, provoking her to seek out trouble had she been sent to the Ward. Octavia couldn’t bring herself to think of Harper wasting away in the Skybox.

Octavia wanted to believe that it was the goodness in people’s hearts that inspired the adoptions; but deep down, she knew it was due to Chancellor Kane offering extra provisions to anyone who took a foundling. Most likely another element of his rehabilitation plan for the Ark. Whatever the reasoning, she was just happy that her friends and classmates were finding second homes. Everyone deserved a second chance, Octavia innocently thought.

"Oy Griffins, shake a leg or two in your case, we're gonna be late," Octavia said as she rounded the corner into the girls' bedroom. "If they run out of algae bars before we get to the chow hall, I'm gonna be _pis _. Can't stomach another bowl of soy curd porridge right now, still nausea from yesterday’s."__

“Hey, don’t look at me, I’m ready,” answered Clarke, reclining on their bed, patiently waiting for her sister. 

Of course she is, thought Octavia. The very dependable Clarke Griffin was always ready. The medical apprentice with her freshly scrubbed face and two blonde braids was lively and eager to tackle the day. Unlike her dark-haired sister who was half dressed with zero braids. 

“ _Moba, moba, moba _,” Raven threw over her shoulder as she frantically rushed to the lavatory, arms loaded with clothes.__

Shaking her blonde hair at her older sister’s antics, “She’s a freak of nature. She was up until 0100 again, working on some transmission gadget for _nontu _and _Amin _Sinclair. I honestly don’t know how’s she does it. I would be so sleep deprived that I would fall asleep during a _twicha _assessment. Not her, she’s powers through it like nothing.”______

“That’s because I’m amazing, _strisis _,” Raven proudly announced as she left the lavatory, fully clothed, fingers working her hair into four braids. “Also for your edification, it’s a Terahertz Radiation Electromagnetic Audio Transmitter, and there’s four of them.”__

Dumbfounded. “ _Chit _?”__

____

____

“Radios.”

“Why couldn’t you have just said that?”

Raven simply shrugged her shoulder. 

“Whatever. Can we get going? I’m _enti _. I can literally feel my _got _eating itself. I’ve never been so hungry in my life.”____

Octavia’s declaration caused the sisters to burst out laughing as the trio left the Griffin residence. A short walk to the dining facility had the girls devouring their breakfast, surrounded by their closest friends.

“ _Nomonjoka _, porridge again. Gross,” John Murphy sharply exclaimed as he dropped his breakfast tray onto the table next to Clarke; his twin braids angrily swaying against his shoulders.__

____

____

"Should have gotten here sooner, Murphy. The early bird gets the delicious algae bars, while the lazy ass gets the bean curd slop," smugly quipped Raven; omitting the fact that she almost fell victim to the porridge due to her own tardiness. "Better luck next time."

"Here" Clarke said, sliding her tray to Murphy. "I'll trade you. Not really feeling the bar today."

"You sure?" Murphy questioned skeptically, no one in their right mind would pick porridge over bar. At her nodded agreement, he hastily swapped tray; diving into the bar before she could change her mind. " _Mochof _, Clarke. You're the best." He said as he shot her sister a dirty look.__

____

____

"Whatever, _asol _," Raven mumbled to herself.__

Gratuitous teenage chatter soon surrounded the table as the young apprentices deliberated on their current social standings – who was hooking up, who was breaking-up, who was struggling with their courses, and who was hating their overbearing parents.

Octavia didn’t hear it at first, too engrossed with the conversation whirling around her; captivated by Jasper Jordan’s tale of nearly getting caught by Major Byrne when he and Monty Green stole some medicinal herbs from Farm Station last week. It was only when she felt Harper flinched next to her that she realized what was happening.

People were whispering, low murmuring floated through the air. Quietly talking about her, the sister. It happened everywhere she went. It happened nearly every day. People pointed her out in crowds, in her classrooms, while walking down the halls. She wasn’t Octavia Blake. Oh no, she was Bellamy Blake’s sister. She was Aurora Blake’s other child. People never saw her; they only saw her status as the second child, the prize of the Lottery.

Octavia hated it. She was more than just someone’s sister, someone’s second child. She was her own person.

The table grew quiet as the whispers grew louder. Most days people revered in the prosperity that allowed for her birth; saying she was a symbol of Ark’s resiliency and fighting spirit. But not today. Today, the whispers were accusing her of stealing food and precious resources; denying the true, lawful citizens of the Ark their constitutional rights. Death to the leech sucking them dry.

Exploding from her seat, Raven riled at the whisperers. “ _Hei branwodas _! Yeah, you dumbfucks who think you’re being so damn quiet; we can hear you. She can hear you. She’s a real person with real emotions. She has every right to be here like everyone else. So, _shof jok op _. Anyone who has a problem with Octavia Blake has a problem with me.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“Me too,” Clarke announced, joining Raven.

“Yeah, me too, _jokas _.” The sisters were quickly joined by Murphy. Followed by Harper, Monty, Jasper, Nathan Miller, John Mbege, and Wells Jaha.__

Her friends’ united front muted the whisperers, for now. “ _Mochof _,” she praised the table in a hushed voiced.__

“No problem, babe. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Right?” The table concurred to Raven’s sentiment.

“Have you ever thought about it?” asked Murphy in a grim tone; his question directed towards her.

"About that?"

"Why you exist?"

"Like theoretically? What's the meaning of life, my purpose? That kind of nonsense? Cause, nope never done that. I’ve better things to waste my time on instead of pondering the significance of my existence," Octavia lied to friends. She had spent hours after hours questioning why she was alive; wondering if an outside force, a divine being intervene on her behalf, blessing her mother to win the Lottery. Was she meant for something bigger than life on the Ark? Something bigger than being a teacher?

"No, I mean you personally. Why were you allowed to be born?"

" _Jok _Murphy, way to be an ass," Mbege scowled. "Octavia doesn't want to hear that shit."__

"No seriously, has no one questioned why a community with rationed and regulated resources would permit the inception of an additional lineage?” Confusion and rage colored the faces of his friends. “You’re not one additional person, you’re eight generations of supplementary people. You'll eventually get married and have a kid who will eventually get married and have a kid and so forth until we go to the ground. The Ark can support another Blake right now, but how long will that last? How long before it’s too many mouths to feed, too much of a drain on resources?”

"She's not a drain on resources," Harper angrily replied, defending her friend. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being an asswipe like usual.”

"Don’t get me wrong, I think we’re all drains on resources and society. But seriously, has no one thought of this?" Everyone shook their heads. “Okay, what about this? Has anyone questioned why we take Earth Skills for two hours every day?”

“It’s so we can pass the skills on to our children. So, the skills won’t be forgotten when our descendants go to the ground,” Wells answered.

“Okay, why two hours? Why is the Ark wasting so much time on impractical readiness? That time could be used for something more productive, more practical.”

“No, Murphy. No more of your conspiracy theories. I cannot take any more of your _koken _,” Raven declared. “Not today.”__

____

____

Throwing his hands in the arm. “There’s another thing. Why do we all speak this language? It doesn’t have a written system and there is no mention of it anywhere in our textbooks. Why do we speak it? Where did it come from?” Silence was his only answer. “I’m telling you guys, something weird is going on around here. _Chansla _Kane and his _otok _are planning something. Just look around. The Orphan Ward is nearly empty; no offence Harper but kids don’t get taken from there; it just doesn’t happen. Not only that but people are being released from the Skybox, way before their eighteen birthday. Dax Giroux was just released; he beat a man to death. What the fuck?”____

_____ _

___“Yeah, a guy who was molesting his mother and stealing their rations. I would have done the same thing,” Nathan interjected._ _ _

“Okay, Nate, when was the last time your father floated someone? It’s been months since the last execution. And it’s not because people aren’t breaking the laws, it’s because the council is covertly handing out lesser punishments like half rations and custodian duties. Something is going on, I’m telling you. Something big.”

“On that _koken _note, I’m off to class,” Raven said, pushing herself away from the table, wanting to get away from Murphy and his raving insanity. She was quickly followed by her friends.__

____

____

“Fine. Be _flufgiva _. When doomsday comes, I’ll be prepared. Don’t come running to me for help.”__

“Leida Murphy. Don’t forgot you’re participating in Alpha Station’s Combat Skills tonight,” Clarke said to her friend as she left the dining facility.

“That’s another thing,” Murphy shouted towards his retreating companions. “I get bows and arrows, our great-whatever-grandchildren are gonna need to hunt. But why swords? Who will they be fighting? Mutant Rats?”

\-----

Combat Skills was Octavia favorite course; she looked forwarded to it every week. It was the only element of her course path that wasn’t drivel; the only course that she felt she got something out of it, learned a pragmatic skillset. The only course that made her feel important.

Octavia loved it. She reveled in the elegance of the sword fighting; how the blade felt comfortable in her hand like a natural extension of her being, an innate part of herself; it inspired confidence, it instilled fear. The balletic, gracefulness of her body as it twisted and turned, blocking and striking. She found enjoyment in the accuracy and precision of hand to hand sparring; the thrill and sense of triumph at taking down a larger combatant, watching them tap out. The pride that bloomed through her heart as her arrow left the cable and struck a bullseye. Octavia felt at home with Combat Skills; she was Combat Skills and it was her.

Which is why she was disappointed when Chief Guard David Miller announced an adjustment to that night’s agenda. Normally, everyday two stations would met in the Assembly Hall to practice their combative training for two hours after dinner. Friday was Alpha and Farmer Station’s night. However, instead of a few hundred people waiting for instructions from Chief Miller, there was only fourteen. Octavia as there with her family which was odd since Bellamy should have been on patrol. There was the Reyes-Griffin family, Chancellor Kane, Jacapo Sinclair, Callie Cartwig, and John Murphy with his parents which was also weird since they were from Tesla Station.

“Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Raven, and John step forward,” Chief Miller’s commanding voice boomed throughout the room.

“ _Sha, Seda, _” the group of five said as they lined up in front of the Chief and Chancellor. Anxiety rushed through them. Perplexing thoughts raced through their minds – were they in trouble, why were they singled out, was Murphy right?__

____

____

“ _Sundaun, sekens _.”__

____

____

“ _Sundaun, Chansla _Kane.”__

____

____

“As you may have noticed, tonight’s class is going to be a bit different than normal. In lieu of physical training this evening, we’ll be screening a video. One made especially for you.”

Octavia groaned to herself. Float watching a video, she wanted to punch someone in the face. Preferably Murphy for his insensitive comments from this morning. 

The group patiently watched as the video flicked to a start. “Greetings to the Ark…I am the Commander of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans of Earth. Yes, you heard correctly; I’m from Earth, born and raised in the capital city of Polis.”

The two set of siblings and John Murphy intently watched Alexandria’s message. Eyes never leaving the screen. Absorbing the information she relayed to them; hanging off her every word. 

“I thank you and wish you the best of luck on your journey to the ground. May we meet again,” Alexandria’s message concluded.

Before the screening could turn dark or their minds could progress what we had just watched, their parents step before four of them. 

“My darlings,” Abby addressed them as she cupped Raven’s cheek. “I know how confused you all are; I know the questions forming in your heads. I promise it will all make sense in a moment. These chips,” she said as she showed Raven’s hers “will make you remember.”

“Will it _laksen _?” Clarke quietly asked.__

With a small smile, her mother answer. “For a moment.”

With a nod of her blonde head, Clarke took her chip from Jake. Swallowing it down before she had the chance to change her mind. Raven, Murphy, and Bellamy quickly following suit. 

Octavia watched in horror as her friends and brother dropped to their knees. Screams radiating from them as blood poured from their noses. Their bodies violently shaking. Trembling hands grasped at pounding skulls.

What seems like a lifetime later, but what was truly just moments, the four slowly regained their consciousness, rising to their feet. Noses were wiped cleaned. Eyes darter back and forth, preceded by a flow of tears. Resuscitated parents their crushed with tight embraces. Happiness drenched the room and its occupants. 

“ _Nomon _?” Octavia asked, confused by the scene playing out in front of her.__

____

____

Before Aurora could answer, Marcus step forward. “Octavia, everything on that video was true.”

“We went to the ground? We destroyed it?”

“ _Sha _.”__

“Why don’t I remember? Do I have a chip?”

“No, there was only enough material to make ten chips. You graciously allowed the others myself included to retain our memories,” Marcus said as he laid his comforting hand on her shoulder. “And, I thank you for that. We all do.”

Perhaps it was for the best that she doesn’t remember, Octavia though to herself as watched Bellamy leave her mother’s embrace to pulled Marcus into a hug, both pounding each other on the back. She observed Abby and Raven whispering to each other with their foreheads touching as their held hands. Clarke had her face buried into her father’s chest; refusing to let go, holding on for dear life. Murphy had his arms wrapped tightly around his parents’ neck, tears streaming down his face. What horrors they must have lived through to react so strongly to waking up back on the Ark.

With his arm around Bellamy’s broad shoulders, Marcus addressed the room. “Alright, let’s get started.”

\-----

October 01, 2132 – The Ark

“Are you sure about this, Abby?" Jacapo asked, gesturing towards Alexandria's video that was pulled up his monitor.

" _Sha _."__

"Doesn’t Clarke have the right to know? I mean, it's her daughter. Wouldn't you want to know?" Jake questioned his wife, desperately trying to understand her reasoning, her logic for deceiving their daughter. "Won't knowing give her hope? That in this life she gets to be with the commander, have a life with her, a family."

"If it was anyone else, yes. Not Clarke, not after Madi. We need Clarke focused and levelheaded. We need her to make the right decisions for everyone. She won't do that if she believes she has a child to protect. She would let the world burn again if it meant keeping her child safe."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. She’s done it once, she’ll do it again. Any good mother would," Abby said as she signaled for Jacapo to carry on.

Jake and Abby watched as Jacapo erased any mention of Alexandria's lineage from her video. Leaving Alexandria as the no-named commander who granted them a way home; not the eldest child of Lexa and Clarke, not the grandchild of Jake, Abby, and Marcus. Now to her watchers, Alexandria was _Heda _and nothing more.__

____

____

"Trust me, Jake. It's better this way."

\-----

Octavia hatred the memory chips. In less than eighteen hours, they had distanced her brother and divided her friends.

Bellamy had been boorish and cantankerous towards her after returning home that night; closing himself off in his room, avoiding her. His mood had been running hot and cold very since. One moment his was gazing at her with wonder as if he hadn’t seen her in years, then the next moment he was staring daggers at her, a murderous look painted across his face. 

After his third offhanded remark of the morning, Octavia stormed out the door, heading to the Griffin residence. However, things didn’t seem much better there; she could cut the tension with a dull knife. Entering the Griffin home, she noted a folded blanket and pillow resting on the couch in the living room, indicating that one family member slept there last night. Further in the residence, she observed the slumped shoulders of _Fisa _Griffin and the stiff posture of _Amin _Griffin; both seemed lost in thoughts.____

_____ _

_____ _

Upon entering the Griffin sisters’ room, she discovered Raven and Murphy huddled together, slowly whispering to themselves, reminiscing about their days on the Ring together.

“ _Hei _,” she said surprising them, breaking their conversation. “Where’s Clarke?”__

“Don’t know, don’t care,” was the heated answer she received. 

Oh great, them too, Octavia thought to herself. “What do you mean that you don’t care? She’s your _sis _.”__

“She’s not my _sis _. She’s a murderous _natrona, a gozila _. We’re better off without her around, without her destroying everything and everyone.”____

Outraged, Octavia headed towards the door; away from the anger and hatred oozing from the pair. 

“You know, the commander said this was everyone’s second chance; that everyone should forgive and move on or we’ll repeat the same mistakes we did last time. Doesn’t that go for Clarke too?”

She didn’t wait for an answer. She spent the next two hours hunting Clarke down. Finally finding her hunched over her lunch tray in the dining facility, sitting all alone. 

“Would it be different if I remembered too?” she asked softly as she came up to Clarke’s table.

Startled, Clarke’s head shot up, eyes red, brimming with tears. “ _Sha _, you wouldn’t want to sit here either.”__

“Well, it’s a good thing that I don’t remember then.” Octavia sat down. Quietly eating her lunch as Clarke brooded, staring at the food on her tray, lost in memories. 

“O” Clarke softly whisper in a wretched voice. “Thank you for sitting with me,”

“Of course, that’s what best friends are for,” Octavia answered with a smile.

\-----

September 14, 2170 – _Heda’s _Tower, Polis__

There were moments of being _Heda _that were scorched into Lexa’s memories, forever affiliated with her stature, eternally tied to her role as commander, watching the light faded from Anok’s eyes as her blade pierced his throat during the Conclave, opening the blood-soaked sack that housed Coastia’s mutilated head, sentencing Nia to life in confinement, her tenth, twentieth, and thirtieth Ascension Day, and now the breaking of her daughter’s heart.__

“ _Bosheda, Kikheda _,” Alex’s throaty voiced rung off the walls of her quarters. “Reporting as _Seda _Echo instructed.”____

Lexa loathed her title as it passed her daughter’s lips. She hadn’t been Alex’s _nomon _in eight years, not since the official start of Alex’s _gona _training. She had riled against Gaia when Alex had been moved from her room on the Commander’s Floor to her quarters in the _Natblida _Hall; wanting to keep her child close, to keep her safe, protect her from the ugly world outside. But Gaia had insisted, reminding Lexa that favoritism couldn’t be shown to Alex, that her daughter would have to earn her station just like every commander before her.______

It was moments like that and like the one about to transpire that caused Lexa to detest being _Heda _. Made her wish she had been born with red blood. Then she, Clarke, Alex, and Izzy could live a quiet, peaceful life. Perhaps as farmers in a _Trikru stegeda _or merchants here in the capital. Then she wouldn’t have to destroy her daughter’s happiness, her innocent.____

“Alexandria, come. Sit down,” Lexa instructed her firstborn. Alex moved to lower herself at the commander’s feet; her place as a novitiate. “No, with your mother and I.”

“ _Sha, Heda _,” Alex said as she sat between her mothers. “Have I wrong you, _Heda _? I apologize if I have.” She asked, trying to think of what recent trouble she may have caused. Alex knew her _nomon _was still upset regarding her reckless behavior during the _Wor Pleiplei _, but _Seda _Echo and Lexa had already punished her and her team two months ago for those transgressions.__________

“No, Alex,” her other mother answered, laying a comforting hand on Alex’s thigh. “ _Nomon _and I have a personal matter to discuss with you.”__

“Alexandria, the Ice Nation has reported a poor summer harvest; King Roan’s council fears there will a food shortage by mid-winter. The risk of famine will affect nearly three thousand; a majority that are too young or old to provide for themselves.”

“Has he reached out to the other clans? _Azgeda _has allies throughout the _Kongeda _. Has _Haihefa _Roan requested aid for anyone?” Alex asked her mother.______

“Yes, _Ouskejon Kru _has offered Roan a deal. A quarter of their harvest in exchange for a bond between Prince Tybalt and Chieftain Hadrian’s daughter, Thea.”__

“That’s a sound trade. _Azgeda _wouldn’t starve and _Ouskejon Kru _strengthens their standing in the _Kongeda _having their first daughter as the future Ice Queen.”______

Lexa had been devastated at the discovery of Alexandria’s black blood; losing her to the Coalition at the slice of Abby’s scalpel at one hour old. Lexa hadn’t wanted her daughter to follow down her path; wishing her a better life, a peaceful life. However, the spirits thought better; making Alexandria the promised _Setbrana Pramheda _; dictating her life before it had even begin.__

Watching the beautiful, kindhearted girl that she and Clarke had created grow into a budding woman, Lexa knew Alexandria would make a great commander one day. That Alexandria would outshine her; she would lead their people to the prophesized age of prosperity. Lexa only wished to give her daughter more time to be wild and free, more time to be a teenager before the weight of the world came crashing down onto her shoulders, a luxury not granted to either of her mothers.

“I agree, a very logistical trade. _Trishanakru _thought so as well, as they made the same trade offer.”__

“Will Tybalt bond with both?” Triad bonds weren’t unheard of in the _Kongeda _; as people were free to love whoever their heart desired.__

“No, _Trishanakru’s _deal was for Prince Gavin,” Lexa softly informed her daughter. Prince Gavin, the good-natured boy who had stolen Alex’s heart. Lexa’s can still hear Alex’s whispered words as she confessed to kissing the boy during the _Kongeda’s _annual retreat two summers ago; the two were inseparable even since. Going so far that Gaia had banned the young prince from the _Natblida _Hall. There had already been talk of a bonding ceremony between the two after Alexandria’s completed her training next spring.______

“Gavin? Did Roan take the deal?”

Sealing her daughter’s fate. “ _Sha, hodness _, he did.” Lexa watched as tears fell from Alexandria’s sky-blue eyes. She knew what it felt like to be sixteen and in love, Lexa also knew what it felt like to have that love ripped away from you. “The bonding ceremonies will take place here in Polis in two weeks.”__

“Okay,” the future commander said; already making sacrifices for her people.

“Alex, _nomon’s otok _believes it’s for the best if you weren’t here during the ceremonies or following celebration,” Clarke spoke gently to her daughter, not wanting to add insult to injury. No one would be fooled; the people knew of the relationship between the Ice Nation Prince and _Kongeda’s _Princess.____

Alex quietly nodded as she wiped away tears. Ashamed to be crying in front of her mothers. “When do I leave?”

“ _Deyon _.Mama and I thought you could go visit Luna for a bit; help with fishing season. And then, you could go visit your grandparents at Havenrock."__

“ _Sha, Heda _,” Alex said as she pushed herself off the couch. “I shall go pack.” With a bow to the commander, Alex disappeared through the door. Leaving her heartbroken mothers behind.__

\-----

“ _Jok Azgeda _!” River vociferously announced as she helped her cousins pack up their horses for their journey to Floukru. “No offense,” she said to the two Blake sisters standing beside her.__

“None taken,” responded Helena Blake _kom Azgeda _. “That _branwada _Gavin doesn’t deserve her anyways.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“ _Sha _, she’s better off without him,” Helena’s younger sister, Imogen agreed.__

“I understand why King Roan took the deals. The Ice Nation needs food. But what I don’t get is why Alex gets banished from her home because of them?” asked Harmony, River’s younger sister.

“Everyone knows Alex and Gavin were a couple. It would be an insult to the _Trishanakru _to have her here during the ceremonies.”__

"Still sucks. It’s too bad that _Skaikru _or _Trikru _didn’t make the same offer. Then Alex and Gavin could be together.”____

“Unfortunately,” Alex’s voiced penetrated the cousins’ conversation. “I’m not a true member of either clan. As a _natblida _, I belong to the _Kondega _. And the _Kondega _doesn’t pick sides."______

“ _Fiya _, babe,” River said as she wrapped her arms around the future commander.__

“Me too."

Soon the five cousins had their arms wrapped around each other. Holding on; wishing Alex’s pain away.

“It’s okay. Like you said, I’m better off without him. I want to thank you all for coming with me. The next few weeks will be easier to get through with you all by my side.”

“Of course, that’s what best friends are for,” River answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomon – Mother  
> Sonop – Good morning  
> Pis - angry  
> Amin - Master  
> Nontu - Father  
> Twicha - Patient  
> Strisis - Little Sister  
> Enti - Hungry  
> Got - Stomach  
> Wor Pleiplei - War Game  
> Asol - Asshole  
> Jokas - Fuckers  
> Sis- Sister  
> Laksen - Hurt  
> Stegeda - Village  
> Otok - Council  
> Deyon - Today  
> Fiya - Condolences  
> Fisa – Healer  
> Monin - Welcome  
> Gadas – Girls  
> Mona- Sorry  
> Chit – What  
> Nomonjoka – Motherfucker  
> Mochof- Thank you  
> Hei – Hey  
> Brandwodas- Idiots  
> Shof jok op – Shut the fuck up  
> Koken- Crazy  
> Chansla – Chancellor  
> Flufgiva - Sheep  
> Leida- Goodbye  
> Sha – yes  
> Seda- Teacher  
> Sundaun – Evening  
> Sekens- Seconds  
> Natrona – Traitor  
> Gozila - Destroyer  
> Heda- Commander  
> Bosheda- The Great Commander  
> Kikheda – Commander of the Living  
> Natblida- Nightblood  
> Gona – Warrior  
> Trikru – Tree People  
> Azgeda- Ice Nation  
> Kongeda- Coalition  
> Haihefa- King  
> Oukejon Kru – Blue Cliff  
> Setbrana Pramheda- Born Anew First Commander  
> Trishanakru – Glowing Forest  
> Hodness- Love  
> Floukru – Boat People  
> Skaikru – Sky People


	11. Forgive, Not Forget

June 23, 2147 – The Ark

Raven stood awestruck; her gifted mind refusing to process the data overload seeping from Chancellor Kane’s video. The brilliant psyche that manufactured four Terahertz Radiation Electromagnetic Audio Transmitters from recycled rubbish in seven hours was dodging the ability to comprehend; threating to short-circuit as snapshots of horrific events whirled before her eyes.  

Her chest tightly contracted, as if someone’s reached into her ribcage and grabbed her heart with their fist, forcing it to stop and start with each squeeze, at the thought of her father being sucked out of the airlock, his life being ripped away from him, being murdered by the people he was trying to protect. Jake Griffin was more than a father to her; he was her hero. The Griffins saved her the moment they decided to welcome her into their home. The rest of the Ark, her biological father included, had turned their backs on her, abandoning her. She had become expendable to everyone; everyone except the Griffins, complete strangers.

Jake Griffin was her father, not George Reyes. Shame arose every time she thought of George and the painful lesson he had taught her at a young age; that she was not important, that she had no value. It was Jake and Abby, who had taught her differently. The Griffins taught her that she deserved to be loved, that she was important; they taught her to forgive and to move on with her life, to look for the positive and not dwell in the negative.

Her parents had gifted her a second chance at life; a chance at a happy, healthy childhood. And she loved them for it. The terrifying thought of one of them forever gone forced a stream of hot tears to cascade down her face as her breath came in rapid succession.

“My darlings,” a loving caress, the pungent aroma of medical asepsis cleanser, and her mother’s warm voice penetrated the fog lofting her brain; forcing her attention back to the present. “I know how confused you all are,” that was understatement of the century. Raven was beyond confused, she was punch-drunk and glassy-eyed, she was perplexed to nth degree. “I know the questions forming in your heads. I promise it will all make sense in a moment. These chips,” Raven’s eyes darted in the small, metallic object in her mother’s hand, “will make you remember.”

‘WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK?’ was all Raven’s mind could produce. Rebuffing any linear thought process.

“Will it _laksen_?” she heard her sister faintly asked besides her, concern laced her words.

‘Good, at least someone was thinking straight.’

“For a moment.”

Before she could react, before she could warn her sister that swallowing an unknown object was a bad idea, Clarke hastily took the chip from Jake, ingesting it one fluid motion.

Raven’s brain kicked into hyperdrive as worry pulsed through her veins. Refusing to allow her baby sister to travel down the rabbit hole alone, Raven grabbed the chip Abby was holding. She tossed it into her mouth and gobbled it down.

Instantaneously, pain rocketed throughout her whole body; dropping Raven to her knees as she her brain slammed repeating into her skull, madly quivering as new-old memories wormed their way into her limbic system. She held onto her mother for dear life, needing an anchor as two set of memories blazed through her hippocampus. Two childhoods – one with an alcoholic mother and absence father, one with a loving set of adopted parents and an adoring younger sister. Bright red blood gushed from her nose as she retained memory after memory. Raven remembered; she remembered beatings from Greer, starving with Finn, being shot by Murphy, taking A.L.I.E’s chip from Thelonious Jaha, life on the Ring, being tortured by Abby and Clarke. She remembered, she remembered, and she remembered. And she hated that she did.

Weakly Raven rose to her feet aided by her mother.

“Abby?” she sorrowfully questioned. Not missing the hurt that flickered across Abby’s face at her name.

“Shh, darling,” Abby said as she brought their foreheads together. “It’s alright. Everything’s alright. You safe, I’m safe. Dad and Clarke are safe. It’s alright; we alright.”

A tornado of emotions ripped through Raven; laying waste to an adolescence of cherished memories. Lies. It was all lies. Abby and Jake weren’t her parents. Clarke wasn’t her sister. She wasn’t loved. She was only valued for her mind, nothing more.

Raven wanted to forget; to erase the last ten minutes. She wanted to be young, naive. She wanted to be Raven Griffin, not Raven Reyes. She wanted to forget; she needed to forget.

Raven craved not knowing her doting mother was a pill popping addict who picked her addiction over her; torturing her to get her next fix. She wished she didn't recall that her beloved younger sister was the Commander of Death. She wished she didn't remember Murphy shooting her, paralyzing her, the agonizing pain that rippled with each step, each movement. She wished she didn't remember.

But she did. She remembered everything. Every single horrific moment; watching Finn's body burn after paying restitution for his sins, slashing her wrists under A.L.I.E.'s commandment, soaring away from Earth as a nuclear death wave race onward.

Numbness washed over her; chilling her to the bone.

The world around her blurred; metamorphosing into a murky daze. The room spun as she heard the muffled voices of the others around her, discussing the continuation of their plans, their next step. Stars danced across her vision at the foggy movement of her family ushering her home. She paid them no mind, her head not affording an ounce of intellect.

Seconds passed; minutes lazily inched by. Ten minutes, twenty minutes. Slowly, Raven's surroundings came into focus. The tingling sensation in her appendages melting away. Her breathing restored to a normal rate. 

As the haze clogging her mind cleared, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Feeling better," she heard Clarke ask.

Raven saw red. How dare she act concern now? Where was that consideration when she left Bellamy to die in Octavia's fighting pits? When she sent wave after wave of tortuous shock surging through her body?

"Don't touch me, _Wanheda_ ," Raven hissed as she jumped up from her spot on the couch; venom seeping from her words. "Everything you touch dies. I won't be your next victim. This is my second chance and I'm not gonna let you take it from me."

Raven watched as her sister's face fell.

"Raven Griffin!" Abby's harsh voice howled behind them, storming into the living room. "Apologize to your sister, now."

"Like hell I will; she's not my sister and you're not my mother," Raven disgustingly threw at Abby. "Don't act like you're any better, you a _joken_ junkie. Like mother, like daughter. Two rotten peas in a pod." 

" _Daun ste pleni_ ," her father's voice boomed throughout the room, vibrating off the walls. 

Her usually pacifist father angry demeanor caused Raven to pause before rage erupted in her again. "Wake up, man. Are you blind? You saw the commander's video. They're both toxic; the worst of the worst. Be careful or they'll get your floated again."

"Raven, _beja_ ," Abby begged; silently pleading with her daughter. Imploring for the forgiveness granted to her in the mines. 

Raven's sixteen year old emotions hijacked her twenty-five year old mind, spewing hate like a volcano. Spinning to address her adopted father anew, "did she tell you about Marcus? Huh? Did mommy dearest tell you how she spent seven years fucking the man who floated you? Tell you that? Knowing her, she probably still is, home-wrecking whore."

Raven regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Instantly, wishing she had access to River's time machine again; to go back in time ten seconds and shut herself up. Raven wished she could stop the blood draining from her mother's face, the heart-rending gasp from Clarke, the balled fists of her father.

Silence smothered the room following Raven's outburst. The only sounds were the shallow breathing of the four family members.

"Abby?" Jake wistfully asked, already knowing Raven spoke true. He had known for years, lying to himself to keep his marriage intact, to keep the love of his life. 

"Jake, _beja_ , I can explain."

He didn't wait for an explanation. Jake spun on his heel, heading out the main door. 

A harrowing sob escaped from Abby as Jake departed the family residence. The unearthly sounds breaking Raven's heart in two.

" _Nomon_?" she called out as she watched Abby rush from the room; face buried in her hands, sobs wrecking her form.

"And I'm the toxic one," Clarke's sardonic voice buzzed around Raven.

Angry with her sister, with her mother, with herself. Raven stormed past Clarke into their shared bedroom. Wanting to be alone, Raven ripped Clarke's pillow and blanket off the bed. Charging back into the living room, Raven threw her sister's belongings in her face. "Get lost, _stumucha_!"

Bile rose in her throat and tears leaked from her eyes as she threw herself onto her bed. Raven buried her face into her pillow, wishing to start the day afresh.

Self-loathing crept up her uninjured spine as words of malevolence hammered away at her skull. Greer's scornful jeers crooned in her ears - You're worthless, you'll never amount to anything. You're insignificant, a waste, a drain on oxygen and supplies. No one loves you, no one ever will.

The revulsion lingered, staying passed its uninvited welcome. Hovering above her bed, misting the room in antipathy. Slowly, like clouds parting after a storm, Raven felt the warmth of the sun, the love of her family, shining on her, chasing away Greer’s pain. Raven heard Abby’s words of appreciation and admiration in this life and in the past; telling her she was loved and wanted, that she was important. She remembered the devoted friendship that forever bonded her to Clarke, the sacrifices made, the lessons learned. The acts of encouragement and dedication from the man she called her father as she grew and learned.

Greer was wrong. Raven wasn’t worthless, she wasn’t unloved, she wasn’t a nobody. She was Raven Griffin, beloved daughter, sister, and friend.

And she just ruined her family.

Springing from her bed, Raven raced towards her mother’s door. Ignoring Clarke on the way; she’ll deal with her later.

Raven palmed the door’s operating panel, expecting the door to slide open. It did not. It stood stalwart in its post, guarding it’s occupant from the sinister environment circulating outside its mental frame.

“ _Nomon_ ,” she called softly as she knocked on the door.

Silence was her only answer. She had anticipated nothing less. Abby was hurting; whenever Abby was hurting, she buried herself away.

“ _Moba, nomon_ ,” she said as she pressed her forehead to the cool metal of the door. “ _Ai na doteip op disha. Swega. Ai hid yu in._ ”

Receiving no answer once again, Raven left her mother’s threshold. Barricading herself in her own room.

Sleep refused to visit her that night. She laid awake staring at the ceiling while the day’s horrendous events repeated over and over in her head. Raven watched the hours slither by, hoping for reprieve come morning.

It never came.

Unable to take another second sulking in her bed, Raven quietly slinked into the living room. Aspiring to not wake Clarke; regrettably, she did as she ran face-first into her father’s solid chest.

Clarke shot off the couch, left hand reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there at Raven’s yelp of surprise.

“Sorry, girls,” he slurred “Go back to sleep.” Pressing a kiss to Raven’s forehead before stumbling off to the lavatory. Leaving a trail of stench behind him. He reeked of moonshine, oil, and sex.

Raven met her sister’s eyes, knowing she smelt him too as Clarke threw off her blanket and stormed out. Rage burning in her blue eyes.

Powerless to stop the monster she created, Raven went through the motions of the day, paying them no heed. She had no reaction when she answered the door an hour later to Murphy’s told-you-so shit-eating grin. She didn’t listen as he gushed on and on about reuniting with his formerly-deceased parents; she didn’t care one iota how happy his family was while hers was falling apart at the seams.

She had no emotions until Octavia came calling.

_“Hei._ Where’s Clarke?”

‘That’s a good fucking question’ Raven angrily thought to herself. She hadn’t seen hide nor blonde hair of Clarke since she walked out this morning, leaving Raven to handle their parents’ failing marriage on her own. Running away like a coward once again, just like after Mt. Weather. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

“What do you mean that you don’t care? She’s your _sis.”_

“She’s not my _sis._ She’s a murderous _natrona,_ a _gozila._ We’re better off without her around, without her destroying everything and everyone,” Raven screamed at her friend, allowing her pubescent emotions to wash over her. Pouring her fury and sorrow into berating Octavia, better her friend than herself. Better to hate Clarke than herself; it was far easier.

Raven watched from the corner of her eye as Octavia spun on her heel to leave.

“You know, the commander said this was everyone’s second chance; that everyone should forgive and move on or we’ll repeat the same mistakes we did last time. Doesn’t that go for Clarke too?”

Forgiveness. Could Raven grant that to Clarke? Could she forgive her sister for the pain and suffering she administered; the betrayal she indiscriminately dealt out? Was Raven inclined to let go of the past, move on from it as her parents had taught her to do? Could she be the bigger person, bury the hatchet?

Granting Clarke forgiveness wasn't condoning her wrongdoing, justifying her actions, or making excuses for her offences, no matter the extenuating circumstances. Forgiveness wasn't forgetting Clarke's behavior or denying the subsequent impact of it on her life. It wasn't letting Clarke off the hook, pardoning her for her crimes.

No, forgiveness was healing and redemption. Forgiveness was validating and ousting her negative thoughts and feelings, it was letting go and moving forward. Forgiveness couldn't change her past, their past, but it could change their future. Forgiveness wasn’t for Clarke, about Clarke, forgiveness was for her.

She was willing to try for the sake of her relationship with the person she had once considered her closest friend.

Raven was waiting for Clarke when she snuck into their bedroom a few hours later, well pass their curfew.

“Listen, I don’t want to fight with you. Okay? I just want to get my nightclothes and I’ll go back out to the couch,” Clarke said as she spotted Raven reclining on their bed.

“Actually, I want to talk to you.”

“Talk to me? Or yell at me some more. I’m not really in the mood for that right now.”

“Talk,” Raven said as she gestured for Clarke to join her on the bed. “I need to know why.”

“Raven, we’ve been over this, you know why. I had to protect Madi,” Clarke expressed, unmoving from her spot by the door.

“By leaving Bellamy to die in Polis? By torturing me? How could you do that? We were your family, your people.”

“No, Raven. You stopped being my family, my people as should as Becca’s rocket took off without me. Leaving me to die, alone.”

Raven woefully bowed her head. The recollection of her torture was so fresh in her mind that Raven lost sight of the fact that the only reason she was alive to be tortured was because Clarke had willing sacrificed her life to save _Spacekru,_ to save her _._

“I may have hurt your family, but your family hurt mine first. Madi was all I had for six years, it was just the two of us. She’s the only reason I never ate my gun, I lived for her, I survived for her. And Bellamy took her away from me, made her _Heda_ when I begged him not to, knowing what happened to the last commander that I loved. He did it to protect you. He took my child from me to protect you and Echo, Murphy, Emori, and Monty and Harper. To him, to you, I wasn’t family anymore either.”

“Clarke, it had to be done. She saved us, Madi saved all of us.”

“No, it didn’t. Bellamy and I had a plan that was working until you and Murphy fucked it up by starting a riot among the prisoners. _Spacekru_ deceived her into taking the flame, stole her childhood, and forced her to become commander. Then you marched her onto a battlefield. I would never wish that feeling, that heart-breaking, gut-turning despair of watching your child walk towards their probable death, on my worst enemy, and more importantly not on someone I once considered family. I hope you never have to experience that pain, Raven. Never know what that feels like, have your heart ripped from your chest.”

Clarke turned to leave. She was done with this conversation, done with explaining herself, done with justifying herself to someone who would never understand. Clarke was done with _Spacekru, Skaikru, Wonkru_. She was done.

“No, wait,” Raven’s rushed tone stop her. “Listen, I don’t want to fight with you. No-name was right; animosity, separation, and xenophobia is what got us here to start with. We need to leave the past in the past to move on or we’ll just end up back here again. And I don’t want that and I know you don’t either. We can do that, forgive and move on. Sisters, can do that, right?”

Clarke stood silent for several moments causing Raven’s heart to drop. Finally, she softly spoke, “of course, we can.”

“Good,” Raven said with a smile as she pulled back her blanket. “Now, get your ass in here, its freezing. But keep your hands to yourself, no funny business.”

With a chuckle, Clarke replied “thanks, but you’re not my type.”

“What a sexy, badass brunette? That’s exactly what I am.”

Quickly changing her clothes and grapping her pillow and blanket from the living room, Clarke joined her sister in their bed, snuggling against Raven’s side.

“What’s she like?” At Clarke’s puzzled look, Raven clarified, “Lexa, what’s she like?”

Clarke raised one blonde eyebrow at Raven's inquiry.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't her biggest fan last time. In my defense, she did tie me to a pole and slice me open, and then there was the whole leaving us at Mt. Weather to die incident. But if she's important to you, she's important to me. Plus, I figure she's the crux to our salvation. No-name said Lexa was the one who raised her, trained her to be the guardian of the human race. No-name may have saved us but Lexa was the one who led her there."

"Awkward."

" _Chit_?" Raven asked, unsure what Clarke was referencing to. 

"She was, she is," Clarke corrected herself. Lexa isn't a was, she's a is. She's alive, on Earth, obtuse to the fact that she's waiting on her soulmate to arrive.  "Awkward, socially, that is. She didn't have the same upbringing as us, the same interactions; no one instilled social graces in her. She was raised to be commander, not gregarious. She wasn't reared with companions, only the other novitiates who she was trained to fight to the death for the Flame; relationship, friendship were highly discouraged as they would prejudice the outcome of the conclave. After she became _Heda_ , she couldn't allow people to get close for fear of political sabotage, appearance of favoritism, or threat of assassination. As a consequence of that, sometimes she doesn't know what to say or how to act around others. But once you get passed that, she's truly amazing; she's the best person I have ever known. Underneath _Heda_ , Lexa is loyal, wise, and generous; she loves deeply."

Raven was awestricken as Clarke passionately described Lexa. Had Finn, Wick, or Miles loved her an ounce of what Clarke felt for Lexa? Certainly not. Would she even find her once-in-a-lifetime love? Where was her soulmate; did she have one?

"You really love her? Even after all this time, after everything that happened?"

"I will love her until my fight ends in this life or any life we share. She is my heart, my soul."

"And she loved you?"

"She did. She never told me, but I know she did."

"She will again."

A sad smile graced Clarke's pale face. "The future isn't known, isn't set. Anything can happen." 

Truer words had never been spoken. After several long seconds staring at the ceiling, Raven quietly announced, "I went to Mecha Station this afternoon after Octavia and Murphy left. I went to see Finn."

Clarke turned over to glance at her sister. "And?"

Raven blew out a heavy sigh. "And, I felt nothing. I mean I was happy to see him, that he's alive. But I felt nothing else. Does that make me a horrible person? After all this time, you still love Lexa and I could walk pass Finn and not have a care in the world."

"Oh no, _sis_ , you're not a horrible person. It just means Finn isn't your person, your soulmate. There’s nothing wrong with that."

"Then, where is he? Why haven't I found him yet? Do I even have one? You found Lexa, Bellamy found Echo, John and Emori, Octavia and Lincoln, Monty and Harper. Where is my soulmate?"

"Perhaps, he's on the ground, waiting for you. And last time you didn't get to meet him with everything going: timing didn’t match up, you were on different sides of the war, or what have you. This time you will, we’re gonna do it right this time.”

"Hmm, maybe I should find myself a grounder chick. Worked for you, John, and Bellamy," she replied chuckling

“Hey, don’t knock it until you’re try it,” Clarke said as she flopped onto her back. “Speaking of relationships, what are we gonna do about mom and dad?”

“Float! Clarke, I feel so bad about that. I never meant to hurt them.”

“Hey, let’s be honesty. She’s still sleeping with Marcus, probably has since she returned, whenever that was. She needs to woman up and pick.”

“She’ll pick Marcus.”

"I would expect nothing less. Theirs is an unbreakable bond forged from tragedy and mutual tribulation. Nothing could keep them apart, nothing could tear them asunder, even dad, especially dad."

"Well, from the looks of it this morning, I think he'll be alright."

"Hmm, who do you think he was with?"

"Cece?"

"Really? Think she would do that to mom? They been friends since forever."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. I don't care whoever it is as long as he's happy."

"Me too. We all deserve that."

\-----

July 16, 2147 – The Ark

A 128-year-old escape pod is far easier to rehabilitate when your mother and mentor had already procured every piece of equipment you will need for it before you start. However, even with a working pressure regulator, Raven took her time in fixing the pod. It wasn't just her life she was putting in danger, it was Clarke's too. Raven wouldn't risk losing Clarke just when she got her back; not after she lost her for six years.

Today was the day. The escape pod was in working order and the Ark is in the correct orbit to land in _Trikru_ territory. 

And Raven was ready to go. Not only to start her mission, but also to get away from the uneasy air circulating her family. Her parents avoided each other and they avoided her. The entire Griffin family had been walking around on eggshells with each other for three weeks and Raven was over it, ready to escape, put space together them, literally. 

She stood by the main door of her family residence bag packed waiting on her sister. Clarke was taking her sweet time getting ready; which was quite unusual for the blonde. Clarke was typically the first braced for anything. Growing impatient, Raven throw up her arms and stormed into her bedroom.

"Are you ready yet? If we don't hurry, we'll land in the middle of the floating ocean and unlike you, I still don't know how to swim," Raven hollered as she watched Clarke jump at the unexpected intrusion.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Clarke abruptly said was she shoved a cased digital optical disc into her pack.

"What's that?"

"Something for later."

"Ooh, something for Lexa?"

"Something like that," Clarke answered with a morose, tight smile. "You know, when we get there, you gonna have to call her _Heda_ or commander. She won't remember us to call her by her first name. It would be a grave insult. Don't want to start out on the wrong foot again."

"Yeah, I know. Can we go already?"

Clarke was quiet the entire trip to the docking bay, not uttering a single word. ‘Probably nerves,’ Raven thought to herself. They were restarting their worst nightmare; that would put anyone on edge.

Their parents and friends were waiting on them when they arrived.

Marcus in his usual melodramatic flare gave an empowering speech on community, acceptation, and second chances. Raven only half listened; her mind already running through system checks.

Next came the good-byes. Murphy and Bellamy, their fellow 100 survivors, were the first to step forward, both wrapping their arms around the sisters, wishing them the best of luck, telling them to stay out of trouble this time. Raven and Clarke promised that they would, telling the pair that they would see them again soon.

Next was Octavia in the farewell line.

"I'm profoundly envious of you two. I wish I was going with, I crave escaping the never-ending inferno of stares and whispers."

"Careful for what you wish for, there are far worse places to be," Raven ensured her friend, knowing Octavia had already survived worse places; they all had.

"Says you. You don't get leered at or heckled every day; the unwelcome provision thief, the sister. I've never felt like I belong here."

“That's because you don't, you're not one of us," Clarke indifferent tone spoke levels of understanding. 

"Clarke," Bellamy's sharp voice broke their conversation. No matter his current standing with his sister, he wouldn't stand by and allow Clarke to attack her.

Clarke paid him no mind. She raised her left hand to cup Octavia's face. "You, Octavia Blake, are a proud _Trikru gona_ , loyal and mighty."

"I am?"

" _Sha_ , and when you get to the ground, I'll make sure you become one again."

" _Mochof_ ," Octavia replied as she tightly hugged Clarke. " _Mochof_."

Bellamy nodded his appreciation when Clarke looked up at him. She was right, Octavia was _Trikru_ , through and through.

After hugs and back-pats from Cece, Aurora, Sinclair, and Marcus, the sisters moved onto the last two farewell wishers, their parents.

Raven went to Abby first, allowing Clarke to embrace their father.

" _Nomon_."

"Raven, listen. Don't worry about your father and I, we'll work it out, promise. I need you to be focused and clear-headed for your mission. You're heading straight into the heart of danger again. You need to stay safe and come home to me. You understand that? I cannot lose you or your sister, not again."

Unable to speak, Raven nodded her dark head, promising her mother. 

"Good. I love you. I also will. Nothing will stop that, never think anything less."

"I love you too, _nomon_."

Abby smothered Raven in tight embrace, executed with a kiss on the forehead. Pulling back, Abby handed Raven two objects, a disc and a small rectangle box. "This is the commander's video; play it for Lexa, she'll need to understand. The other is a gift from Madi."

Raven slid the decorative, metal top from the box. Gasping at its contents. " _Nomon_ , this is..."

"Shh, I know. Make sure it gets to the right person."

She nodded in agreement as she pocketed the objects. With another hug and a kiss, Abby stepped away, allowing Jake to embrace their daughter.

"Stay safe, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaving her father's arms, Raven stepped towards the pod, allowing Clarke to enter first. With a final look, Raven whispered, "may we meet again" to the docking bay before sliding into her seat.

Clicking her safety harness into place, Raven eyed Clarke. "Ready to go home?"

"More than you know."

With a press of a button and a shift of a leverage, a deep vibrating rumble shook the pod as the engines hit full thrust, triggering the boosters to ignite. With a massive blast from behind, the pod launched from the Ark, soaring towards Earth.

The pod jolted and shuddered like a skyscraper in an earthquake as a spine-tingling shriek of the slipstream enveloping the pod grew audible, the sound of herculean strength unleashed in barely controlled fury. The pod violently lurched and jerked as it hit the Earth's atmosphere at 1000 miles per hour; shaking it's riders ferociously during a fiery re-entry descent. Raven blew a sigh of relief as the aeroshell protected her and Clarke from the intense temperature of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit; feeling the heat through her bulky spacesuit. 

The pod slowed, plummeting the sisters towards Earth, as escaping kinetic energy transformed into heat as it lost friction in the atmosphere. The keen pull of gravity as they fell forced Raven into her seat, her safety straps sharply digging into her frame. Their stomach-churning freefall was abruptly quashed as the pod's parachute shot open. Slowing the pod down enough to make a harsh collision with the harsh ground of the Earth instead of a fatal one.

Earth. They had made it. The pod filled with shrieks of excitement from the sisters as they regaled in the success of their first mission. 

Mission Two: Find Indra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laksen- Hurt  
> Wanheda – Commander of Death  
> Joken – Fucking  
> Daun ste pleni – That is enough  
> Beja – Please  
> Nomon – Mother  
> Stumucha – Utterly deplorable person  
> Moba – Sorry  
> Ai na doteip op disha. Swega. Ai hid yu in – I will fix this. Promise. I love you.  
> Hei- Hello  
> Sis – Sister  
> Natrona – Traitor  
> Gozila – Destroyer  
> Spacekru- Second Nuclear Apocalypse Survivor Group  
> Heda – Commander  
> Skaikri – Sky People  
> Wonkru – One Clan  
> Chit – What  
> Trikru – Tree People  
> Gona – Warrior  
> Sha – Yes  
> Mochof – Thank you


	12. Slipen Skaifaya

July 16, 2147 – _Trikru_ Territory

Ripping her helmet off in such a manner that caused her four ornate braids to whirl around, smacking her in face, Raven rashly pushed the pod's hatch open. The fragrance of Black Walnut and Mockernut Hickory clobbered her in the face as she did, knocking the exultant teen onto her butt as she stumblingly attempted to depart the spacecraft. Franticly shaking her head clear, Raven slowly withdrew herself from the pod. As her hands and feet dug into crisp green grass, Raven sucked in a deep breathe, inhaling fresh, unfiltered oxygen into her lungs for the first time in this body; triggering her bronchi to seize up as they were inundated with pureness; compelling her body to double over in a coughing fit.

Gently respiring, Raven flushed her body of negative ionized tension and slowly regained control for her vigorous form. Spinning around, Raven absorbed her surroundings. Earth. She and Clarke had made it home. Throwing her hands in the air, she screamed at the tops of her newly purified lungs as excitement seized her being. 

Clumsily pushing her screeching sister out of the away, Clarke hastily exited the pod, scrambling awkwardly to her feet. Looking around, Clarke took in their surroundings; green grass, green trees, blue sky. _Trikru_. Overwhelmed, she dropped to her knees. Clarke bowed her blonde head, silently thanking the spirits for getting her here, for giving her undeserving self another chance, as tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

Clarke was determined to do right this time, to be good, to be the person Lexa and Madi thought she was. Clarke was unwavering in her stance to correct her mistakes, to make restitution for her sins. Earth will survive, _Leksa kom Trikru_ will live, and _Madi kom_ _Louwoda Kliron Kru_ will never become _Heda_. Clarke would die before letting her mission fail; not again, never again.

Not wasting time in jubilation like her sister, Clarke grabbed her and Raven's bags from the pod. Crudely tossing Raven's at her, Clarke took off towards their first destination. "Let's go,” she tossed over her shoulder as she left her sister behind.

Raven rushed to keep up, finding it easy to do so on two fully functioning legs, running for the first time in almost a decade. Not wanting to squandered anymore time, Raven pushed the thought of chronic neuropathic pain out of her mind. There would be time to rejoice later. Time to sit down and mull over her former disability. Time to think about who she was without a brace. That time wasn’t right now. No, she had a mission to complete first. Save Earth, then deal with her emotional wellbeing.

The sisters were light-footed and sure, leaving no trace, as they maneuvered the rugged terrain of the Tree People. They trekked for hours, only stopping to rest their weary bones and refill their canteens with unrecycled water. Raven felt intoxicated as the cool wave of spring water hit her tongue, painting her taste buds with pristine freshness. Raven lapped at her canteen in desperation; guzzling mouthfuls down, never tasting anything so sweet.

Before long, the sisters arrived at the base of cliff there a family cabin once stood; a secluded prison where a terrified boy become a paranoid man. Taking a moment to catch her bearings, Clarke looked around, searching for a hidden path. As her memories of six years ago flew at her, Clarke took off. Scampering forward as she found the stairwell hidden under fallen branches and lush layers of green vegetation. 

Yanking ninety-five years of thick, sticky cobwebs out of the way, Clarke led her sister to the bottom of the clandestine flight of steps. There at the bottom, she located the skeletal remains of a Second Dawn believer, guarding the entrance of the fraudulent sanctuary; Clarke briefly thought of the poor soul who perished believing in a discriminatory prophet. She knew the horrendous amount of pain that had ripped through the guard as radiation bored into his skin and bone, she knew from bearing witness to the slaughter at Mt. Weather and personally living through it during _Praimfaya_. The horror at watching your skin blistered and boil then slough off in painful layers, the knife piercing agony as your lungs sucked in poisonous air, slowly drowning in bloody sputum. Clarke wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy, not on Carl Emerson or Queen Nia, not on Paxton McCreary or _Titus kom Trikru_.

" _Hofi ya na hon bida chilnes op ona yu brana sonraun_ ," she blessed the believer, wishing him safe passage on his belated journey to the netherworld.

Cautiously, as not to disturb the remains, Clarke reach out her left hand, slowly grasping the medallion from around his neck. Pulling sharply, Clarke gave a sigh of relief when she felt the chain give, the medallion falling in her hand. Rubbing her thumb over a blanket of dust and charred soot, Clarke stared at the inscription. "From the ashes, we will rise." The irony was not lost on the sisters.

Pocketing the medallion, the sisters started their journey afresh. Reaching their terminus by nightfall. From a grove of Pitch Pine preceding the gates, Clarke glanced at the imposing village of _Tondisi_ , recalling the death and debris of her last visit; silently vowing to herself to prevent the village for meeting the same fate in this existent.

Slowly raising their hands in the air, the sisters enter the clearing; anxiously approaching the gate. Panic spiked in Clarke’s blood as she heard the guards yell “ _MAUNON_!”

“ _Osir nou kom Maun. Osir nou Maunon. Oso kom op chilnes_ ,” Clarke shouted, trusting her words to avert the pending attack. When it didn’t come, she continued. “ _Beja, lid in oso gon yu wocha. Oso gada in meija getnes. Beja.”_

Clarke’s words sent a fury of action onto motion. Instantly, she and Raven were set upon by half a dozen _gona_ who relieved them of their belongings. The sisters were then boorishly escorted to the center of the village, a spear or sword pointed at them the whole time. Clarke could feel the village’s eyes on her, watching her, inspecting her, weighing her worth.

“ _Ai laik Indra kom Trikru, Wocha kom Tondisi. Chit yu gaf_?”  


Relief flooded Clarke as she spun on her heel to face Indra. Dependable, trustworthy Indra, her ticket to Polis and Lexa.

“ _Oso gada in meija_ ….”

“ _Getnes. Ai don sen in yu, maungada_. _Chit getness na yu gada in?”_ Indra sneered; her stoic features giving nothing away of the rage boiling inside her; the want, the need to kill the bleeders of her people. To slaughter them as they had slaughtered hers.

_“Kom Heda. Gon yu blinkas noumou.”_

Clarke felt panic begin to crawl up her spine as Indra stared her down, eyes drilling into her. Their mission would fail if their oblivious ally struck them down now.

Clarke watched as Indra's loyalty to the commander battle with her desire to slaughter the _Maunon_. Allegiance versus vengeance; obedience over retribution. Weighing Lexa's wrath above quenching her bloodthirst. Thankfully for the sisters, _Heda_ was victorious as Indra nodded her head in agreement; signaling the sentinels to lower their weapons.

Always on guard, Indra cautiously led the sisters to the village's grand hall, not trusting the pair as far as she wanted to throw them, and she wanted to throw them far.

As they followed the seasoned warrior, Raven ardently scanned her surroundings, taking in the splendors of the village: the sights, smells, and sounds captivating her. In her past life, she had not welcomed it, life on Earth, the grounders. Viewing them as a monsters, the ruthless, bloody slayers of her friends and loved ones. She hadn't seen them as people, as human beings worthy of dignity and respect. Not deserving, beneath her. Not until Echo and Emori, her sisters. They made Raven confront her xenophobia head on; curing her ignorance with love and justice to the truth; the truth that she had been shaped by her birth, education, beliefs, and ideologies just as they had been; and the fact that she could've been one of them had her great-grandparents not been in space when the bombs went off. That living on the Ark didn't make her better than the grounders, just different; and there was nothing wrong with being different. Echo and Emori taught her love; love for the ground, for the grounders, and for herself. Raven planned to embrace her education full-on; she had already started with herself.

Indra guided Clarke and Raven to the bottom of the stairs in the grand hall, intending to suss out the truth from the girls, one way or another. Preferring the other.

Clarke wait until the main door closed behind them before springing into motion, signaling Raven to do so as well. As they planned and rehearsed for the last three weeks, the pair attacked the veteran warrior. Years of sparring with grounders had hardened their minds while a childhood brimming with combat skills training had hardened their bodies. Raven dove for Indra legs, knocking her feet out from underneath her; causing a harsh collision with the floor as Clarke rammed into her chest. With the ease of practice, Clarke jumped atop of Indra, pinning her arms to her sides as Raven secured her buckling legs. Squeezing Indra's cheeks tightly, forcing her lips open, Clarke shoved the chip she had pocketed before being relieved of her belongings into Indra's mouth as she slammed her hand against Indra's face, cutting out her oxygen.

Indra fought and fought, buckling and twisting her body, attempting with each thrust and turn to knock the mountaingirls off her. Indra refused to lose her fight, her life to these beasts. No, _Indra kom Trikru_ was better than that. No, _Maunon_ was going take her down, not today, not any day. With a mighty power bore from simmering rage, Indra push Clarke off her chest, into the air.

Watching her sister get launched off the warrior, Raven dove onto Indra's chest with a sharp thud. The force of the impact stole the air from Indra's chest, causing her to swallow the chip.

Raven pulled herself off of the mature warrior as Indra's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body shook three times as a trickle of blood crept from her nose. ‘God, they even do this better than us,' Raven thought of herself, remembering her own painful experience.

Without warning, Indra's brown eyes flew open, teeming with confusion." _Wanheda_?" she asked unsure of what was before her.

"I'm here, Indra," answered Clarke, instantly by her side.

"It worked?"

Clarke nodded her blonde head, unable to speak as emotion coursed through her.

"Good," Indra announced as she slowly got to her feet, aided by the sisters. In a moment of unadulterated happiness, the warrior reached out, hugging the girls briefly to her body.

" _Mochof_."

" _Pro_ ," they answered as they stepped away.

Indra sincerely took in the pair for the first time as she wiped the small trace of blood from her dark face, immediately noticing the subtle difference: the beaded braids, the tone muscles, and air of equanimity. "You're different," she stated matter-of-factly.

" _Sha_ , we have much to tell you, so much is different now," Clarke answered, not at all surprised that Indra identified the faint changes in the sisters. Indra's survival and value came from her innate power of perception and keen foresight.

"You will tell me over dinner."

"We don't wish to impose. We brought algae bars with us, they will last until we’re able to hunt."

Indra wrinkled her nose faintly, recalling the distinct flavor of _Skaikru_ manufactured food. "On the ground for one day, and already insulting my people by rejecting our hospitality. I expected better from _Skaikru_ this time."

" _Moba_ , we meant no offense," Clarke replied, knowing the game Indra played.

" _Os_ ," Indra said as she wandered to the door. " _Lid in oso hangas dina_ ," she ordered the guard on station. "Now, tell me what has happened," she demanded as she gestured to the pair to take a seat at the long table.

"For starters, _nomon_ went back further than we agreed upon," Raven informed the warrior; causing Indra's right eyebrow to rise in silent curiosity. Without additional clarification, Indra knew ' _nomon_ ' meant Abby, mindful of her friend’s guilt over the shameful treatment of the young engineer while under the influence of her pharmaceutical addiction.

"How much further?"

"Fifteen years. She and Marcus have alternated the timeline and Skaikru’s way of life thoroughly. Charles Pike and Kara Cooper are both dead, along with a few others that brought destruction to our people," Clarke announced, diving right in. "Marcus has been Chancellor since we were toddlers. Under his direction, _Skaikru_ now speaks _Trigedaslang_ fluently, and is survival and combat ready. Everyone has also been taught how to adopt their skills to the ground. Medical has been taught how to make medicine from plants and animals, the culinary technicians have been given ground-based recipes, the Guard rely on hand-to-hand combat over guns, and so on."

"We’ve also been stockpiling radios and solar energy material. Along with adopting some _Kongeda_ traditions," Raven injected, gesturing towards her braids while rolling up her sleeve to display the Griffin family escutcheon tattooed to her right wrist below the _Skaikru_ emblem.

Indra nodded her head in agreement with Marcus and Abby's long overdue modifications to _Skaikru_ way of life. "What of Octavia?"

“Girl is legit now," responded Raven cheerfully.

"There was a lottery that granted one woman the right to give born to a second child. Aurora won," Clarke inserted with air quotes, allowing her true meaning to speak for itself. "Octavia is the only sanctioned sibling on the Ark. Not that she likes being 'the sister' any more than being the 'illegal second child'. But at least she free of the threat of being floated at any given moment."

A rare smile bloomed across Indra's face; pleased that her second daughter was safe and hadn't endured a childhood of seclusion and constant fear of prosecution once again. "Good, what else?"

Whatever response Clarke was about to give was cut short as Indra sprung up from her chair with such force that the back of the chair bounced off the floor twice before settling with a hard thud. Clarke whirled in her seat; taking in the view that caused such a fierce reaction from the usually apathetic chieftain, a young dark-skinned teenage boy approached the table, carrying a tray of variety of meats, cheese, bread, and fruit.

Indra was misty-eyed as the young _seken_ sat the tray down on the table in front of her. He bowed before backing away and leaving the hall.

Indra remained silent; staring at the closed door for several moments.

"Indra," Raven called softly, not wanting to disturbed her host.

" _Ai nomfa_ ," she whispered to the room before she sprinted after the boy. Her sudden burst through the grand hall doors triggered the sentinels to perk up, steering themselves for battle. Indra paid them no heed as she caught up to her son. "German?" she called.

" _Sha, Wocha. Ai gada in mema au som_?" he asked, ashamed her had failed his mother and village chieftain.

" _No,_ _skat_ ," she answered as she wrapped her strong arms around his growing form, pulling him to her chest. " _Non nowait. Ai jos gaffou chek au yu."_

"Indra," came another lost voice. " _Chit skechi? Ste yu lasken_?"

Silas. Her _houmon_ , her _yongons' nontu_ , her _keryon teina_.

One of her last memories of him from her previous life was in the tunnels during the siege of Mt. Weather. She can plainly remembered the anguishing pain the tore through her heart and soul as she flipped over a tranquilized reaper to discovered her fallen love, stolen by the _Maunon_ along with their son six months earlier while on a hunting trip. His olive-colored skin had been pale and ashen, burning with fever. His once lively eyes were bloodshot and glazed, his pupil blown wide open. His sharp mind and gentle heart gone, twisted and warped by the desire of Red, the Mountianmen's enslaving drug. Four days later, he was gone forever, lost to her a second time. His debilitated body began to shut down, withdrawing from Red, after _Wanheda'_ s slaughter of the Mountain. And following _Heda_ 's tactical retreat, _Abi_ revoked _Skaikru's_ offer to cure the reapers, tending to their victims from the Mountain instead. Without additional Red or _Abi’s_ healing abilities, Silas lost his fight.

In her other life, Indra had endured losses, so many lost. German to the parasitic Mountain, Silas to the ensnaring dependence of Red, Lincoln to Charles Pike’s xenophobia, Lexa to Titus’s chauvinism, Gaia to the allure of a specious religion, and Octavia to the weight of shouldering _Blodreina_. Indra renounced the prospect that would allow that to happen again. Never again would Indra lose another loved one, the world would burn for a second time before she would allow that to happen again. Indra swore to herself that her children will grow old and merry, outliving her by decades, her _houmon_ will preserve his gentle soul, and her commander will led their people to prosperity. Indra would give her last breath to ensure it happened.

" _No, soukei_ ," she assured him. _“No bash op komba raun gon ai_."

He nodded his head. " _Hangas_?"

" _Ron emo ridiyo op. Ai gaf in sis op emo gon Heda. Ogud shilkru. Oso rou au gon fostaim soncha."_

\-----

July 17, 2147 – _Polis_

Polis, the heart of the Coalition, the symbol of solidarity, the residence of _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_ , the twenty-first Commander of the Blood, the premier Commander of the Coalition. The vibrant metropolis with its bustling population was a stark comparison to the dust-cloaked wreckage with its indoctrinated, famished populace she had witnessed after _Praimfaya_.

Clarke’s blue eyes darted back and forth, taking in the sights. The inveigling merchants peddling their goods. The watchful mothers keeping an eye on their mischievous children, as they weaved in and out of the crowd, avoiding being tagged. The lounging _gonakru_ partaking in a refreshing brew at the drinkery, savoring the Coalition’s delicate moment of peace. People were smiling and laughing. People were falling in love; bonding ceremonies were being celebrated; babies were being born. The grounders were living and thriving.

Proof of Lexa’s laborious effects at uniting the clans; the sacrifices endured, the hard decisions made, the black blood spilt. In her prior life, Clarke hadn’t truly acknowledge Lexa’s extraordinary feats, the dedication and fidelity she poured into her people, the love and care she gifted them, the greatness she was building; not until she watched her love’s legacy shatter and burn, lost with a single gunshot from an overzealous advisor.

Marcus had once called Lexa a visionary; he wasn’t wrong, but she was so such more. She was a revered warrior, a hallowed stateswoman, a savvy strategist. She singlehandedly revolutionized the grounder mindset of clan alienation whilst forging an empire. She truly was the Great Uniter.

Fueled by inspirations and the promise of tomorrow, Lexa saw beyond the ambiguity and challenges of today to an empowering picture of a world at peace, a world where blood must not have blood was embraced and carried out, a world where children grew old without the tarnish of warfare and spilt blood.

It takes stalwart discipline to hold the end picture in mind and enduring commitment to work towards that vision each and every day. Clarke told Raven that Lexa was the best person she knew, but she was so much more. She was the twelve year old girl who fought with force and ferocity beyond her years to earn her destiny, she was budding, wayward commander that dreamed of unity and peace for the warring clans, she was the worn warrior leading campaign after campaign to secure unity and peace, she was the merciful politician who allowed her enemies to sit at her table. To Clarke, to the grounders, Lexa was the greatest commander the world had ever seen.

Each step she took through the marketplace was one step closer to the Commander's Tower, one step closer to the throne room, one step closer to Lexa. Clarke was a nervous ball of energy as her legs propelled her through the capital; she was wound up tighter than a ten day clock.

The overwhelming combination of anxiety and excitement had kept her up half the night; tossing and turning in the feather bed Indra had provided her as she imaged her upcoming reunion with her lost soulmate over and over again. Clarke mentally rehearsed her speech until she had it memorized, word for word. She had steeled herself against every possible outcome; had an answer for every question. She was prepared. She was ready. She had been waiting for this moment for nearly seven years.

That didn't prevent her heart from beating faster, racing, threatening to jump out of her chest as she and her group enter the crumbling tower. Her palms began to sweat as they enter the elevator, sticky moisture dripping down her fingertips, leaving a puddle beneath her. Her breath caught in her throat, coming out in short puffs, as they stepped into the hall leading towards the throne room. She was deaf to the announcement declaring their arrival, her blood pounding in her ears, silencing the world around her. Time stood still as her eyes locked onto the stoic being sitting on the throne.

_Leksa kom Trikru_.

Clarke wanted to race towards the throne, throw herself at Lexa's feet and swear ever-lasting fidelity to the beautiful brunette. She would had too, if it wasn't for Indra's hand on her shoulder stopping her, getting her grounded, keeping her present to the dangerous situation circling them.

Clarke hear the furious whispers of " _maunon_ ", denouncing her presence. She felt animus glares, staring daggers at her heart. This was hatred, pure unadulterated hatred. The real _Maunon_ deserved nothing less from the Coalition.

" _Chit gaf seyon kom disha_?" Titus harsh voice broke through the buzz, effectively silencing the room.

Clarke felt a river of rancor and grief flow through her veins, washing away the brief happiness that had spiked in her at seeing Lexa again. _Titus kom Trikru_. The man that stole the love of her life from her, the man that plummeted the Coalition into chaos, the man that will forever haunt her dreams. At that moment, seeing his dogmatic face again, Clarke swore to herself, she would give her last breath to take his. Titus will pay for his crimes, and soon. His atonement at the end of her blade will ensure his crimes will never repeat themselves.

" _Yu na lid op baga gon oso presh ginteiknes. Daun tiknes. Yo lid op nokoma gon…"_

_“Hosh op, Titus. Teik in Indra gon chich,”_ Lexa’s authoritative tone rose over Titus’s screeching, silencing her belligerent mentor.

A wave of pleasure pulsed through Clarke, hitting her square in the chest, at the sound of Lexa’s sweet voice. Clarke’s heart broke in two at that exact moment, realizing that the voice she had been hearing in her head the past seven years was wrong. Tears welled in her eyes as she grasped the notion that she had forgotten the sound of Lexa’s voice.

“ _Ai gada nou lid in oso bagas kom maun. Ai gada lid in hukopns kom skai_ ,” Indra announced brazenly to the room.

Pandemonium broke out instantly throughout the throne room. Each of the ten ambassador trying to outdo each other in accusatory roars and hysterical exclamations.

“ _Em ste spichen_!”

“ _Natrona!_ ”

“ _Dison feikau, Heda_!”

Lexa’s fist in the air silence the squawking diplomats. “ _Shof yu op! Indra, gouva yu kiln.”_

“Commander, if I may?” Clarke asked before words could form in Indra’s mouth. Indra shot her a glare, this wasn’t what they agreed upon. But Clarke couldn’t help herself; she had to speak to her love. Even if that meant throwing their plans out the tower window.

Clarke’s heart quickened when Lexa’s green eyes turned to her. She was so different, yet just the same from their first meeting. No war paint or twirling knife, but the same power and authority oozing from her; the same long brunette braids, black overcoat, and red cape. Her forest green eyes were just as hard, just as haunted, holding not a hint of recognition, yet Clarke detected a tinge of intrigue.

Against the obvious advice from her _fleimkepa_ , Lexa waved Clarke closer.

Clarke and Raven step forward, bowing as they did. “Thank you. My name is Clarke Griffin. This is my sister, Raven,” Clarke said gesturing towards the brunette on her left. “Indra has given you the truth, Commander. Raven and I are from the sky. Our vessel fell to the ground yesterday morning in the forest a day’s ride from here. We were fortunately enough we stumbled upon Tondisi after landing. Chief Indra has been nothing but kind to us; we truly appreciate all she and your people have done for us.”

Whispers followed closely behind Clarke’s introduction. She repeatedly heard “ _slipen skaifaya_ ” – fallen star. The grounders marveled at the notion of people living in the sky, people falling to Earth. Everyone but Lexa.

Lexa hide her surprise with a blank stare. Indra, kind? She had heard the seasoned warrior called many things, but kind was never one of them. What was the skygirl playing at?

Clarke felt naked, exposed for the world to see, as Lexa’s eyes bore into her; reading her. Lexa was a brilliant profiler, sizing individuals up instantly, authenticating them in mere moments. Would she see the truth in Clarke’s eyes? Would she find her worthy a second time?

“Explain yourself,” she demanded, her tone harsh and commanding, leaving no room for doubt. A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine; she had unforgotten what it felt like to truly face the commander. The fear that pounded at your soul; the smothering aura of power and strength that encompassed you, overtaking you. Lexa wore _Heda_ so well; most couldn’t tell where Lexa ended and _Heda_ started, for them there was only _Heda_. Clarke knew, she would always know.

“When the bombs went off and destroyed the old world, there were thirteen space stations orbiting Earth, watching from above. Aboard were four-hundred Earth-born scientists and researchers from around the world. These individuals thought the ground was uninhabitable due to lethal levels of radiation, as a result of that they concluded they were the only survivors. To pool their resources, twelve of the thirteen stations merged together to form a single space station, the Ark, where Raven and I grew up.”

“What happened to the thirtieth station?”

“It failed to comply with unification orders and was destroy along with its occupants because of that.” Clarke’s answer send off a murmur of whispers throughout the room; the Sky people had approached insubordination with deadly force as the Coalition was bracing to do with the two remaining unaligned clans.

“Why come now?”

Raven step forward to answer this time. “We thought, as our ancestors had taught us, that Earth wasn’t survivable for another two-hundred years. It was until a few weeks ago, that we discovered differently. During a routine sweep of the ground, our technology detected the presence of gas produced by lifeforms. Further exhaustive inspection disclosed the presence of human being. We were shocked and overjoyed beyond our wildest dreams at the thought of survivors. Our Chancellor, our leader, and his council selected Clarke and I to serve as an exploratory team. Our mission is to assess the ground’s survivability and to make contact with you, Commander.”

“What does your people want with mine?”

“With your permission, Commander, the remaining members of the Ark wish to come to the ground as well. We…”

“You mean steal our land and rape our resources. Fatting your own bellies while our people starve. Draining us,” Titus interrupted Clarke, furious that _Heda_ was entertaining the invaders.

“Not at all, we recognize that this is your land, we have no hold on it. You have lived and survived on this land for nearly hundred years. You have paid for it with your blood a hundred time over. We propose a trade agreement, land and aid for our resources.”

“What desirable resources does your people possess?” asked Lexa, fascinated by the young blonde. The only other person she had ever seen balked Titus was herself; everyone else invariably bowed down to his supremacy.

“We have medicine, medicinal equipment, and technology from the old world.”

“We have medicine. Medicine that has served our poeple well since the dawn of our time. Are you insinuating that your way is better than ours?” Titus sharply asked. His anger becoming evident.

“Our ways are not better than ours, just different. We can learn from each other.”

“What means of aid do you require?” questioned the commander.

“We don’t know how to survive on the ground. We don’t know how to hunt or grow food. We don’t know how to build homes or to weather the changes in the seasons.”

“You ask for very much and give very little in return.”

“What else can we do? There must to something else you need. Something we can do to earn your assistance,” Clarke asked with a huff, already knowing the answer.

“ _Hon daun maun, skaigada_ ,” joked an ambassador, causing a wave of snickers to escape from the crowd of onlookers.

“ _Ai na dula op daun_ ,” proudly answered Clarke.

Pandemonium broke out once again. Threats were shouted. Fighting stances were taken. The room brace itself against the Mountain spies, knowing that the skygirld’ story was too good to be true. Fools they were to believe it.

Time flashed before Clarke’s eyes as Lexa sprung from her wooden throne, clearing perturbed by what she had just heard. Her eyes burrowing into Clarke as she ordered the throne room evaluated. Clarke’s skin began to crawl as the crowd unwilling left, leaving the commander behind to deal with the _Trikru_ traitor and her butchers.

Lexa rushed upon Clarke as the grand doors closed behind the flamekeeper, thrusting a knife against the pale skin of Clarke’s neck with her right hand as the left fisted a handful of silky blonde hair. “ _Ha du yu get in oso sleng? Tel op ai o ai na slash kiln yu chouk raun yu sis sin in_.”

“ _Ai get in kos yu don tich ai, Leksa_.” Lexa pulled away, confusion written across her tan face. “I can explain, if you allow me.”

Against her better judgement, Lexa agree; signaling to Anya, her steadfast General, to release her hold on brunette skygirl.

“Easy on the goods, cheekbones,” Raven said as she pushed Anya away from her. “Not easily replaced.”

“ _Reivon, tich Heda en Wormana Onya.”_

_“Nach,”_ Raven replied as she pulled her microtablet from her satchel. Turning it on and hitting play, Alexandria’s voice overtook the silence.

“Greetings to the Ark…I am the Commander of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans of Earth.”

The Commander and her General attentively watched the video. Engrossed first by the old-world _tek_ and then by the message. Green and hazel eyes were glued to the screen; never leaving it as their owners consumed information after information.

“ _Noun a kom au_ ,” whispered Anya when Alexandria’s voice faded away.

“She speaks the truth, _Heda_. I can prove it,” Indra responded as she held up the key to the Second Dawn bunker; Clarke had given the medallion to her before entering the capital.

The walk to _Bekka Pramheda’s_ crypt was a quiet one. Not a word was uttered as Indra burned the medallion away or as the bunker door was opened. Not a sound was made as the group toured the underground facility. The realness was too overwhelming.

“Do you believe us?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence. Unable to stand the quietude. They needed Lexa to believe; she was the linchpin to their success.

“ _Sha, Ai wich in yu_ ,” she said, turning to face the blonde. “Now, tell me your plan.”

And Clarke did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hofi ya na hon bida chilnes op ona yu brana sonraun. – May you find peace in your new life.
> 
> Osir nou kom Maun. Osir nou Maunon. Oso kom op chilnes. Beja, lid in oso gon yu wocha. Oso gada in meija getnes. Beja. – We are not from the Mountain. We are not Mountainmen. We come in peace. Please, take us to your chieftain. We have important information.
> 
> Ai laik Indra kom Trikru, Wocha kom Tondisi. Chit yu gaf? - I am Indra of the Tree People. Chieftain of TonDC. What do you want?
> 
> Getnes. Ai don sen in yu, maungada. Chit getness na yu gada in? – Information. I heard you, mountaingirl. What information could you have?
> 
> Kom Heda. Gon yu blinkas noumou – From the Commander. For your eyes only.
> 
> Mochof – Thank you
> 
> Pro – You’re welcome
> 
> Sha - Yes
> 
> Moba - Sorry
> 
> Os – Good
> 
> Lid in oso hangas dina – Bring our guests dinner
> 
> Nomon - Mother
> 
> Trigedaslang – Grounder Language
> 
> Kongeda – Coalition
> 
> Seken – Second, Apprentice
> 
> Ai nomfa – My Son
> 
> Sha, Wocha. Ai gada in mema au som? – Yes, Chieftain. Did I forgot to something?
> 
> No, skat. Non nowait. Ai jos gaffou chek au yu. – No, boy. Nothing is wrong. I just want to look at you.
> 
> Chit skechi? Ste yu lasken? – What’s wrong? Are you hurt?
> 
> Houmon, yongons' nontu, keryon teina – Spouse, children’s father, soul mate
> 
> No, soukei. No bash op komba raun gon ai. –No, it’s all right. No harm has come to me.
> 
> Ron emo ridiyo op. Ai gaf in sis op emo gon Heda. Ogud skilkru. Oso rou au gon fostaim soncha. – Speak the truth. I need take them to the Commander. Ready the guard. We leave at dawn.
> 
> Chit gaf seyon kom disha? - What is the meaning of this?
> 
> Yu na lid op baga gon oso presh ginteiknes. Daun tiknes. Yo lid op nokoma gon... – You dare bring the enemy to our sacred summit. That’s outrageousness. You bring shame to...
> 
> Hosh op, Titus. Teik in Indra gon chich. – Quiet, Titus. Allow Indra to speak.
> 
> Ai gada nou lid in oso bagas kom maun. Ai gada lid in hukopns kom skai. – I have not brought our enemy from the mountain. I have brought our allies from the sky.
> 
> Em ste spichen! – She lies!
> 
> Natrona - Traitor
> 
> Dison feikau, Heda! – A trick, Commander.
> 
> Shof yu op! Indra, gouva yu kiln. – Silence! Indra, explain yourself.
> 
> Slipen Skaifaya – Fallen Star
> 
> Hon daun maun, skaigada – Take down the mountain, skygirl
> 
> Ai na dula op daun – I can do that
> 
> Ha du yu get in oso sleng? Tel op ai o ai na slash kiln yu chouk raun yu sis sin in – How do you know our language? Tell me or I will slash your throat while your sister watches.
> 
> Ai get in kos yu don tich ai, Leksa – I know because you taught me, Lexa
> 
> Reivon, tich Heda en Wormana Onya – Raven, show the Commander and General Anya
> 
> Nach – Of course
> 
> Tek - Technology
> 
> Noun a kom au – Not possible
> 
> Sha, Ai wich in yu – Yes, I believe you


	13. Reshop Natshana

April 18, 2151 – Shallow Valley

It took Clarke two weeks to coax the feral child into her village, and other three to convince her to stay.

The forming of their relationship was long and strenuous, not happening overnight. Rome burned in a day, God create the Heavens and the Earth in seven days, however, it took _Madi_ _kom Louwoda Kilron Kru_ nine months to completely trust Clarke.

That's how Clarke found herself sitting on the hard ground, combing Madi's wild hair, while rabbit stew slowly simmered over a blazing fire.

"Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow ju-ju...."

"Jumping," Clarke assisted.

"Jumping over the moon," Madi finished, reading from an old world book, one of the few Clarke had scavenged from the ruins of Arcadia and deserted homes in and around their village. 

"Very good, Madi. _Krei os_ ," Clarke praised in both _Gonasleng_ and _Trigedasleng_.  "You're so smart. _Yu's briyon_."

Madi beamed at her, her face full of childhood innocence, as she handed the book to her adopted mother. "Your turn. _Yu gou_."

Two years ago, Clarke spoke conversational _Trigedasleng_ ; learning the basics of the language from shadowing Lexa and hiding out with Niylah. She knew enough to understand most of her Ambassador meetings and to converse with her peers. Unfortunately, not enough to raise a child who didn't speak a lick of _Gonasleng_.

It was a game at first, a way to get Madi to interact with her. She would point to an object, calling by its name in her language, followed quickly by its name in Madi's native tongue. Madi caught on quickly, squeaking in delight when she knew the name of an object in either dialect. 

Every evening Madi and Clarke would sit down, taking turns reading from their little library. This book was Madi's favorite for as soon it was over, Clarke would regale her in a tale of her favorite characters, the delinquents, promising her one day she would meet the notorious heroes, the ones who saved mankind.

" _Reshop natshana. Reshop kodchuwa lip op beon natshana,”_ she read to her daughter _._

\-----

 

July 17, 2147 – _Heda’s_ Tower, Polis

Raven was on a mission; a very crucial mission, an Earth-saving mission. Raven would attest that she hadn’t believed in her endgame in in her previous life, viewing it as brutal monstrosity, she hadn’t shed a tear when it was gone. She believed now; she was a diehard proselyte after watching how the world crumble without it. Raven knew her endgame was essential to the survival of Earth and mankind.

She was ready and willing, prepared to take the first step.

The only issue was that she was lost.

She stood outside her chambers in the Commander’s Tower cursing her former self for never venturing into the capital. If she had, perhaps now, she would know where she was going. But she hadn’t, so now she doesn’t.

She knew they took the elevator down six floors when she and Clarke had been escorted to their rooms earlier. That wasn’t the issue, it was finding the elevator that was. How many turns were there? Four or five? Maybe six? Normally, a minute detail such as this wouldn’t had escaped her attention as her mind was composed of minute details, filed away for moments like this.

However, Raven had been preoccupied with the mechanical workings of the elevator, wondering the semantics of it, to pay attention to the path that led to her door. Raven had two options. A) Go to Clarke’s room and ask her sister directions to the throne room or B) Start wandering. Option A wasn’t feasible. Her sister would rise questions and then insist upon tagging along when Raven couldn’t answer them; which would defeat the purpose of their mother keeping this hidden for seventeen years.

Option B it was. Not that Raven prefer it over A. As a scientific intellectual guessing wasn’t in Raven’s wheelhouse. She made hypothesizes based on evidence, not guesses. ‘There’s a first time for everything,’ Raven thought to herself with a groan as she started down the hall.

Three right turns, two lefts, one U-turn, and twenty minutes later, Raven was definitely lost. Beyond lost. She was about ready to throw in the towel when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Gathering intelligence, skygirl?” Anya accusingly asked.

With a bitter huff, Raven spun around to face her accuser. Coming face to face with the glowing wrath of the dirty-blonde. Anya’s angry was almost palpable, Raven could practically feel it bashing her in the face. “For what purpose?” she demanded from the general.

“To take back to your leader to form a battle plan.”

With a small laugh, Raven responded, “Hate to break it to you, sister, but my Chancellor has lived here. He knows the layout better than I. And why would we be forming a battle plan? You saw No-name’s video, we’re here to help. Remember giant deathwave coming to destroy Earth; be here in two and a half years. Will kill everyone and everything.”

“More lies. Even if it was true, we have survived _Praimfaya_ once, we will again. _Heda_ will show us the way,” Anya splat out.

Done with the pointless conversation and the enraged warrior, Raven took off down the hall again. Throwing over her shoulder as she went, “okay, good luck with that. You’ll let me know what it feels like to have your face melt off, won’t ya?”

Anya debated with herself for several seconds. She could allow the skygirl to roam freely, hopefully ending up in a restricted area, by virtue would force _Heda_ to revoke her goodwill, tossing the two invaders to the mercy of the _Kongeda_. Or the skygirl could end up viewing factors not meant for her eyes. Unfortunately, the risks did not outweigh the benefits this time. “Pray tell, where is your desired location?” Anya asked as she caught up to Raven.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I need to go to the throne room. I have a gift for the Commander from my people.”

“She doesn’t need or want anything fro. your kind.”

“Does the Commander know you speak for her?” asked Raven, catching Anya off-guard. Anya’s bronze face turned a deep shade of red. She tried to respond, mostly likely an insult, but no words came out, instead she stood there opening and closing her mouth like fish pulled from the water, gasping for air. “Listen, I’ll keep that little faux pas between us if you point me in the direction of the elevator. How’s that sound, cheekbones? Fair deal?”

“Behind us, to the left,” Anya finally responded when words were able to form in her mouth once again.

“Great, thanks,” Raven said as she took off on her mission once again.

“Having said that, going to the throne room will be futile. _Heda_ has retired for the evening.”

Stopping in her tracks and throwing her hands in the air. “Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Anya shrugged her shoulders, refusing to give the invader an answer. “Well, whatever. I need to see her, tonight. It’s of the utmost importance. Can you get me a private audience?” Anya refused to answer once again. “Listen, if you want you can stay the whole, you can make sure I don’t harm the Commander in anyway. Whatever you need to do to trust but I need to see her tonight. The fate of Earth depends on it.”

Anya’s almond eyes scanned Raven, searching for the truth behind her words. Detecting no ill will, Anya conceded; curious of the interstellar gratuity, “Fine, skygirl; follow me.”

The elevator ride and subsequent walk to the Commander’s Quarters was quiet. Neither voicing their wariness of the other, fearful that doing so would snap their tenuous truce. Upon reaching _Heda_ ’s door, Anya shot Raven a hard stare that could only mean “stand there and do nothing or else” before slipping pass the guards. Mere moments later, she was back, ushering Raven in.

“ _Reivon kom Skai, Heda,”_ Anya proclaimed as Raven came face to face with _Leksa kom Trikru_. In her previous incarnation, Raven loathed Lexa to her core. It was Lexa’s warriors who attacked the delinquents at the Dropship. It was Lexa who bartered Finn’s life for a cease-fire. It was Lexa who had betrayed that truce at the Mountain. Gloomily, other Raven had eventually acknowledged that it was also Lexa who prevented an all-out war with Arcadia after it fell for Charles Pike’s propaganda. Furthermore, it was Lexa who held the Coalition together; she was the Coalition. Without her, it fell; plunging the world into chaos. Raven always wondered what the _Praimfaya_ survival rate would had been under the true _Heda_.

Going for a dramatic flair, Lexa stood silent, arms stiffy behind her back, waiting for Raven to make the first move.

Pulling her mother’s gift from her pocket, Raven approached the brunette commander. “ _Heda_ , on behalf of Marcus Kane, Chancellor of the Ark, I present to you a token of friendship and goodwill.” Raven bowed briefly before holding out the clothed, rectangle box.

Under Anya’s vigilant viewing, Lexa accepted the gift. Mindfully, she unwrapped the box, pulling the faintly familiar decorative lid off as she did. Her haunted, green eyes snapping to Raven’s as the box’s contents came into view. The question of how etched across her tan face.

Lexa didn’t respond for several moments, prompting Anya to voice her concern. “ _Heda_?” she asked.

Slowly with an unsteadiness that Anya hadn’t seen since her first days as her _seken_ , Lexa held up a milky white stone for the room to see.

“ _Chit yu gaf_ (What is it)?” Anya softly inquired, dubious to the Commander’s reaction.

“ _Keryon kom Heda_ (Spirit of the Commander),” Lexa whispered back, her word tripping over her tongue.

Blinding white rage shot through the General, at once, Anya leaped forth, grapping Raven’s shabby blouse with both fists. “ _Kaina bandrgaen dison bilak_ (What blasphemy is this)?” she howled as she brought Raven’s face to her own, her spit landing on Raven’s cheeks.

“ _Nou bandragen_. A gift from _Heda Madi_ _kom Louwoda Kilron Kru_ , entrusted to my _nomon_ seventeen years ago. It is my people’s second greatest desire to see it returned to its rightful owner.”

“ _Chomouda_? _Chit yu kru waines kom disha?_ (Why? What is your people intention with this?)” Lexa demanded, her tone low and harsh; cutting Raven to the quick.

“ _Sinrolla nou gouva kiln ething. Moun Heda no kik raun auda em. Yu en Madi don. Fleimon-de tich yu edei bilaik otaim, Heda_ (The video doesn’t explain everything. The other Commander didn’t live through it. You and Madi did. The flame will show you the way as always, Commander),” Raven meekly answered whilst terror bubbled painfully in her chest; genuinely fearful for the first time since arriving on the ground. The two powerful warrior could strike her down in an instant. Ending her fight before she got the chance to truly start it.

“ _Ha osir na wich yu in?_ (Why should we believe you?)” Anya barked, as she tightened her hold on Raven’s blouse. She knew the Sky people were no good. This just validated it; the sacrilege of presenting a false flame to her sacred leader. She refused to allow them to defile the Commander, to make a mockery of their ways.

“ _Yo natsoujon kom houd gon chilnes. Weron jus nou drein jus daun fousen. Wereon goufas groun op thau heri sich kom wor. Dishon na shoun raun yo gon dei de_. _Beja, wich ai_ (You dream of a world at peace. Where blood must not have blood is real. Where children grow up without the danger of war. This will guide you to that. Please, believe me),” Raven uttered, recalling Clarke’s edition of the Commander. She prayed her sister was right about the other brunette, that Lexa’s was the Commander of Peace, not Blood.

Time stood still as Lexa debated her next move. Outsiders, like the Mountain, had brought nothing but pain and suffering to her people. All the same the skygirl spoke of her greatest desire. A coalition of twelve united clans that thrive in a world without the threat of the Mountain. A better world where _gona_ grew old and gray. A world where every child went to sleep in warm beds with a full bellies. Could the space invaders bring that to her people? Are they who she had been waiting on? Did the blonde speak true, could she conquer the Mountain?

“Fleimkepa na spik au kom disha. Em noumou daun get in dula kiln vosenshou (The flamekeeper will disagree with this. He is the only one who knows how to perform the separation ceremony),” Lexa informed the dark-haired skygirl, offering herself up once more for her people.

Anya’s dirty-blonde head whipped around at her commander’s word. “ _Heda, no. Non gada don kik raun auda vosenshou. Em na frag op yo. Beja, vout in brana yu sadon_ (Commander, no. No one has lived through the separation ceremony. It will kill you. Please, rethink your decision),” she beseeched her former _seken_ , fearfully for her life.

“I know how to remove the flame, Commander,” Raven announced. Her words slipping into her native tongue as her head throbbed with fright. “One of our healers was with you when you passed. Another was with Madi when she ascended. From them, I learned how to perform both ceremonies. I can do it.”

“Good,” Lexa said as she handed the flame back to Raven. “We shall commence straightaway.”

“ _Leksa_ , no,” Anya pleaded, letting go of Raven as she did.

“ _Ai laik Heda. Nou nosho in ai_ (I am the Commander. Do not question me),” Lexa barked as she settled herself onto her bed, signaling Raven to follow her.

With a bowed head, Anya apologized, silently admitting defeat.

“This will hurt, but I’m sure you already know that,” Raven said as she swept Lexa’s braids from her neck, revealing the tattooed symbol of the Commander.

“Pain is a factor of life, Raven. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Raven silently nodded, fully in agreement to Lexa’s assessment. Pain was nothing more than reminder that you’re still alive. “Ready?” she asked.

Lexa softly dripped her head, indicating that she was ready. She was ready, be it to wake up with a new flame in her head with memories of another life that will guide her to peace for her people or to never wake up again and spend her afterlife with Costia. She was ready.

Horrific pain shot through her neck, radiating through her entire body as Raven delivered the pass phrase of “ascende superius.” She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, refusing to utter a sound, while the flame detangled it’s self from her brain stem. Darkness washing over her as the implant burrowed through her skin. Her last cognizant observance was Anya catching her before she slumped to the ground.

With nimble fingers, Raven grabbed the flame as it emerged from the Commander. The flame quickly deactivated at “quia nunc vale”, thin metallic tentacles retracting swiftly into itself.

Anya’s weary eyes scanned the unconscious being, frantically searching for life. The seasoned warrior’s shoulders eased at the soft, steady rise and fall of the commander’s chest. “Wake her up, now,” she demanded, a hint of panic piercing her words.

Nodding in agreement, Raven swapped out the flames; separating them to avoid confusion. She lowered Madi’s flame to Lexa’s neck, whispering “ascende superius” as she did. Nothing happened. Raven tried again, a bit louder. Still nothing. Three more times, louder and with more force behind her words, still nothing.

“What is wrong? Why isn’t it working?” implored Anya. Her fear for the commander’s life increasing with each failed attempt.

“I don’t know. It should have worked,” Raven hissed, her own panic beginning to rise. Her brilliant mind kicking into gear, searching each neuron for an answer. Suddenly a tickle of a memory began to form, a recollection of Madi stating she had modified the flame’s pass phrase to block Clarke from removing it. “ _Nomonjoka_ , Madi changed the phrase,” Raven screeched, more to herself than to the others in the room.

“To what?” asked Anya.

Not that Raven heard, her mind already working through possible phrases. “ _Omon gon oson_ (All of me for all of us),” she tried the _Wonkru’s_ motto. The flame remained inactive. Of course, leave it to Clarke’s kid to complicate everything.

Her mind blanked, coming up empty for new ideas. Damn, she wished she had paid more attention to Madi. Raven knew Madi was smart, even without the former commanders guiding her. She wouldn’t had given Abby the flame without the pass phrase; that would defeat the purpose of giving it to Abby in the first place. It had to be here, somewhere.

Raven dove at the flame’s box. Ripping into it with vigor, Raven tore the lid and protective shell off; searching every inch for a clue. In her frenzy, she missed a tiny, white slip of faux page folded up in the upper, left corner of the box. It fell out, landing on the floor at Anya’s feet.

“Fuck, it’s not here!” Raven screamed, frustrated to the nth degree. Fear seized her, she knew that the warrior at her side would strike her down if she failed her mission. “Think, Raven, think.”

Raven may have missed the falling clue; Anya did not. Nothing got passed her; her life relied on it. “ _Reshop natshana,”_ she said, reading the piece of paper she had just picked up for the commander’s floor.

At once, the flame came to life. In jubilation, Raven threw her arms around Anya’s neck. Anya stood stunned for a moment before pushing Raven off her, ruining the moment. “Wake her up, now or it will be the last thing you never do.”

With an astounded quickness Raven didn’t know she possessed, she ripped the flame off the commander’s bed and brought it once again to Lexa’s neck. This time it buried itself inside her.

Anya and Raven stood side up side as the flame crammed image and image into Lexa’s cerebral cortex. Memories of places she had never been and faces she had never seen flew by. Feelings she had long locked away sprung up anew, lightening her heart and soul. Over and over again, she saw the same face and heard the same name.

_“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.”_

_“You bleed for nothing.”_

_“I do care, Klark, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart.”_

_“Those deaths were on you, too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice.”_

_“I’m sorry. I never meant to turn you into this.”_

_“I won’t just sit there and watch you die,”_

_“Yes, you will. Your feeling for Klark put both of you in danger. Your kill order must be fully enforced. If you care for Klark, you will send her home. It is the only way she will be safe. Don’t make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did.”_

_“You were right, Klark. Life is about more than just surviving.”_

_“I told you my spirit would choose wisely.”_

_“I thought love was weakness. Isn’t that what the commanders in your head tell you?”_

At once, Lexa bolted up right. Uttering one word, “ _Klark,”_ before blacking out once more.

\-----

 

October 21, 2174 – _Heda’s_ Tower, Polis

 _Winter Blake_ _kom Azgeda_ knew the horn that announced the end of _Bosheda Leksa kom Trikru_ reign as commander also announced the end of her relationship with Lexa's successor and daughter, Alexandria.

Winter love Alex, she truly did, she had been in love with her since they both were young girls. Winter can still remember the exact moment her heart declared Alex as its keeper, always and forever. Winter had been born different than others. Consequently, she spent her infancy and most of her early childhood under the watchful eye of _Fisa Abi_ , monitoring her closely for wavering health concerns. When _Abi_ deemed Winter fit for society, she moved to Polis to live with parents who were strangers and siblings who avoided her. It was a lonely and terrifying time for the young girl. To escape the towering friction residing in her family quarters, Winter would wandered the halls of the Tower.

It was there that she first spotted the Coalition’s eldest princess. The bright-eyed girl who followed her brunette mother everywhere, hanging off her every word, desperately trying to absorb all of _Heda’s_ teachings so she too could be a great leader someday. _Alexandria Abigail Griffin kom Skaikru_ was the perfect embodiment of _Yongon Graunset Skaifayas_ (Children of the Earthborn Stars) with her _Trikru_ braids and her _Skaikru_ ways. She could duel with a blade in each hand one moment, the next she could be flying through the countryside in a personally souped-up rover.

But Alex was so much more than the confines of her birth. She was smart, devouring every book in the Coalition from Arcadia to Polis. She held more information regarding the Old World in her right pinky than the entire Coalition combined knew. When asked why, Alex would always quote a long-dead philosopher, saying “those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it,” assuring whoever was listening that she had no plans to let that happen. Alex was also kindhearted, offering a helping hand to anyone in need; be it scullery maid to Ambassador.

Her kindness was what had won over Winter’s heart. She can still recall the feeling of Alex’s rough, callused covered hands as she helped her stand up after tripping over her own two feet outside the library. Alex then gently led Winter to her blonde mother for medical care before escorting her safely home. Alex called on her the following day to ensure her scratched up knees were healing. That today forward Winter’s heart belonged to Alex.

She never thought that ten years later Alex would return her affection. Or that she would be seated in a position of honor as the world waited for her lover to return from the Conclave.

Yet here she was; seating among the blithesome crowd swarming the throne room waiting until Alex triumphantly strolled in, bearing the token endorsements of the Coalition's Sixteen Clans. Alex stood proud and weary; taking everything the Clans had thrown at her from glacier swims to bucking broncos, proving to herself and the _kyongedakru_ she was worthy of being _Heda_ , deserving of her mother's throne.

Pride coursed through her veins; she never doubted that Alex would be successful; she was truly the best person Winter had ever know; loyal, fair, trustworthy, and compassionate. Winter knew Alex would own up to her prophecy, becoming the greatest leader the world would ever see, delivering the Coalition into its forecast golden age.

Winter's heart broke, shattering in a million pieces, as Gaia's ceremonial dagger sliced into Alex's palm, thick, black blood seeping from the open wound. Tears welled in her light brown eyes as the flame tunneled into Alex's long, pale neck, forcing her love to fall to her knees. She choked down her emotions as Alex completed _Tagspiden_ , reciting the linage of the former Commanders, ending with her mother. The throne room roared as Gaia announced the new commander, Winter didn’t hear a word of it over the blood pounding in her ears.

Time flew by in a blink of an eye. Before Winter knew it, the banquet celebrating the commencement of _Setbrana Pramheda Alexandria kom Skaikru's_ reign as the twenty-second Commander of the Blood concluded. Winter knew Alex would send for her; wanting to spend her first night as _Heda_ with her _hodnes_. She also knew Alex’s night wouldn’t end as she hoped. That is less than a candle mark Winter would be breaking the Commander’s black heart.

A great leader needed an equally great partner. Someone to lean on, to help shoulder the burden. Queen Victoria had Prince Albert. Napoleon had Josephine, John Adams had Abigail, _Leksa kom Trikru_ had _Klark kom Skaikru_. She was not the partner Alex needed; she wasn’t worthy of being Alex’s consort, her queen. She wasn’t _Klark_ , not even close. Alex deserved someone who was.

Winter took a deep breathe in, forcing it out of her lungs with a fulsome sigh as a guard opened the door to Alex’s new quarters. Dread weighting her down; her limbs feeling like lead as she stepped over the threshold. Her eyes instantly finding the new commander.

Alex’s rushed at her; throwing her arms tightly around her neck as her lips crushed against her. Winter reveled in the moment, knowing it would be their last. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered into Alex’s brown braids.

“I was only able to survive it because of you.”

“I wasn’t even there. I was of no help.”

“You were there,” Alex laid her right hand across her heart. “That’s what got me through it. That and knowing you were here waiting for me.”

Winter was always astonished by how freely Alex's love for her flowed; so openly and candidly. Caught up with her affection, Winter squeezed her paramour tightly, pouring her own love into the embrace.

"Arg," Alex yelped at the sudden contact to her right side.

Looking for an explanation to the usually placid warrior outburst, Winter pulled the new commander's shirt up, pushing Alex's protesting hands out of the way. Her eyes immediately landing on a black tinged large bandage, wrapping the entire length of Alex's lower torso. Brown eyes flew up to meet blue. "What happened?" she demanded to know.

" _Finrona_ (shark)," Alex answered with a coy smile, as if it was nothing to be sporting a shark bite, a very large one at that.

"A _finrona_?"

" _Sha, Flourku's_ challenge."

"That's absurd. You could have been killed. There must be a better way."

"No", Alex assured her, as she had time and time again. "This is the best solution. The only _natblida_ blood spilt the last three weeks was my own, no one else's. My brothers and sisters will wake in the morning, safe and sound, warm in their beds. Not ripped from their families for sport of the Coalition. No bodies to burn. No tears to shed. No grief to bear. That has never happened after a Conclave before, not once; each one ended in bloodshed. Every commander's reign started with murder, in genocide. But not me, not my reign. I swear to you as I did to my brothers and sisters, neither will anyone else's. If this method is good enough for me, it’s good enough for my successor. The chief objective for my council in the coming weeks will be to develop a just approach to the candidate selective. Everyone shall have a fair shot. I'll need your brilliant advice to develop the particulars of it."

In the coming weeks, Winter would be far from the capital, the Commander, and her council.

Reading her lover's mood, Alex asked, "What’s wrong?" She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her narrow waist; Winter's sullen temper disturbing her.

"I won’t be here. I'm departing Polis at daybreak."

"For what purpose? The Guardians were granted a reprieve in observance of the celebrations. You're not mandated to the field for a fortnight at the very least. "

" _Sha, Heda_. The Guardians won't be patrolling until the festivities end. However, I won't be leading them when they go back out; I resigned my commission."

"What? Why? Who approved that?"

"Your mother did. Before the start of the Conclave."

"When will you be returning?"

"I won't be."

Alex was quiet for a moment; reading in between Winter's words. "A-are you leaving me?"

Winter couldn't respond; choked on emotions. She nodded once, softly. Tears falling as she did.

"Why? Prior to the Conclave, we were planning our bonding ceremony. What has changed now?"

"No, Alex, you were planning; And you know why. I'm a _frikdreina_."

"Don't say that about yourself," Alex's anger exploded from her, like it did every time Winter brought up her status. " _Komfoni_ has repeatedly told you it's a medical condition; not a result of radiation poisoning. She said it happened to people prior to _Praimfaya_. There's nothing wrong you. You're perfect just the way you are."

"The people won't see it that way. They will only see that I'm a mutant, a stain on the bloodline. A freak to be exterminated. "

"Float them. I don't care what they think."

" _Heda_..."

"Stop calling me that. I'm still Alex."

"No, you're not. You're _Setbrana Pramheda Alexandria kom Skaikru_ , Twenty-second Commander of the Blood, Second Leader of the Coalition of Sixteen Clans. You have to start thinking and acting like it."

Alex blew out a sigh, knowing Winter was right. "You’re right, my love. I sincerely apologize for my outburst.” Alex was quiet for a moment, contemplating her choices. “I'll invite the _Frikdreinas_ into the Coalition then. Make them my people; everyone will have to accept them," she announced, despite all but one Commander in her head disagreeing, telling her love was weakness. 

"And the Ambassadors will call for a Vote of No Confidence. The _Frikdreinas_ have no place in the Coalition. Your mother wasn't able to welcome them even with their participation in the subduing of the _Nout Raizen_ (North Rebellion) and their ongoing contribution to Havenrock and the _Fisenon Granplei Plaiforma_ (Medical Training Program). You won't be able to welcome them neither. The people won't allow it. And that is why I must go."

" _Beja, niron_. Don't do this. Not tonight. We're close to accomplishing all of our dreams, our plans. I need you by my side to do so. I'm nothing without you."

Alex's words melted her heart, causing Winter to doubt herself for a brief moment. Perhaps, they could have a life together; perhaps all of her dreams could come true. Could love conquer all?

Winter stepped back, shaking her head. No, she couldn't allow Alex to sway her. It was better for everyone, especially Alex, this way. Her soul couldn't bear Alex's reputation to be tarnished if her secret ever got out; it would ruin her. Winter couldn't allow that. Alex was too important; her aspirations will make the world a better place.

"Alex..."

" _Beja_ ," Alex begged, desperately imploring her love to remain by her side, her rightful place. "Stay the night. We'll sit down come sunrise and formulate a plan; a way to peacefully bring the _Frikdreinas_ into the Coalition as the Seventeenth Clan. _Beja_ , Winter. Don't make me spend my first night as _Heda_ alone. Not after everything I went through the past few weeks. I need you. I'll always need you."

Winter yielded to Alex's request. Her greatness weakness was the sorrow in Alex's cobalt blue eyes. Winter made love to Alex twice that night. Pleasuring the new commander until she body failed her; falling into a deep sleep as three weeks of emotional and physical exhaustion caught up to her. 

Kissing Alex one final time, Winter slipped out of the Commander's bed in the early morning light. As she exited the city gate, Winter swore to herself that she would never return to the capital or it's Commander.


	14. Oso Gada In Wor Strat Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send a big shout out to my new Beta, Lexi-Grey. She’s done an amazing job of fixing my crap writing, making it readable for you all. She’s proofread chapters 1-7 and 14. She’s working on 8-13 and 15-16. Nothing has changed with the plot, just grammatical errors fixed. She also inspired me to write Chapters 14-16 and most of 17 in three weeks; before her, I hadn’t written anything in weeks. So, thank you Lexi-Grey, I truly appreciate your hard work.

July 18, 2147 –  _ Heda’s _ Tower, Polis

Yawning dramatically, Raven stumbled into the Tower's refectory. She had only just returned to her room when she was startled awake by a tower handmaiden knocking at her door with news that breakfast was being served. Raven had planned to skip breakfast in lieu of more sleep; however, the angry rumbling of her stomach overrode her body’s need for slumber. With a drained huff, Raven rolled out of bed.

The Commander had remained unconscious for three hours the second time around. Raven sat by her side the entire time, monitoring her vitals, a skillset she had picked up from watching her mother work in two lifetimes. Her reason for vigilance was twofold, the first being her sister's love and anguish for the Commander. Raven had watched Clarke grieve for the fallen commander, weaned neither by time nor space. Raven couldn't allow harm to fall to Lexa, not now, not before Clarke was united with her. Clarke would never forgive her; it would destroy their freshly healed relationship. The second was the daunting presence of the Commander's General. Underneath her rough exterior, was an anxious comrade fearful for the young leader's life. Her loyalty evident in concerned eyes that kept fluttering back to the body on the bed, the hand-wringing, and biting verbal abuse tossed in Raven’s general direction every few minutes.

Raven had never before seen that form of loyalty dedicated to a leader. In her first life on the Ark, the Chancellors ruled through a culture of fear developed and fueled by personal advantages and self-preservation. Case in point, Thelonious Jaha used a hundred children as test subjects, including his son, to access the survivability of a planet deemed toxic for two hundred more years to save his own ass. 

Marcus Kane was the closest she had seen; throughout her childhood in this lifetime, he had reconstructed their society; focusing more on family and occupational fulfillment than law and order as his predecessors had once done.  _ Skaikru _ was happier and healthier than ever before; nevertheless, how many individuals, outside her mother and a few select friends, would be willing to sit by his bedside for hours on end? Raven was guessing not many.  _ Skaikru _ ’s devotion had limits; they would vote for him, but few would sit in the Medbay and hold his hand.

Lexa had that and more. She had a guard willing to poison himself to protect her, who didn’t protest whilst she drove her blade through his heart, fatally ending his fight. She had a Flamekeeper willing to kidnap and murder for her; voluntarily staining his hands crimson to preserve her lifelong goals and sacrifices. She had an army willing to march to their deaths for her, willing to abandon friends and allies on the battlefield for her. Lexa had a coalition of people willing to bend their knees and bow to her. And if everything went according to plan, she would have even more people to call her own very soon.

Raven was unsure how she felt about that. Deep down, Raven knew rejoining the Coalition was a smart choice, the right choice for her people. The Ark was still dying, foreknown knowledge nor time had changed that. The number of executions that her mother and Marcus had prevented hastened the space station’s demise; more people meant less air, which meant less time in space. The Ark needed to come to the ground, soon; it wouldn’t last wouldn’t last as long as it had  last time. 

Unfortunately, the ground has a date with a death wave in three years.

The only way to stop  _ Praimfaya _ was if the Ark and the Grounders worked together, under one banner, Lexa’s. Raven knew that. She knew that they needed Lexa; the world fell apart without her last time.

She knew that, but she didn’t like it.

When she looks at Lexa, she thinks of Finn; the tendered-hearted boy he once was and the monster he became. She may not love him in this life, but she certainly did in her past. His death haunted her, nearly destroyed her. His being alive in this lifetime hasn’t changed her guilt or anguish over his first death. She carries the weight of it still. 

How could she submit to the woman who ordered her first love’s execution? On the flip side of that, how could she hate the woman her sister loves so dearly?  Hating Lexa would ruin her relationship with Clarke. But, more importantly, hating Lexa could wreck the only chance the survivors have to save mankind.

And, that was more important than her personal feelings. Raven would have to squirrel away her emotions regarding Lexa until the threat of  _ Praimfaya _ was eliminated. She’ll hoard them with the other cache of emotions she hadn’t had time to address; her functioning leg, her parent’s crumbling marriage, her adopted mother’s role in her birth mother’s death. After  _ Praimfaya _ , she would have time to sit and ponder her life, question everything happening around her.

Until then, she would keep her mouth shut and carry on, she thought to herself with a grimace. Raven Reyes-Griffin wasn't a ‘keep her mouth shut’ sort of person. She was a guns blazing, fist throwing, tell it how it is badass who took shit from no one type of person. Keeping quiet went against her very nature. But she was willing to learn, only for a short period of time. Raven was willing to try if it meant having a home, a place for her family to thrive, a place for her sister to unite with her soulmate, and maybe a place for her to finally find true love.

Clarke's flaxen braids at a corner table caught Raven's eye immediately as she entered the dining hall. Carefully weaving around the ravenous crowd, the brunette worked her way to her younger sister. Raven felt eyes on her the entire time, heard whispers directed towards her. She wasn't bothered by it. Just as she was curious about the  _ kyongedakru _ , they were curious about the sisters who fell from the sky; which was only to be expected at something new, something only heard of in stories.

Raven was ecstatic that the looks she was receiving were filled with wonder rather than hate as she did the first time she was on the ground. Although that probably had more to do with the village that the delinquents burned down,  the pointless massacre at the hands of Finn, and the theft of  _ Trikru _ land and resources than being from the sky. This time she came in peace, not war.

It took Raven years to accept the brutal reality of the Ark's colonialist view on humanity. The people of the Coalition had every right to hate the members of the Ark.  _ Skaikru _ had invaded, conquered, and occupied. They thumbed their noses at the grounders’ way of life and mocked their religion, only embrace both when it ensured  _ Skaikru _ survival. 

This time _ Skaikru _ was starting on the right foot, requisitioning permission to land and soon earning their keep.

"Good morning, baby sister," Raven said with a smirk as she sat down across from Clarke. "How was your night?" she asked cheekily.

“Morning,” Clarke replied, not looking up from her task at hand. “Look at this,” she said as she pushed a map of  _ Trikru _ in front of Raven. “You did an excellent job at landing. By my calculations, we should be able to get back to the pod, pick up the cargo, and make it to Mount Weather in a day and a half. Right on schedule.”

Of course, leave it to her sister to prioritize their mission. “That’s great, Clarke,” Raven said as she pushed the map away. “But I rather hear about your night.” 

With a shrug, she answered, “my night was fine. Spend most of it finalizing our plans for the upcoming days. Although it was nice to have a bed all to myself.”

“Yourself?” Asked a confused Raven.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a chuckle. “Second night in fifteen years I didn’t wake up freezing.” At the bewildered look on her sister’s face, Clarke continued. “A blanket-hogging engineer always steals my covers around midnight, leaving me to freeze the rest of the night. But not last night, I had the bed all to myself. I spread out and wrapped my furs all around me. I was nice and toasty. It was great. Why do you ask?” 

“Oh, uh, just checking on you. Making sure you’re okay. You know, seeing her again must have been hard, especially with her not remembering,” Raven responded quickly, backtracking on her previous direction of their conservation. 

Clarke sat back in her chair at Raven’s concern. She knew her sister’s feelings regarding Lexa. Her question was further proof she was trying to mend their relationship. 

“Yeah, it's hard. I couldn’t breathe for a moment. I was on cloud nine; my greatest desire had become a reality. There’s no greater feeling” Clarke stopped as sorrow washed over her. “Then it came crashing down. When she looks at me, her eyes are void. There’s nothing there. She doesn't remember me. She’s not my Lexa. She's the Commander.”

Raven reached out and grabbed her sister’s hand. “She will be again. Just given it time. She loved you once; she’ll do it again.”

With a sad smile, Clarke nodded her head.

“Now,” Raven said, attempting to distract her sister. “Let’s go over the plan again.”

\-----

Pain was the first sensation Lexa felt upon waking from her second ascension. All-encompassing, full-body agonizing pain. The form of physical pain that has tears leaking from your squeezed shut eyes as your jagged nails pierce the rough skin of your palms from clenching your fist so tightly. The emotional breed of pain that had you curled up in a ball while hallowing sobs rocked your weakened body. 

Three times Lexa had experienced that level of pain. Two from accepting her destiny and duty to her people. The third at the loss of a loved one. Three times Lexa had lived through that pain.

Sky blue eyes were the second phenomenon that Lexa remembered upon awakening. Blue eyes, followed by sunshine blonde hair and a smoky voice. Her love for Clarke and Clarke’s love for her washed away the pain. It chased away the nightmare of the City of Light with its deadly message it relinquished the suffering and renunciation of Eden; it warded off the back-breaking labor in an imprisoned mine. 

After reassuring and sending away Anya and Raven, Lexa spent the remaining hours of darkness pondering the second coming of  _ Skaikru _ . She desperately wanted to believe Clarke and Raven; that the people of the Ark sought to be better, to come in peace this time. She had believed in  _ Skaikru _ one too many times before; earning her a bullet to her belly for her efforts.

Lexa rewatched the video over and over again. She scrupulously searched for falsehoods in her successor’s words, looking for a hint of deception. Finding none, Lexa still remained wary of the unnamed  _ natblida _ she had never laid eyes on. 

She found it difficult to believe, but her visions never lied. A second  _ praimfaya _ was coming, set to destroy everything in its path, including her beloved coalition. Everything she worked for, everything she sacrificed for, everything she endured for was going to burn and crumble.

Lexa couldn’t permit that to happen. It was her solemn duty to protect her people and their homeland. And she would by any means necessary. Even if that meant rebranding Marcus Kane and welcoming his people as hers once again.

While picking at a piece of bannock and idly sipping a mug of chilled cider, Lexa plotted safeguards against  _ Skaikru _ , laying the framework of protection against further invasion and occupation. There would be no blind trust this time around. The people of the Ark would have to earn and hold her confidence with their actions, not their honeyed words. She refused to fall for their traps a second time.

After her morning meal had been cleared away, Lexa called for her ten ambassadors and the Griffin sisters. 

Draped from forehand to toes in stalwart  _ Heda _ garb, Lexa stood tall and proud before her throne, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her love. Her stoic face gave nothing away of how her black heart fluttered violently in her chest or her perspiring palms. She waited patiently and quietly as her nerves ran wild. 

_ Hodnes laik kwelnes _ (Love is weakness). Lexa had been taught that since a very young age; had it beat into her by her predecessor and  _ fos,  _ had it preached into her by Titus, and had it delivered to her in a blood-soaked sack by the Ice Nation. Costia taught her that lesson, Anya and Gustus taught her, and Clarke. Beautiful, brilliant Clarke taught her that lesson. And in return, she taught it right back to Clarke.

While she was alive previously, Lexa had caused Clarke great pain and suffering, from Finn to Mount Weather.  Her untimely death caused her even more. She felt Clarke’s despair in the City of Lights, tasted her heartbreak on her plump lips. Lexa heard Clarke’s words of ferocity to Madi in Eden. She saw the look of misery on Clarke’s face at her successor’s offer to see her again. How could Clarke stand to be on the same planet as her; let alone in the very same room?

For her people, that’s how. Clarke would do anything for them; including facing her worst nightmare. Lexa saw the burning fire in Clarke’s eyes as she marched into the throne room, the determination. She observed the way Indra held her back, keeping Clarke from rushing the dias. She knew this Clarke; this Clarke spat threats of death at her and held a knife to her throat. This Clarke rained fire upon her enemies and led herself to the slaughter for her friends. This Clarke  was a force to be reckoned with; she knew that firsthand. 

“ _Lid in Bandrona-de  en skygadas _ (Bring in the Ambassadors and skygirls),” she announced to the guards, steering herself as she did. 

Lexa forced her woeful emotions behind the dispassionate mask of  _ Heda _ , choking on the bile, as the throng presented themselves before her.

“ _Sop Bandrona-de kom Kongeda_ (Hail Ambassadors of the Coalition),” she declared as they rose from their bows, her voice strong and smooth.

“ _Sop Heda kom Jus_ (Hail Commander of the Blood).”

" _Today, we welcome visitors from the sky, Reivon and Klark Grifin. They come as delegates from their leader with a request for land and aid from the Coalition."_ Lexa paused as the ambassadors acknowledged the pair. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her the entire time, drilling straight into her soul, through the gaping wound in her heart. She knew her words would anger the young blonde. Nonetheless, this was the way it shall be; with  _ Skaikru  _ knowing their place, their rank among her people. 

_ "When the bombs ripped through the old world, destroying it, the mountainmen cowardly buried themselves away in their mountain while the sky people fled to the safety of the stars. Both living placidly, hiding from the horrors of the new world, patiently waiting for Earth to be reborn. Waiting for it to be theirs again. When the bombs went off, the Grounders did not run to hide; they did not take shelter, lingering in solidarity for Earth to regrow. No, led by the great Becca Pramheda, our ancestors forged their own pathway to continuation. We survived on poisoned, spoiled land, cultivating it into our home. We made it ours through our blood, sweat, and tears. We saw the resuscitation of this glorious land through our laborious efforts and daily sacrifices. Earth and all its wealth belongs to us. From now until forever.” _

Cheers erupted throughout the throne; deafening Lexa for a moment. The sense of patriotism warming her heart; cleansing away the anxiety. Holding up her hand, she signaled for silence. 

_ “Now that the aftermath of the Nuclear Apocalypse is over, the craven have attempted to reclaim our land as their own. One in entreating peace, the other with deadly violence. I say we repay their efforts in kind. Peace with peace; violence with violence.”  _ Lexa turned to look at Raven. “ _ Reivon of the Sky People, the Coalition of the Ten Clans was brought together by a common enemy, the mountain men. I will offer your people the same. Stand with the Coalition in defeating the Mountain, and I shall grant you land. Take my brand, and your people shall never know hunger again. For your people will be my people. Or stand against me and you and your people shall fall alongside the mountain. What say you, Reivon of the Sky People?” _

Raven stood silent for a moment. Waging a war inside herself, Lexa was sure of.  _ "Oso teik yu ofon in, Heda  _ (We accept your offer, Commander),” Raven announced with a torpid bow. 

Pleased as she was, Lexa kept a smirk off her face; knowing Raven’s acceptance had been extremely difficult for her. Lexa knew that the road to forging a fellowship with Clarke’s sister would be a long and difficult one. But one she must travel down.

The first step to reassimilating Clarke’s people into the Coalition was complete, Lexa thought cheerfully to herself. If she could welcome _Skaikru_ peacefully with open arms, perhaps she could re-earn Clarke’s love. She was willing to try.

With a nod of her head, Lexa called on her discontented flamekeeper. “ _Titus, gada op Wormanas. Oso gada in wor strat au_ (Titus, gather the Generals. We have a war to plan).”

\-----

Clarke learned ages ago that more time went into developing a battleplan than actually conducting the battle. And battles never went according to plan, never. Something always happens to throw it off course. Nevertheless, it was always better to go in with a plan and have it fall apart than to just wing it. People died without a plan; she knew that firsthand.

Clarke also learned that war was far easier to plan when you already possess a working knowledge of the enemies’ stronghold and weaknesses. They knew the layout of the  _ Reaper _ Tunnels and the mechanisms of the acid fog machines. They knew how to blow the dam and open the vault door. This was a war easily won.

All the same, Lexa kept her council of War Generals and Griffins until the wee hours of the night, devising and perfecting their attack on Mt. Weather. Each situation, each scenario was run multiple times; every step was planned out to a tee. There would be no backdoor deals or surprise attacks; no drilling of blood marrow or abandonment of the battlefield. The Coalition would be victorious, and the Mountain would fall in six days. 

The survivors were one step closer to stopping  _ Praimfaya  _ and saving Earth.

Clarke stood by, slowly packing up her notes and maps, mindlessly rearranging them over and over again, while her fellow strategists filed out of the War Room after being dismissed for the night. Clarke knew she should leave too, but she wasn’t able to move. Not when she was so close to Lexa. 

Being near Lexa was suffocating and invigorating at the same time. It was her best dream and worst nightmare rolled into one confusing, maddening illusion. She wanted to pinch herself to ensure her eyes weren’t playing a trick on her; then she wanted to rush to the commander, smothering her with hugs and kisses, never letting go.

She didn’t do either. She stood frozen; her legs refusing to work as if her feet had been glued to the floor.

The soft hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt Lexa approach her from behind. A wave of pleasure rippled through her as she felt Lexa’s warmth radiating against her; a distant memory of a similar end of a strategy session pierced her mind.

“I must commend you on your strategic aptitude. Very few of my seasoned Generals possess a parallel fortitude. Your shrewdness will serve the  _ Kongeda  _ well in battle.”

Lexa’s voice washed over her, causing a relief-filled hum to escape her lips. “Thank you,  _ Heda _ ,” Clarke announced instantly, attempting to cover her slip. “There was plenty of situations to exercise my abilities last time.”

“Indeed,” Lexa replied, thoughtlessly playing with discarded items on the table as she gazed at Clarke’s back. “Am I to assume that you will be resuming your position as Ambassador after  _ Skaikru’s _ reinauguration?”

Startled by the question, Clarke spun around. Hope shining in her eyes as she searched for a hint of recognition of Lexa’s face. Founding none, reality dawned on her as she recalled No-name mentioning her former position within the Coalition. 

“No, Councilwoman Callie Cartwig will. She’ll be arriving with the dropships. My main focus, with your permission, will be  _ Praimfaya_.” 

“Of course, the survival of mankind is paramount.” Clarke nodded her head in agreement. “I cannot fathom how difficult this must be for you; living your life a second time.”

“ _Sha_ , but it’s also a blessing. A chance to fix my mistakes and reconnect with lost loved ones. A fresh opportunity at being me. ” 

“A very optimistic approach,” Lexa said as she cleared her throat. “Although, I understand the sentiment. I lost someone very dear to me. I would be elated if  I was granted a second chance with her.”

Clarke spun back around at the mention of Costia. Hot jealousy roared inside her chest, crushing the very breath from her lungs. Clarke let loose a strangled cough as she berated herself over her jealousy of a dead woman. Here in this world, Lexa wasn’t hers, and she wasn’t Lexa’s. In this world, the commander’s heart belonged to anyone; a poor, innocent cruelly cut down. A life the commander mourns.

“I lost several people. My father, friends, comrades. _ Ai seintaim drop of a niron. Ma keryon teina ste daun gon ai. Ai na nou kep klin em ( _ I also lost a loved one. My soulmate died because of me. I couldn’t save her/him),” Clarke mournfully confessed thinking of her own lost loved as tears threatened to spill as images of Lexa bleeding out flashed before her eyes. 

“ _Fiya_ (condolences), have you had the opportunity to reunite with him now, in this life?” asked Lexa bitterly, spitting out her words as her mind wandered to the shaggy haired slaughterer of 17 innocent  _ Trikru  _ lives. The boy who broke Clarke’s heart and made her a murderer. 

“No.  _ Em kik raun. Ma gav non mou, komonou _ (She lives. I need nothing more, for now),” Clarke answered, refusing to correct Lexa’s mistaken identity. 

“Maybe someday, when the world doesn’t need saving, the two of you can unite.”

“I hope so.”


	15. Intentions

July 20, 2147 – Polis

_ Onya kom Trikru _ was a morning person, which she’s certain her sunny disposition easily gave away, shocking no one at all. She thoroughly enjoyed mornings, had since she was a young  _ seken _ . Anya especially loved mornings this time of year, when everything smelt fresh and new; when the world was vivid and thriving.

Mornings like this one, in particular, reminded her of childhood in the  _ Trikru _ village of  _ Otoma _ . Back when she was wild and free without a care in the world, playfully chasing after her elder brothers as they sprinted through the village center. Back when she had nothing to fear because her  _ nontu _ was always there to protect her. Back before a three-day hunting trip stole her family from her, leaving her to survive in the harsh world on her own.

She had no qualms with rolling out of bed and starting her day before the setting of the moon. 

Anya loved the tranquil stillness that blanketed the usually roaring city during the first hours of the breaking dawn. The peace that cloaked the city streets as its patrons slumbered serenely, resting for the busy day before them; substantial evidence of her  _ seken’s  _ years of dedication and hard work. 

As her nimble steps softly pounded the dirt path surrounding the capital, Anya felt like the only living creature in the entire world. Anya felt free. Here running, no duties or titles were weighing her down. No obligations to carry out. No repressed infantile memories or  _ brolhaken  _ (battle sickness) burdening her heart and soul. Anya was alone and free. She was at peace.

That was until a solid, brunette skygirl shaped mass slammed into her right side.

The force of their collision drove both onto the ground with tangled limbs and heaving chests. Heads knocked together. An ankle twisted sharply. Hands groped inappropriately in a vain attempt to soften their fall.

Red-hot rage burned through Anya as she landed in a heap with the sky girl sprawled out on top of her. “ _Kom of ai_ ,  _ misaben _ (Get off me, klutz)!” she roared as she shoved Raven with all her might; forcing the younger girl to tumble onto her rear end. 

“Jeez, I’m sorry. It was a floatin’ accident. No need to be an  _ asol _ about it,”  Raven said as she rose to her feet, brushing herself off as she did. Once she was upright, she held out her hand to the fallen general.

Which Anya sharply batted away, not needing the skygirl’s help to stand. “ _Bilaik yu dropblinka_ (Are you blind)? There’s nothing but trees and me out here.”

“You know the proper response to ‘I’m sorry’ is 'thank you, apology accepted’. Not to spew hate like an angry volcano,” Raven responded with a huff, jutting out her right hip and folding her arms across her chest as she did.

Anya paid her no mind as she stormed off towards the city gate. Her mood souring with each step. This was not how her morning was supposed to go. A nice leisurely run followed by a light breakfast before gathering the troops and heading towards  _ Tondc _ . No, now she had a spoiled run, achy ankle, foul mood, and a ruined appetite. 

Be that as it may, she was still heading off to war with the Mountain; the skygirl hadn’t ruined that, yet. Her mood perked up a notch with the notion of avenging the fallen. She was set to burn the Mountain to the ground along with all its occupants. 

“ _Dofo, hod op_ (Hey, wait up),” Raven yelled as she jogged to catch up to the angry General.

Raven matched her step for step, quietly keeping pace with her. Her mere presence was grinding on Anya’s nerves. 

“What were you doing out here, anyway?” she asked. More to fill the quiet than anything, she really didn’t care. At least, that’s what she told herself.

“Not gathering intel, if that’s what you mean,” Raven replied, pointing fun at the General. “I was running.”

“ _Nou ouska_ ,” Anya deadpanned. 

“I haven’t ran in years.”

“You’re unable to run in the sky?” she asked with a scoff, disbelief ringing in her ears.

“Yeah, actually; there’s a limited supply of oxygen, air to breathe.” Raven corrected at Anya’s raised eyebrow.  “Can’t really waste it on running. Our physical training was mostly lifting weights and hand to hand combat, stuff like that. But I meant me, this me. Not old me, which is actually new me. Awake me, that is. Me me.”

“Ahh,” she hummed, not understanding at all. She found the young brunette confusing. Intriguing and confusing. But mostly confusing. 

“I was injured before; in my other life. Shot,” Raven said as she held up her thumb and index point to indicate a gun.

Anya stopped in her tracks. Grabbing the brunette’s forearm, she spun Raven around to face her. “By the Mountain men?”

Raven watched in wonder as a mark of terror flashed across Anya’s face. “No,” she answered. “If you want to be technical about it, by you.”

“ _Chit? Ai na nowe lan op fayogon_ (What? I would never use a gun),” Anya spat out at her, outrage dripping from her words, landing on Raven's face.

“No," Raven replied, wiping Anya's spit off with the back of her hand. "But, you would captive one of my friends and torture him to the brink of madness; causing him to shoot me in a fit of madness. Paralyzing me. Rendering me unable to run.” 

Anya stood silent for a moment; unsure what to do or say. Unfortunately, that did sound like her. She didn’t enjoy torture, never had, detested it actually.  But it was a very effective method of extracting information from someone. If she did as Raven accused, she must have been following  _ Heda’s _ orders. “ _Sha_ , I would do that.”

“It’s all good. I did blow up your bridge for starters,” Raven said as she threw her left arm around Anya’s shoulders, pulling her close. “But if you feel like making it up to me, you can always buy me some breakfast. A girl needs to eat. How does that sound, cheekbones? Fair deal? Hmm?” 

“Fine,” Anya answered with a sigh, agreeing to the brunette' atonement. Leading Raven to the marketplace, she demanded, "Now, tell me about this bridge.”

\-----

War. 

Lexa had been bred for war; birthed to two mighty  _ Trikru gonas,  _ or so she was told. Her first breath was exploited for  _ Taigetus _ (examination for physical defects), carried by her proud  _ noutu _ to the village center still covered in her  _ nomon’s _ blood. Twisted and turned, poked and prodded by the village elders, she was judged fit for society, fit to bear her clan’s mark. She was bathed in hallowed wine, gifted to her clan by the Spirit of the Water, as her name was bestowed onto her by her creator.

War had been her mother and father since the uncovering of her nightblood at the hands of a heedless brute twice her size. Separated from her family, War became her only companion and friend as she was readied for a life of warfare. Lexa had been weaned on blood; she cut her teeth on forged steel. War had groomed her since infancy to lead thousand of  _ gonas _ to their deaths on the battlefield, to revel in the glory. She ate, slept, and breathed war. She knew nothing but war;it was her life.

As the result of which, Lexa found herself leading a march of ready warriors to lay siege on the Mountain for a second time. The Mountain, the mere notion of it, sent a wave of nauseous fury straight through her gut, nearly doubling her over, across her warhorse. Only the brawniness of her inner thighs and her staunch training kept the commander upright.

She hated the Mountianmen, loathed them to the core of rocky fortress. She despised them for the lives they stole, they families they ruined, the children who grew up without loving parents, the  _ nomons  _ who came home to empty cabins, and the  _ homouns  _ who lost half their souls. 

She abhorred the  _ Maunon  _ for forcing her hand, pushing her to choose between her duty to the Coalition and her love for Clarke. For turning Clarke into a mass murderer, a child killer. Not a soul in the Mountain was innocent, all had thrived on the spilled blood of her people; nonetheless, no child deserves a fate such as that, even an enemy child.

Her hatred for the Mountain burned with the passion of a thousand dying stars; threatening to explode, taking everyone and everything with it.

When Lexa thinks of the Mountain, she thinks of Clarke. 

She had been avoiding the skygirl since Clarke confessed her feelings for Finn two nights ago. She dodged her questions during strategy meetings, hastily departing from them after she dismissed everyone. She took her meals in her room to prevent running into Clarke in the hallways. Lexa was avoiding the inevitable, eluding the truth that Clarke wasn't hers and never will be again.

Her heart couldn't handle seeing her in happily in love with another. She couldn't watch Clarke fight for a future that wouldn't include her; a future that belonged to the murderer, Finn. Which is why she had been avoiding all things  _ Skaikru _ up to this moment.

“Commander,” she heard as her warhorse trotted along the worn path towards  _ Tondc _ .

 She blew out an annoyed sigh as Raven’s horse appeared beside her.  _ Jok ai _ , she thought. 

“Greetings, _Revion kom Skaikru_ ,” her voice voided of all emotions, wanting to get this interaction over with as quickly as possible. The less time spent with the Griffin sisters, the better. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

Raven guided her horse alongside Lexa’s, brushing their legs against each other as she did. In a hushed voice, Raven demanded in an accusatory tone, “I want to know your game.” 

Confused by the question, Lexa repeated it back to the other brunette. “My game?” The  _ Skaikru  _ with their bizarre sayings; she will never come to understand them.

“Yeah, what are you playing at? Hmm?”

Still confused, she answered. “I know not of which you speak.”

“You and Clarke. Why aren’t the two of you back together? You two should be finger-bangin’ it into next year by now; keeping all of  _ Polis _ awake with your noisemaking. But from the looks of it, you can’t get away from her fast enough.” 

Embarrassed by Raven’s bluntness, Lexa’s ears burned hotly, turning the color of her cape. “I am afraid you are mistaken of your sister’s intentions towards me.”  Lexa locked her eyes forward, refusing to view the pity in Raven’s eyes. 

“ _Chit?_ Did switching out the flames screw up your head? Did something get lost in translation? Neurons not firing correctly? ‘Mistaken of your sister’s intentions’. Are you kidding me?” Raven asked mockingly, expecting to receive a chuckle or a small smile from the commander. When neither came, Raven grew concerned. “Wait, you’re for real about this?”

“ _Sha_ , Clarke has no interest in continuing our relationship. Therefore, I release my hold on her; she can go be with her first love now, her _keryon teina_ . This is her second chance with him; she told me so.”

“Her first love,” Raven pondered out loud, confused by the commander’s sentiments. “Wait, you mean Finn?”

Lexa stoically nodded, keeping the tears at bay. Cursing her mourning heart for caring as she did.

Instantly, Raven burst out laughing. Her laughter floated around them with the warm summer breeze, causing many in the convoy to turn and look at the pair. The heat of Lexa’s ears grew even warmer, crawling down her neck, spreading across her chest.

“ _Ai haiheda_ (Oh my god). I needed that,” Raven said in between gasps for air as she wiped away tears. “She doesn’t love Finn. Not now and probably ever.”

Lexa turned sharply, locking eyes with the elder Griffin sister. “Two nights past, she disclosed her true intention for partaking in the mission; to save her soulmate who perished. She spoke of being responsible for her soulmate’s death- that she wasn’t able to save them. She speaks of Finn. He died by her hand. She does not speak of me. I am not her soulmate.”

Raven leaned in closer to the commander, their brunette heads almost touching. “Okay, let me ask you something; how did you die last time?”

“A  _ Skaikru _ weapon wielded by my flamekeeper.”

“Yeah, and who was he aiming for?”

Rage pulsed through the commander’s vein at the thought. “ _Klark. Titus_ was aiming for _Klark_ .” 

“But he got you instead. Sounds to me like Clarke would hold herself responsible for that; he was gunning for her but got you. You died because of her because you came running to her aid, came running to save her. You died because she wasn’t able to save you, even with all her medical training. You died because of her.”

Lexa remained quiet for a moment, brooding over what Raven had just said. “If you speak true, why has she not come to me? Why cloak the truth of her feelings?”

"Same reason, probably. Think about it. Your feelings for each other got you killed last time. It stands to reason that the same thing might happen this time too. Clarke hasn't come to you because she's in love with someone else. She hasn't come because she's in love with you and she wants to keep you safe from harm. From anyone who would use your love as a weapon. Plus, she doesn’t know that you know, you know. Totally weird confessing your love to a stranger,” Raven babbled with a chuckle; accepting and not receiving a similar response for the commander. “Listen, six years on the ground after your death didn’t phase Clarke’s feelings for you, three weeks on the Ark with the knowledge that you’re alive most definitely didn’t change it. Go to her. You’ll regret it if you don’t." 

Raven's words spoke straight to her heart, filling her soul with hope, washing away the anxiety. The brunette spoke true. Clarke was a protector by nature, protecting all she deemed hers, even at a personal cost. No doubt, Clarke would feel responsible for Titus's actions; concluding that her death was her fault. The blonde would rationalize keeping her distance if it meant keeping Lexa alive. 

Clarke loves her. A soft smile spread across the commander's face. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. 

"Now, speaking of intentions; what are yours regarding my baby sister?"

" _Ai na huk em op kom deimeika, natshana, en skaifayas. Taim em teik ai in_ (I would give her the sun, moon, and stars. If she allowed me)," Lexa whispered softly and truthfully.

"Good. But hear me,  _ Leksa kom Trikru _ , you betray Clarke in any way this time around, it will be the last thing you ever do. I’ll kill you myself for breaking my sister’s heart a second time; Earth be damned.”

“I won’t. I swear to you that,” Lexa promised earnestly. 

\-----

The Commander’s convoy arrived in  _ Tondc _ in the late afternoon, having made excellent time. Indra’s village welcomed the Coalition army with open arms and lively cheers; the  _ Trikru _ people feasted in celebration that  _ Heda _ had arrived to finally defeat the Mountain and bring justice to their people. Many volunteers step forth, weapons in hand, ready to storm Mt. Weather, eager to invoke ‘blood must have blood’.

Learning from the mistakes of the past, Lexa ordered her army to spread out, camouflaged within the forest around the village; denying the Mountain a target for their missiles. Leaving the Commander, her few trusted Generals, and the Griffins within the village.

Food and drink were heartily passed around while a lively tune was played on wooden instruments. The people of Lexa’s clan were innately good-hearted; only wanting to live a simple life, free of the ever-looming presence of the Mountain; without the threat of disappearing and never coming back, without the threat of losing a loved one.

Clarke watched merry dancers prancing and twirling around the bonfire as she sat solo on a chiseled out bench. Raven had disappeared an hour earlier with Anya; she had overheard the mention of ‘old world  _ tek _ ’ before their disappearance. Indra was off enjoying time with her newly alive husband and son. Gustus was probably off brooding somewhere; which was good; she didn’t particularly wish to deal with him at the moment. That left only Lexa who Clarke knew.

But Lexa didn’t know her. So that left Clarke all alone.

She didn’t mind it today. There was too much happening around her, so much to see, to feel lonely. So much happiness to feel sad.

Her blue eyes gleefully followed the dancers as the twisted and turned, animated by the music, their bodies smoothly moving insync with the rhythm of the song. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a group of children cautiously approaching her, whispering amongst themselves. Judging by their size, the oldest couldn’t be older than nine. The bravest of the lot was pushed forward by the rest. “You dance? We show,” she asked in a heavy accent, holding out her hand.

“ _Sha_ ,” Clarke answered, rising to her feet. 

Taking the younger girl’s hand, Clarke was pulled into the cluster of moving bodies. The children patiently demonstrated the dance moves to Clarke several times. She tried to copy them, but she wasn’t any good at it. She kept tripping over her own two feet, making a fool of herself. Nonetheless, she had fun; laughing so hard her sides ached. No one around her seemed to mind as every face had a chuckling smirk on it. She hadn't felt this good in years.

As she left the dancing, Clarke felt eyes upon her. Quickly spinning around, her blue eyes locked onto the cool, forest green eyes of the commander. Clarke felt unnerved by the Lexa’s stare; it felt as if she was appearing into her soul, reading her most intimate thoughts. A bubble of warmth began to erupt in her belly, endangering the distance Clarke had put between herself and the commander.  

_ No _ , Clarke told herself as she fled the village center. She chastised herself the entire way; reinforcing the prioritization of their mission, not her love life   _ Save Earth, save Earth, save Earth _ , she repeated to herself.

Entering the tent revealed the huddled forms of her sister and General Anya. With their heads bent, nearing touching and their sides glued together, the pair was engrossed with a small, metallic object in Raven’s hand. Too engrossed to notice Clarke. 

That was until she cleared her throat.

The pair bumped heads as they jumped away from each other.

“Hello,” Clarke voiced cheekily; enjoying the awkwardness of the two. 

“ _Heya,_ I was just showing  _ Onya  _ this old circuit board. I think it’s to a microwave oven,” Raven rushed out; her words running together in an almost incoherent mess.

“Aha,” was all she said; waiting for what would happen next.

“Yes, well,” Raven stumbled out as she turned to Anya. “Thank you for accompanying me. I appreciate it.”

“ _Pro_ ,” Anya answered as she grasped Raven’s thrust out arm, shaking it stiffly. “ _Reshop Revion_ .”

“Goodnight General,” was all Raven could manage.

Clarke nodded to Anya as she exited the tent.

“What was that?” asked Clarke, astounded by what she had just witnessed. Neither Raven nor Anya were bumbling fools, but mere observation proved differently.

“What? Nothing. She was just helping me look for  _ tek _ ; that’s all.”

“Hmm. You like her,” Clarke declared in a singsong tone, poking her sister in the chest several times, playfully.

“What? No, I don’t. Why would you say that?”

“Cause you just answered my questions with ‘what’ twice. Very unlike the confident badass, I grew up with; the one who always has an answer for everything.”

“So,” Raven shrugged her shoulders. “She’s nice; I like hanging out with her.”

“No, she isn’t. She’s a mean bitch. Remember the war she waged on us?”

“Whatever, she’s not like that. She’s different here,” Raven defended her new friend; her brown eyes tracing Anya’s exit to the door. During which, Raven detected slight movement and a whispered conversation outside the flap. “And, you’re the last person I should be discussing my love life with,” Raven exclaimed, knowing who waited outside.

“What? Why’s that?” To concerned with being offended over her sister’s remark, Clarke paid no attention to the entrance as Lexa slipped through.

“Considering that we may be facing our ultimate demise tomorrow at the hands of the Mountainmen, you think you would want to spend what could be your last night on Earth with your soulmate; but no, she’s less than five feet from here, and you refuse to see her. Refuse to acknowledge her existence.”

“Five feet?” Clarke asked as she spun around. “Commander,” she said startled as she came face to face with Lexa.

“Well, my job here is done,” Raven joked gleefully, patting the commander and her sister on the back as she did. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. Don’t worry. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Think  _ Onya _ would mind some company?”

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke as Raven exited; the tips of her boots brushed against Clarke’s. “ _Ai hoh yu in,_ ” she whispered as she softly ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

Stunned, Clarke stood still. “Huh?” was all she could muster, confused by what was transpiring.

“I never said it to you in our past life. It is only fitting that I say it first in this life,” Lexa declared as she handed Clarke a small box.

Clarke tore her eyes from Lexa’s face to peer at the object in her hand. It took several seconds for her eyes to focus and her mind to recognize the skull covered box that housed the flame. Instantly, her blue eyes jumped to Lexa.

“A gift from Madi, guarded by your mother, and delivered by your sister.”

The flame, Madi’s flame, Lexa’s old flame. Tears spilled down Clarke’s face. “You remember?” she asked.

“ _Hakom ai mema au yu? Yu sou laik ai tombom en kery..._ (How could I forget you? You are my heart and soul.).”

In a flash, Clarke grabbed both sides of Lexa’s face, and before the commander could react, could finish the words she had rehearsed over and over in her head, Clarke crushed their lips together. 

Clarke poured six years of grief and heartache into the kiss as she molded her body flush against the brunette. Clarke pushed her whole being into Lexa, forcing the commander’s calves to strike against the edge of Clarke’s bed, causing her upper body to bend slightly back by the sheer force. 

Lexa held herself upright, eagerly responding as she clung to Clarke, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. After a moment, Clarke pulled back, staring hard into Lexa’s eyes, searching, verifying that this moment was real. Clarke couldn’t think straight; she had been craving this, yearning for it for six miserable years, and now it was happening, it was real. All precautions and sound judgment were thrown right out of the tent. She was with Lexa; she was finally with her soulmate, and she refused to give her up now, even if that meant torching all of her perfectly laid out plans.

Understanding the storm brewing inside her  _ niron, _ Lexa guided her hands to grasp hold of the blonde’s jaw as she slammed her mouths together again, forcing her tongue through Clarke’s parted lips. Both completely and freely giving themselves to their embrace. Lexa kept her hands on Clarke's face and neck, holding her in place, as the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the commander’s waist, handing digging into her black overcoat; desperately displaying her need for the brunette.

Spurred by her desire, Clake ripped the commander’s outer garments off her lean form, her fingers making swift work of the many buckles. Pulling it off her shoulders and dropping it on the floor, Clarke shoved Lexa onto the bed. Crawling on top of the brunette, Clarke leaned into Lexa, pushing her against the mattress. 

As she sat up, striding Lexa’s legs, a flicker of a memory sparked alive. A memory of another time with Lexa on her bed, a memory of black blood seeping from a gunshot wound, a memory of saying goodbye.

Clarke sucked in gasps of hot, stuffy air; desperately trying to fill her achy lungs. There wasn’t enough oxygen in the tent; her breath became shaky, stuttering as she began to suffocate. The muscles around her ribcage restricting like a vice. Acid rose up into her throat, sour and burning. Her eyes welled, tearing streaking down her cheeks, landing on the black cloth that covered Lexa’s muscular legs. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to jump out, squeezes its way through her breastbone. Sweat poured down her numb arms. 

Black. Gallons and gallons of blood. Blood was all she could see. All she could feel. All she could smell. “No, no, no,” she muttered between gasps, losing herself to the darkness, a world without Lexa.

Alone in the darkness, Clarke became to lose herself. Berating herself for her weakness, the lives she took, the friends she betrayed. 

Far off in the distance, Clarke could hear Lexa’s voice, calling her home. 

“Breathe,  _ hodnes _ , breathe.” Softly at first, barely audible. Clarke willed herself to follow Lexa’s voice, using it as a compass to find her way out of the darkness.

Her voice became louder and louder, sounding as a guide. “Breathe,  _ Klark _ . Stay with me,  _ hodnes. I am here. _ ” 

Clarke rushed towards the light of Lexa’s voice, calling her home. Her feet pounding against darkness, carrying her back to the tent. Her fingers digging through the towering wall that separated her from her love, punching through it.

Slowly, feeling returned to her limbs, leaving behind a painful tingling sensation. Her heart dulled its rapid speed. Gradually, her tears stopped flowing, clearing her vision. Her eyes focusing on Lexa’s beautiful tan face. Sweet, fresh air easily filled her lungs as the pain in her throat numb.

Slowly, Clarke came back down to Earth. 

Lexa was there waiting for her. “ _Heya_ ” she said when Clarke finally arrived. 

“ _Heya_ ,” Clarke answered, her voice raw and weak. She ducked her head, hiding the shame on her face. 

Having none of that, Lexa gently pulled down Clarke onto her, laying the blonde’s head against her breast. Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair; humming softly as she did.

Clarke laid still for a moment, listening to the beats of Lexa’s heart before she spoke. “You died.”

“ _Sha_.”

“You left me all alone.”

“Not by choice,  _ hodnes_, never again by choice.”  

Clarke sat up, hovering over Lexa. “I can’t lose you again. I won’t be able to bear it, not again. I nearly lost myself. I’ll die this time. Please, don’t leave me again.”

Lexa reached forward, brushing blonde hair out of Clarke’s face. “I know not the number of days the Commander’s Spirit will grant me this time, but I swear to you that every day that I have belongs to you. I am yours until we part again.” 

Satisfied with Lexa’s respond, Clarke laid back down, her head buried in the commander’s chest. She listened to the soft beating of the commander's heart. 

“Decades,” she whispered against Lexa's breast.

“ _Chit?_ ”

“We’ll have decades together,” she answered, turning her head to see the confusion written across Lexa’s face. “No-name, your successor, is  _ Trikru _ ; or at least the way she dresses is  _ Trikru._” 

“ _Sha_ , many of the past commanders were  _ Trikru _ . We are the birthplace of civilization.”  

“Precisely, meaning no  _ Trikru _ village would hide a  _ natblida_. Since she hadn't been presented to _ Polis  _ by the time we arrived last time, it stands to reason that she hadn’t been born yet or was too young to have split her first blood. And in the mines, she looked to be in her early twenties; she told me she had only been  _ Heda _ for a few years. Meaning...”

“We could have twenty years together, approximately.”

“Yeah, twenty years,” Clarke said with a yawn, fatigue from the day’s events overtaking her. Once more, she buried her face against Lexa’s chest; holding tightly as the world faded away.

_ A lifetime_, though Lexa as she closed her eyes, succumbing to slumber herself. Her dreams filled with versions of growing old with Clarke.  


	16. Run

October 8, 2172 -  _ Breikenkru  _ (The Free People) Fort,  _ Trikru _ Forest, 18 miles from  _ Tondc _

Born the fourth daughter of  _ Seda Echo  _ and _ Kephedaklin_ (One who saved the Commander) Bellamy she had been trained since birth to be a proud Ice Nation warrior, defender of the Coalition, sworn blade to _Bosheda Leksa kom Trikru_. And until this very moment, _Helena Blake kom Azgeda_ thought she was.

__

__

__

She believed she was a mighty  _ gona _ until the exact moment she knew she wasn't. Born in the first generation of peace in a hundred years, the young brunette had never stepped foot onto an actual battlefield. Only ever participating in minor skirmishes with minimal bloodshed and the Coalition's annual War Games, where murder was outlawed by order of the Great Commander. She had never taken a life or seen a loved one seriously injured.

__

__

__

Until today. 

__

__

__

Helena was not prepared mentally or physically for either. The events of today will haunt her until her dying day.

__

__

__

Pure panic coursed swiftly through her wearied body as Alex screamed at her, ordering her to run, to escape their captors. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as fear gripped the beaten teenaged warrior. Helena blindly followed the princess's bellowed command, scrambling to her feet to run, nearly falling flat on her face as her legs swayed under the sheer force of exhaustion. Zigzagging and dodging passed the  _ raizas _ (rebels), Helena sprinted towards the stable as the noise of battle sounded behind her.

__

__

__

The brunette ignored the outcries of her younger sister and cousins as they fought for their lives, distracting the enemy so she could escape, flee to the capital and warn  _ Heda _ . She couldn't focus on the pain she heard, the injuries she knew were being inflicted, or the suffering being endured. If she did, she would fail; and if she failed, they all would perish at the hands of  _ natronas _ . A fate worse than death, a failure to the Coalition.

__

__

__

A lone guard advanced on her as she neared the stable, twirling his blade with a sickening grin on his scarred face. "Ready to die, savage? Cause I'm gonna end your fight tonight, ice bitch," he taunted her.

__

__

__

Rage burned through her, initiating a murderous fire. With a maneuver she learned from her aunt Octavia, Helena severely leaped onto the guard, surprising him with her finesse as she forcibly rotating his wrist inwards. His blade pierced his throat, penetrating to the helm. Bright red blood spurted forward, spraying Helena, the taste of metallic coated her tongue and lips. The guard landed on the ground, dead. 

__

__

__

Her first kill.

__

__

__

There was no time to mentally process his death. She had a mission to carry out. Lives depended on it; her family relied on her.

__

__

__

Descending upon the stable door, Helena pulled at the handle - her muscle bulging under the exertion. The door budged not an inch. In desperation, Helena rattled the iron lock, hoping for a miracle.

__

__

__

When it didn't come, she screamed at the top of her lungs. " _Joken jok_!"

__

__

__

Hectically, Helena spun around towards the guard. Nausea crawling through her abdomen at the sight of his pale, lifeless body. Her stomach rolled, erupting dry heaves from her throat, as she dropped to her knees into his pooling blood. Frantically she searched the dead guard, running one battered handover his body as the other sealed her mouth shut, keeping her stomach acid down. Sweat poured down her face onto his spoiled armor as she dug through his pockets. Finding nothing, she rolled the guard onto his side with an inhumane grunt. Frisking the pouches on his belt, Helena faintly heard the rattling of keys.

__

__

__

Popping the latch of the correct pouch open, Helena dug the keys out. Once in hand, she took off in a dead sprint towards the stable door. Slamming into it, the frightened warrior mauled at the lock, unsealing it after several fumbling attempts. With every ounce of force she possessed, the brunette shoved the heavy, wooden door open.  Running to an open stall, Helena jumped on the horse, bareback. Gripping its mane, she kicked it harshly in its ribs, spurring the horse forward, racing to the gate. 

__

__

__

As her horse stomped down the flimsy gate of the stronghold with its powerful forelegs, a gunshot rang out behind her- deafening the air around her. Helena paid it no mind, kicking the horse into a sprint, running in the direction of the capital.

__

__

__

As the miles flew by, her adrenaline rush wore off, leaving in its wake a white-hot numbness in her upper back. Thick, sticky wetness seeped through her overcoat, dripping down her fingers. She held up her hand to investigate, sparking a horrendous burning sensation to roar through her entire body. 

__

__

__

Helena’s vision blurred as nausea boiled up her throat- the tang of bile painting her taste buds. 

__

__

__

Blood. Bright, red blood. 

__

__

__

Three days of continuous torture had weakened the once strong  _ gona,  _ leaving her nearly broken. The last of her strength seeped out with her crimson blood flowing quickly to the ground, draining her.

__

__

__

Her last thought before blacking out was how she failed the  _ Kongeda;  _ her people couldn't lose  _ Setbrana Pramheda  _ and her foretold age of prosperity before her reign began. Their peace lived through her.

__

__

__

As she slumped over the neck of her stolen horse, it slowed its pace. Without the commands of a rider, it trotted aimlessly through the  _ Trikru _ forest. Walking this way and that, carrying its unconscious rider miles through the commander's homeland for hours.

__

__

__

Startled, Helena woke to shouts in her mother's native tongue.

__

__

__

" _Hod_ _han hosa op. Teik yuwas klin_ (Stop solo rider. Make yourself known)," came loudly from above.

__

__

__

Shocked, Helena quickly rose, confused by her surroundings. The sudden movement sent a wave of severe pain through her entire body. Helena lost her balance upon the horse- sliding off towards the ground as pain overtook her. She landed with a hard thud, more pain rocketing through her bruised body as her world went black again.

__

__

__

**\-----**

__

__

__

July 21, 2147 –  _ Trikru _ Forest, 3 miles from Mount Weather

__

__

__

Marching an entire army through enemy territory without being detected was by no means easy, even thoroughly camouflaged as they were. Nevertheless, Lexa was not one to give up when life got hard;  _ Leksa Kom Trikru _ never backed down from a challenge. That just wasn’t her; how she was raised and trained. She faced every issue head-on, never looking back. It was how she became  _ Heda _ and how she ruled her Coalition.

__

__

__

Therefore, in the minutes following daybreak, Lexa ordered her army to fanned out throughout the  _ Trikru  _ forest, spaced out uniformly and discreetly. Trekking feebly through the overgrown trees and brush, the Commander of Blood led her warriors towards their enemy's stronghold. Stopping every few yards to ensure they hadn't been discovered, that they remained under the  _ Maunon’s _ radar. It was slow and tedious. Yet, it would be worth it in the end, when she crushes the Mountain beneath her boot, delivering vengeance for her people.

__

__

__

The plan authored by _Heda Madi_ and her council was a sound one, far superior to the disastrous plan formulated hastily by her Generals and _Skaikru._ It stood a far better chance at succeeding than its predecessor. Nonetheless _,_ Lexa despised it.

__

__

__

The plan put Clarke right in the belly of the beast with only her sister as support. Raven was strong and able, but she was no warrior; she hadn't been trained from birth to fear the monsters living inside the Mountain. Although, she knew firsthand the suffering the  _ Maunon _ could cause, having experienced the excruciating torment of being strapped down and drilled for bone marrow.

__

__

__

The Griffin sisters would fight to the death for each other and their mission.

__

__

__

But if one step went awry, there was no contingency plan. No way to rescue the Griffins from the clutches of Wallace reign of terror. If one step went wrong, Clarke could be lost to her forever. Another victim of Mt. Weather. One more body that wasn't burned, another soul to wander Earth aimlessly. Another lost loved of  _ Leksa kom Trikru _ .

__

__

__

Losing Costia nearly destroyed Lexa. She locked herself away, burying herself in building the Coalition, distracting her grief with her duty.  She pushed everyone near her away- sealing her heart from future pain. Telling herself it was better that way. She lived by her decision for two years, never regretted it, even when the grim loneliness threatened to devour her soul. She survived one day at a time, never looking forward to the next until a blonde girl fell from the sky. Single-handedly, Clarke dismantled every stone in the wall she erected around her blackened heart. Clarke returned love to her life, gifting her a small glimpse into paradise. And now that she had a taste, she wanted more. She was addicted- dependent on Clarke’s love. She wouldn’t survive another day without it. 

__

__

__

If she lost Clarke, Lexa would let the world burn; the fate of mankind be damned.

__

__

__

She and Clarke said their goodbyes in the early morning light with lazy kisses, soft touches, and whispered, ‘I love you’. She clung to the blonde as Clarke promised to see her again. Lexa wished deep in her heart that she believed her, but the commander was a realist. She knew she may never see Clarke again.

__

__

__

Lexa took one last look at Clarke, memorizing her face before quietly sneaking out of her tent.

__

__

__

That was nine hours ago. Nine long excruciating, slow-paced hours.

__

__

__

The army was rapidly closing in on Mt. Weather. It was nearly time to initiate their plan.

__

__

__

At the painted border, outlining the apex of the extensive reach of the  _ Maunon's _ deadly fog, Lexa raised her arm, commanding the army to halt. This was as far as the  _ Kongeda _ went; no one ever crossed the border. The Griffins were on their own from here.

__

__

__

" _Step fousad op_ (Step forward) _ Revoin en Klark kom Skai_," she ordered in a hushed tone, waiting patiently as the sisters cautiously weaved their way towards her. " _Oso ban yu op hir. Dula klin yu las teikoguds nowe,_ _snap_ (We leave you here. Finish your final preparations now, quickly)."

__

__

__

At her command, Raven peeled off her rucksack. She rifled through it, hastily searching its contents. Raven let out a soft squeak as she successfully pulled out her objective. Her caramel eyes darted back and forth as her mirco tablet powered up, impatiently waiting to type in a sequence code and push a button.

__

__

__

Completing her task at hand, Raven turned to Indra with a smug smirk on her face. 

__

__

__

"Remember what I taught you?" She questioned the elder warrior as she handed her the micro tablet.

__

__

__

"Every word," the general answered with a nod. Six years living with Marcus and Abby had well acquainted Indra with  _ Skaikru tek _ ; she knew what to do. The fruition of their plan relied on her understanding and ability to maneuver old-world technical machinery; she would not fail.

__

__

__

_ Good, Step One was complete, _ Lexa thought, steeling herself for Step Two.

__

__

__

" _Os lotta gon yu soujon. Hofli Keryon Kom Hedas na shoun yu op_ (Good luck on your journey.  May the Spirit of the Commanders guide you)," Lexa said to Raven, holding out her arm to the younger brunette. 

__

__

__

Raven grasped her forearm firmly before backing away to repeat similar goodbyes with Anya and Indra. Leaving Lexa alone with Clarke. Well, as alone as two can be surrounded by hundreds of warriors.

__

__

__

Not wanting to show favoritism in an attempt to keep their renewed relationship concealed, Lexa held out to arm to Clarke as she had done to her sister. "May we meet again," she whispered after a long pause; her heart jumped into her throat as she did, nearly choking her on her words.

__

__

__

"We will, I promise," Clarke responded, her finger squeezing Lexa tightly. Her fingers lingered for a moment before slowly pulling away, running down Lexa's armor covered forearm before dropping to her side. "It's time for Step Two,  _Heda_." 

__

__

__

Lexa nodded sadly, balling the fingers of her right hand tightly as she did.

__

__

__

Before she could think straight, before she could stop herself, Lexa's fist swung forward, crashing into Clarke's surprised face with a loud crack. Clarke let out a yelp, doubling over as blood gushed from her nose.

__

__

__

Behind her, Lexa heard the sounds of Anya attacking Raven. 

__

__

__

Lexa abhorred the  _ Skaikru _ and their absurd plans.

__

__

__

\-----

__

__

__

Razor-sharp tree branches whipped grievously across her face, tearing at her pale, delicate skin as she sprinted towards the Mountain. Thick, crimson blood trickled down her forehead from a large gush in her scalp clouding her vision, causing her to trip and stumble over fallen logs and lush vegetation. Her ankles twisted and bent awkwardly in the soft, mucky earth, forcing sharp, agonizing pain to race up her legs into her hips.

__

__

__

Leaves and twigs decorated her blonde hair. Mud splattered her boots and lower pants. Blood stained her white undershirt pink.

__

__

__

She pressed on, carrying herself towards her objective, ignoring the burning in her exhausted muscles as she did. The soles of her feet cramped from the shabby support of her recycled boots - made for walking in space, not long-distance running on Earth. Her under-exercised calves ached for overexertion; this body, unlike her previous battle-worn one, hadn't been trained for this level of physical demand.

__

__

__

Her lungs screamed, pleading to her stop, begging her for air. Her breathing came in short, chopping pants through chapped lips, her nose too clogged with clotting blood from the commander's abuse to allow for airflow- leaving a squeezing stitch in her side as her diaphragm seized from fatigue.

__

__

__

She wanted to stop, to rest. But, she pushed on despite the pain, both physical and emotional, zapping her of her strength. Her body ached from damage received, and her soul mourned for betrayal endured. There was no turning back now.

__

__

__

Clarke could hear Raven heaving, struggling next to her. They were almost there. The enormous, vaulted door of Mt. Weather appeared before them, two hundred yards away. She spurred herself forward as the pair entered the clearing. 

__

__

__

The toe of her right boot hit a protruding root of a White Oak as her legs sprinted forward, sending her sprawling to the ground. Clarke let out a pained yelp as she landed on her left arm with a sickening crunch. Pain ricocheted through her abused form.

__

__

__

"Aaaaah," she screamed, sitting up carefully- cradling her broken limb to her huffing chest.

__

__

__

Raven dropped to her knees beside her. "You okay?" She asked, concern written across her exhausted face.

__

__

__

She wasn’t, but there was no time for that now. "Yeah,” she said with a nod. “We need to keep going. Help me stand?"

__

__

__

Raven nodded, wrapping her fatigued arms around her younger sister's sweaty form.

__

__

__

Before the pair could rise to their feet, they were surrounded by half a dozen men in gray hazmat suits, waving guns and shouting orders.

__

__

__

"Help, please. My sister is hurt," Raven pleaded. "Help us, please. We were attacked."

__

__

__

A guard stepped forward, gun trained on the pair. Clarke instantly recognized him as Carl Emerson, "right-hand man" of Cage Wallace, the Monster of Mount Weather. She shook as rage boiled over inside her at seeing him again; only Raven's arms around her kept her from leaping forward, attacking the former last Mountainman.

__

__

__

Using the barrel of his rifle, he pushed Raven's and Clarke's faces up. He stared for several long, nerve-wracking  moments. For a split second, Clarke thought she had failed, that Emerson could detect hatred on her face, the want and need to destroy him. 

__

__

__

Before she could utter a single word in her defense, Emerson spoke into his radio. "You were right. It's the sisters from the Ark, sir. Out."

__

__

__

"Wonderful. Bring them in." the younger Wallace's sounded through the radio.

__

__

__

"Roger that. Over," Emerson replied before turning to the others. "You heard Cage. Get them inside. Now." 

__

__

__

Quickly, Raven and Clarke were hurled to their feet; both letting out grunts and moans at the rough treatment. With guns pointed at the pair the entire time, Clarke and Raven were escorted into Mount Weather.

__

__

__

President Dante Wallace and his son, both dressed in their own gray hazmat suit, greeted them as they entered the Mountain. With a bright, kind smile, the elder Wallace addressed the sisters. "Raven, Clarke, welcome to Mount Weather. We've been looking forward to your arrival for some time now."

__

__

__


End file.
